USUK Child Rearing Diaries
by Jay1892
Summary: Alfred always noticed how Arthur's attitude changed when around children and that got him thinking. After being married for three years Why not start a family? USUK fluff! No mpreg!
1. Prologue

Alfred always knew Arthur liked kids. It was apparent on the Brits face almost every time they passed a park where several of the little bundles of energy were running around the jungle gyms and squealing with delight. His face turned so peaceful and serene and a paternal warmth pooled into his emerald eyes and spread down into the smile that graced his lips. Alfred loved the way Arthur's face looked whenever he laid his gaze on a child; so much so that he wanted to see it every day. The two of them had been happily married for three years so why not?

Gathering his courage together one morning at breakfast Alfred poked at his poached eggs with his fork watching the runny yolks ooze out of the puncture marks. Arthur sat across the table from him; he nursed a cup of steaming breakfast tea as he read the morning paper and nibbled away on a piece of toast smothered in raspberry jelly. Occasionally Alfred would gaze up anxiously at his counterpart from behind his Texas framed glasses before returning to picking at his food.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?" The Brit asked obviously noticing that the American wasn't blabbing on about one thing or another. When Alfred stared up into the other's intense emerald stare he nervously looked away. _Come on Al! Hero's don't give up! Just tell him what you think!_ With an internal prep talk he opened his mouth only to find his words were all choked up in the back of his throat like a lump. They tingled and danced on his tongue, but someone he couldn't get them to pass through his lips.

"Well uh Artie… I was just uh… thinking y'know maybe it's… y'know time we uh…" He stammered intelligently as he twisted the gold wedding band around on his finger.

"Stop beating around the bush Alfred. If you have something to say just say it already." He scolded lightly as he folded the paper and placed it on the nearby counter; reaching for his tea cup next.

Alfred shifted in his seat. "Well okay…" He mumbled. _You asked for it._ "I was just thinking y'know that maaaybbeeee we should… I don't know… uh… hire a surrogate?"

The Brit's eyes widened as he choked on his tea and spewed most of it back in the cup. Freaked out by his husband's awful coughing and hacking Alfred rushed out of his seat and began pounding Arthur on the back, thinking he was helping.

"_Cough, cough_ S-sto _cough, _Al! _Cough_ stop!" He shouted angrily between coughs.

"Oh god I'm sorry Artie! I knew you'd freak! I'm sorry!" The America's apology tumbled out from between his lips.

"Belt up!" He commanded wanting a moment of silence to let his mind process what was happening. He regained his composure and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now… what kind of nonsense compelled you to suggest that?"

"It's not nonsense!" Alfred pouted defensively. "It's just… you always look so happy when you see little kids and we've been married awhile so I was thinking…"

"Al…" Arthur crooned tenderly as he placed a hand on Alfred's cheek. "It's not that simple. Taking care of a child requires a lot of time and responsibility and money…. I-I'm not sure if we'd be the most… functional parents."

Alfred's cheerful demeanor was vanishing, but he remained hopeful. "But Artie… I really think we could do it. Sure it'll be kinda difficult… b-but I really think we could." All of Alfred's hopes laid heavy on Arthur's response. The Ash blonde American held his breath as he anxiously awaited Arthur's answer.

Arthur avoided his counterparts gaze as he chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought. This was Alfred he was talking about. He wasn't one of the most responsible people, but Arthur though he would make a good parent none the less. There was no doubt Arthur had thought of this course of action as well, but he usually just pushed those thoughts deep to the back corners of his mind. Now here he sat with Alfred starring at him with hopeful sky blue eyes waiting impatiently for his answer. It was difficult; such a decision would alter their lives completely. He really had to think about this.

"W-well I…" Arthur mumbled quietly as he moved his hand from Alfred's cheek only to have it grasped tightly by the other.

"We can do it Arthur." The American pleaded as he pressed his forehead to the Brit's and gazed deeply into his liquid emerald eyes. Arthur's heart fluttered and his cheeks burned with a light blush. Alfred was determined; so very, very determined. The word 'no' tingled on the back of the Brit's tongue, but it wasn't the word that passed his lips.

"…Yes…" It was quite and nearly inaudible, but no matter which way you looked at it the word was a definite 'yes.' Alfred's face lit up and his eyes sparkled with what look like a thousand tiny stars.

"You mean it Arthur!? Really?!" The happiness in his voice was apparent as he grinned from ear to ear and jumped up as if he was to burst from the very seams with excitement.

"Y-yes I do…" He didn't get to finish before the bulking American hoisted from his chair; crushing the Brit in a bear hug and spinning him around as if weighed about as much as a rag doll.

"Oh Artie you've just made me the happiest man in the world!" His booming laugh echoed off the walls and cabinets and into the rest of the house.

"Alright, alright! I'm happy too! Now put me down you git!" The Brit screeched in terror and anger as he lightly pounded the American's shoulder. Alfred merely laughed again and placed the smaller man on his feet before gathering the blonde up in his arms and pressing their lips together into a deep passionate kiss. Arthur chose not to fight it and cooled down his temper as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's thick muscular neck and pressed himself closer into the American's body. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours (not that either of the pair minded) before they pulled away to take equal gulps of much needed air.

"I love you so much Artie…" Alfred cooed lovingly as he pulled his golden blonde counterpart close to him again.

"Yes yes I love you too… git." Alfred snickered, but remained undeterred knowing that Arthur's freakish insults were just a way of showing affection. Alfred laid a quick peck on Arthur's lips before bounding up the stairs as nothing more than a blur of red and ash blonde. "Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur called after him.

"To the internet! Google! Google's got everything!"

Arthur merely smiled to himself as an exhausted smile escaped his lips; then he shuffled up the stairs to begin the search.

**So I made Alfred and Arthur when I was playing the Sims 3 and i made them adopt a kid and it was so adorable! XD So I got this adorable image in my head of Iggy and Al being parents and it made my heart melt! 3 I could imagine Iggy being the overly protective mother like figure (Sorry Iggy, but you are the uke) and Al being the carefree and easy going father figure. So lo and behold this is how this fanfiction came to be.  
(I'm only choosing surrogacy for the two because I want the kid to have some of their qualities) So don't think I'm weird or anything... -___-  
USUK FLUFF!! NO M-PREG!! **


	2. When One Door Closes

"How 'bout her?" Alfred pointed out one of the many files spread out on the dining room table to Arthur. The blonde Brit gazed above the rims of his reading glasses as he picked up said file. Emerald eyes darted back and forth in their sockets as he read over the woman's information.

"No, her family has a history of heart disease." He said flatly as he grabbed the file and threw it over the back of his head to join the rest of the profiles in the reject pile. Alfred stifled a sigh and once again gazed over the papers; looking for another suggestion.

"What about her?" He said as he pointed to another file. Arthur picked it up and read it over in the same fashion as before.

"No, she has a history of smoking. For all we know lung cancer could be coursing through her system." He once again announced flatly as he threw it to the reject pile.

"Arthur… do you really think the agency would give us her information if that were true?"

"Well… I suppose not…" The Brit sighed in defeat as he removed his glasses; folding them up and placing them on the table. "But still I don't want our child experiencing that kind of environment before they're even born."

"But you still smoke yourself."

A scowl pulled down on the corner of Arthur's lips. "I do not."

"Yeah you do. I see you on the back porch sometimes blowing away on a pack of Dunhills."

"Well sorry if sometimes I need some kind of stress relief from your infuriating behavior!" He huffed angrily as he pushed his chair back and heaved himself up, storming out of the room. Alfred heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his ash blonde hair- pulling it by the roots in frustration- as he slumped down onto the table; breathing in the scent of the scattered papers.

The two of them had been at it for weeks; searching for the different surrogate agencies, filling out innumerable amounts of paper work, and looking through profile after profile of potential women to carry their kid for the next nine months. It was really starting to wear on not only Alfred, but Arthur as well. The blonde Brit had been snapping more and more lately and usually Alfred would sit there and take it, but the American's rising stress levels were also making him lose his temper more often. He wouldn't be losing him temper so often if Arthur wasn't so goddamn picky with these potential surrogates. The American understood that it was important to choose the right woman, but Arthur was just being absolutely ridiculous.

The door was closing more quickly than Alfred had thought.

Knowing he should probably go and apologize for pointing out the Brit's obvious weakness Alfred heaved himself up from his seat; taking a moment to gather up all the files that had piles up on the floor behind him. He gripped them in his hands and walked back over to the table; throwing them down on the corner of the table. As he did so one of the papers caught his eye. There was a color photo paper clipped to the folder; a girl with short and bouncy golden locks- an ever rebellious strand sprouting from her forehead- and bright eyes as expansive and blue as the skies above the American prairies. She seemed strangely familiar to Alfred… almost like a female version of himself…. Alfred began to reach out for the folder, but was quickly stopped.

"Ah bloody hell! Light damn you!" Arthur's frustrated shriek echoed from the back porch. Alfred quickly snatched up the file before the American headed to the back porch to see what exactly his British counterpart was screaming about. He was back there alright; furiously clicking away at a lighter that refused to spark for him. "Come on… come on…." He growled through the cigarette he held between his gritted teeth. Alfred looked at his fuming husband guiltily as he approached him and took the lighter; calmly sparking it and successfully creating a flame. Arthur shot him a look that said 'I could've done that' before he gave in to his need for nicotine and brushed the end of the cigarette through the burning flame and took a big puff in relief.

Alfred waited patiently as the Brit breathed out a line of the gray haze; his nostrils slightly burning with the pungent scent. "… Maybe we're rushing things…" The Brit breathed out as he reached up and held the rolled piece of paper between his thumb and forefinger.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know… this whole children business…. Maybe we're not ready… maybe we should just forget about it…" The disappointment in his voice was apparent as his green eyes stared off blindly into the distance.

"Aw c'mon Artie don't say that. You're breaking my heart." Al forced a smile to his face as he breathed out a small laugh.

"But we argue so much… I don't want to put any child through our constant bickering…" He said as he breathed in another puff and then blew it out from his nose and mouth.

"What couple doesn't fight Artie? I mean sure we do have arguments, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." The Brit folded his arms over his chest; popping out one hip as he stared off into the distance in thought.

"Well I suppose you are right. But still why does this all have to be so bloody difficult? I just can't seem to find the right girl. Every single profile I read over there's just always something wrong – even if it is something really small- I try my best to push it to the back of my mind, but it always come back." Arthur brought the cigarette down from his mouth and breathed out as he turned his green gaze guiltily down to the floor for a moment. "Maybe we'll never find her…" It made Alfred's heart when he heard the disappointment weighing down on his husband's voice.

"Aw, don't say that Artie," The big American cooed comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's thin shoulders. "We'll find her we just have to be patient." He said in assurance as he brushed back his counterpart's hair and laid a soft kiss on his head.

"God I hope so Al…" The Brit sighed as he snuggled closer into Alfred's chest. The two lapsed into comfortable silence as Al just held Arthur and soothingly kissed his head; the file folder Alfred was still holding brushing against the Brit's back. "Wait a tick…" Arthur mumbled as he pushed Alfred to inspect what it was exactly the American was holding. "What's this?" He said as he snatched the folder.

"Oh… I just kinda grabbed it when I left the dining room…" Alfred explained in confusion as to why this file was so important at the moment.

Arthur smooshed the end of his cigarette into a nearby potted plant to extinguish it then he opened the folder to read its contents. "'Mary Josephine Wright. Twenty five years old. Half American, Half British. Lives with her fiancé in an apartment in Baskerville. Works as the editor for a local fashion magazine. In perfect health and has no major or incurable diseases running in her family…" The more and more Arthur read aloud the lighter his voice became and the more his eyes became brighter. Alfred found himself unconsciously leaning forward as if he was hanging over the edge of a cliff; just waiting to be plunged back down into the disappointment pit when Arthur would find a flaw in the girl's profile. Remarkably enough Arthur read through the entire thing without even as so much faltering in his speech.

When he was finished he breathed out a shaky breath and closed the folder bringing it close to her chest. "Dear god Al…" His voice almost sounded nervous and his face showed his incredulousness. "She's… she's perfect…"

Alfred wasn't sure he had heard his counterpart right when the statement first passed through his lips. "Wha?" He mumbled intelligently as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Her profile it's… it's absolutely smashing. No health problems, both our nationalities, a stable living, not to mention that Baskerville is only about a fifteen minute ride from here…"

As soon as god closes one door suddenly a window opens.

"Al… this is it," Arthur sounded breathless. "We've found her…"

With emotions too powerful for the American to control Alfred displayed a scene similar to the one a few weeks ago as he picked Arthur up and whirled him about as if he was weightless. His booming laugh echoed off into the house and also caused the neighbors dogs to start barking from the disruption in the otherwise peaceful day. "Al! W-what did I say?! Put me down I'm not a toy!" The Brit shouted in annoyance as he squirmed out of Al's grip.

"Oh Artie this is so great!" The American grinned from ear to ear as he placed his fuming counterpart on the ground. "I'm gonna go call the agency right now! I wanna meet this girl A.S.A.P!" Before Arthur had any say in the matter his hulking husband took off into the house and snatched up the telephone; anxiously pounding all the buttons until the phone began to ring.

When one door closes there's always some other exit to help you move forward.

**Okaaaaay… so yeah…. I think this story is coming out pretty cute so far. Next chapter you'll meet the lovely Mary Jo –which you haven't figured out by her description- who is modeled after the female Version of Alfred. (Her name is Ameriko, but that didn't sound right…) In any case please review lovies because nothing makes me want to continue the story more than hearing feedback. :D Thanks~ **


	3. Seeking Happiness

The house was spotless. Not a single speck of dust was left un-dealt with and not a throw pillow, book, or even fiber of carpet was left out of place. Alfred sat on the stairs in the front foyer while his eyes slid back and forth as he watched his British counterpart pace back and forth like an angry and very paranoid bee. His loafers- that had been buffed to a prefect shine- clicked and clacked on the hard wood floor with every anxious step he took. Alfred sigh knowing that there would probably be a rut in the floor where he had been pacing for all these hours. Arthur's wild gaze turned to Alfred as soon as he made the nearly silent noise and he stormed over to him. "Fix your bloody tie. I don't want her to think we live in some kind chaotic mess." The other fumed as he pushed up on the knot of Alfred's tie to the point where it had just about cut off his airway.

"Jeeze Artie… if you wanna gag me I'm all for it, but at least wait until we get the bedroom later." He coughed out a sex joke which only earned him a swift smack to the side of the head.

"I'll have none of your vulgar behavior under this roof." Arthur scolded as he finished adjusting the American's tie from normal to freakishly tight. As soon as Arthur looked away and returned to his pacing Alfred hooked his finger around the knot of his tie and loosened the silk strip so he at the very least could breathe.

The two lapsed into a tense silence as Arthur returned to his nervous pacing. _Tick tock tick tock tick_ the pendulum in the base of the old grandfather clock swung back and forth as time slowly chugged forward making the already crazily anxious Arthur balance over the edge of insanity. Two minutes past three o'clock- the appointed time Mary Jo and her fiancé were supposed to visit the Kirkland-Jones home- he nearly freaked. "They're not coming. This was a horrible mistake. I've done something wrong and now they aren't coming." Alfred always knew Arthur was a worrier, but this was just ridiculous. The American knew this was a very important meeting for the Brit- for him as well- for them as a couple but Alfred didn't know it was driving him _this_ crazy.

"Artie relax; it's only two minutes past three. You can't expect them to be here right on the dot. There's probably traffic or an accident." But no matter how much the American soothed there seemed to be nothing that could calm his paranoid husband down. Five minutes late…. Seven minutes late… eight minutes late….

The bell rang.

Arthur practically rocket launched himself to the door; gripping the golden knob and breathing in a shaky nervous breath to try and compose himself. "The bloody fucks sake, stand up." He hissed at Alfred who was still sitting casually sprawled out on the stair case. Alfred heaved himself up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Arthur to open the door meet- hopefully- the future carrier of their child.

In the true American fashion Alfred tended to lead his life with when he first laid his eyes on Mary Jo it seemed as if she was the incarnation of lady liberty herself. Just like in her pictures she had golden curly locks that bounced when she walked. Her eyes a bright sky blue that shined with all its intensity. She was a good looking girl with a thin hour glass frame, curvy hips, and small delicate features. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt, white button down shirt with a thin ribbon tied in a bow around the color, and shiny Mary-Jane style heels on her feet. A smile graced her pink gloss covered lips and her eyes lit up. "Hi there!" Her voice was cheery and twanged with all the warmth of a southern accent. "Are y'all the Kirkland-Jones?" She said pointing to the two blonde men.

"Yes we are and you must be Ms. Wright, please come in." Years of practice had left Arthur able to mask his nervousness when need be in public. She thanked him graciously as the Brit opened the door wider for her to enter; a brunette man- who was later introduced as Nathan- following closely behind her. The foyer was filled with an echoing chorus of 'hello's, 'how are you's, and 'pleased to meet you's' as they all shook hands and got acquainted. After the greetings were thankfully over and done with the group moved to the living room and settled themselves among the color coordinated pillows. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, Coffee, water?" Arthur asked like the proper English gentleman he was.

"No thanks; what about you Nate." The blonde girl declined politely as she turned to where her said fiancé sat on the corner of the couch looking a little less than happy to be in Arthur and Al's home.

"No." He grumbled as his gaze slid over to Mary Jo's young round face. She shot him a small glare before turning back to Arthur and smiling apologetically. Arthur merely nodded in recognition to her attempt to compensate and sat down on the couch opposite of her where Alfred already sat. The gentleman neatly crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"So uh… please Ms. Wright… tell us about yourself…"Arthur began as he motioned that the floor was open for her to take.

"Oh please call me Mary Jo you don't have to be so formal." She laughed as she waved a hand dismissively at his less than casual approach. He nodded his head in agreement. "Well I was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma. My dad was American and my mum was English…"

"Oh really, what part?" Arthur's curiosity peaked as he wondered which part of his wonderful country this dear girl's mother had come from.

"Born and raised in London. We go there at least once every year to go and visit my grandparents and the rest of my family."

"Really? I'm from London myself." It didn't take the famous Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out. She smiled back politely. For what may have been several hours the two couples went back and forth exchanging stories about their lives; well Mary Jo, Arthur, and Alfred did anyway. Nathan just seemed to sit there in the corner of the couch pouting out of his mind while he rested his head in the palm of his hand. Occasionally Alfred would crack a joke or try to get Nathan even remotely involved in the countless conversations, but all the brunette replied with was one word sentences and nearly inaudible grunts. Just what was this man's problem?

The two of them never found out.

"So I'm dyin' to know," Mary Jo said happily in her Okie twang as she leaned forward slightly as if she was about to learn a piece of gossip. "How'd you two meet up?" She said as she pointed to the happy couple in question.

"Well," Arthur began a little nervously as he uncrossed his legs and switched from having the right crossed over to the left one. "Um, Alfred and I used to work in the political field- well I used to Alfred still does- but we met each other at an international meeting and we went out for drinks and we kind of hit it off from there." Alfred snickered from his place next to Arthur among the couch cushions. The blonde Brit whipped his head around and shot the American a fierce green eyed glare.

"Our way of hitting it off was both getting wasted, leaning on each other, and drunkenly singing through the streets of New York." That probably wasn't the best thing to say to someone who is supposed to think you'll be a responsible parent. Arthur did his best to refrain from smacking his loud mouth husband over the head and settled for another fierce glare.

"I-I'm sorry you'll have to excuse him. There's no filter between what he thinks and what he says. Of course we refrain from those habits nowadays." He explained with an annoyed grit to his voice as he sat up straight as a pin.

"Aw relax Artie I'm sure Mary Jo knows that by your proper gentlemanly attitude." The American soothed as he wrapped one arm around Arthur's small shoulders in a silent reassurance that everything was going to be fine and that he should just sit back and relax. Alfred shot a glance to Mary Jo in a silent conveyance to agree with him in hopes that it would get his uptight husband to lighten up at least a little bit. It seemed as though the blonde girl got the hint.

"Oh yeah of course I understand. I actually I think it's actually hilarious to have such a unique way of coming together." She gave a small giggle that sounded more like a bell chiming and as her cheeks rose up in a smile they pressed against the bottom of her eyes and caused her blue eyes to shine even more brightly. "How long have you guys been married?"

"Three years. It will be four this May." Arthur explained as he took Mary Jo's calm attitude to heart and leaned back into the cushions with Alfred arm wrapped around his shoulder in a source of constant comfort.

"Oh a May wedding," She sighed dreamily as she got a distant look in her eyes as if she had begun to day dream in the middle of her sentence. "I always wanted to get married in May when all the flowers were blooming fresh from all the April rain…" There was a small nearly inaudible grunt from where Nathan still sat under his own little rain cloud. "Oh b-but uh Nate and I are gettin' married in October. Don't me wrong I-I also like October when all the leaves are changin' those pretty colors…" She said as she placed her hand over his. It was very slight, but Alfred and Arthur could definitely detect the emotion hidden in her voice, disappointment.

"Well yes of course. Fall is a very lovely time of the year." Arthur offered kindly. She merely gave a small thankful smile for Arthur's attempts at cheering her up.

Suddenly Nathan shot up from his seat; fists balled into his pockets as he glowered down at three blondes in the room. "I gotta go make a call. Be back in a minute." With that he left the way through the hall he had come through earlier and the group could hear the _thud_ of the front door closing behind him as he exited the house. Silence hung in the air for a few brief moments as Mary Jo stared down at her hands sat folded in her lap; she nervously twisted her engagement ring back and forth on her finger.

"I-I'm sorry about him… he's not uh… very supportive of my choices in families." Her face which was once very bright and cheerfully seemed to tone down by more than a few hundred watts; the disappointment apparent in her Okie twanged voice. The blonde couple waited in silence until she continued. "He really wants me to be the surrogate for a rich family that live up in Lorristown, but the wife was real snotty and talked down to me as if I was just a tool and it was a privilege for me to carry her child. I don't like it when people treat others as if they're nothin' more than tools created for personal gain. If anything I want to be able to use my god given gift as a woman for someone who truly needs it and deserves it. Not to someone who doesn't even see me as a real person…" Both blonde men were stunned by her deep and heartfelt confession; how she had just poured her out to two people that she had just met. Although this girl seemed so very bright and cheerful on the outside on the inside she was really conflicted about following the wishes of her loved one and the ideals she had set herself to live by. The poor dear…

But she soon perked up; smacking her hands down on her lap and sitting up straight as if she had given herself an inner pep talk. "But it's my body and I should be able to do what I want with it." She turned to where and Al and Arthur still sat together on the couch. "Alfred, Arthur if you two would allow it I'd really love to be your surrogate!" Her sky blue eyes burned with fierce determination as she shouted her proposal. Matching wide eyed gazes of green and blue stared at the girl and her sudden changes in attitude and mood. They must've both been lookin at her funny because her eyes darted back and forth nervously as she pulled on the end of her skirt. "Uh… um… I-I'm sorry… did I say somethin' weird?"

Arthur was the first to snap back into the reality of things; green eyes wide with surprise as he scrutinized the blonde girl's face. "No… no of course not. It's j-just… are you sure…"

Arthur knew better than anybody that his and Arthur's relationship was looked down upon by many people; homosexual marriage was still illegal in several American states. But it's not like either Alfred or Arthur could help the fact that they fell in love… it was just something that happened. As long as they were happy what did it matter if they were gay, straight, bisexual or any other kind of sexual orientation? Wasn't happiness what all people strived for in life?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her smile was soft, warm and graceful as she shook her head back and forth a little; those golden blonde curls bouncing as she did.

"Well it's just…" Arthur didn't know how to politely go about it.

"What Arthur is trying to say is… Nathan doesn't seem to be very comfortable with the fact we're… y'know gay…" Two hearts broken with the realization of it all. This girl who was perfect in every single way was now going to be kept out of their reach leaving them to cuddle on the bed together in the darkness of night and wonder about the one who got away. The girl who could've been the perfect mother to their perfect child. But of course perfection was an illusion that dangled in front of people and attracted them like a cat and a toy on a piece string.

"Look," Her expression gone serious, but her rosy cheeks still puffed out in a small pout. "I realize that Nate isn't the most… supportive person of this kind of thing, but if he really loves me- and I know he does- I know he'll also respect my decision and support me. He's a good guy don't worry I'm sure he'll warm up to you; you just have to give him a chance." Her sky blue eyes sparkled with stars of endless optimism. Arthur reached next to him and squeezed Alfred's hand in search of comfort; silently praying that Mary Jo was right. "Don't worry I won't let you down." There was such an assurance in her voice and it made Arthur's heart squeeze as he drew in a shaky breath. His gratefulness was left unspoken- he was at a loss for words- but was instead conveyed by a glistening emerald gaze.

Alfred on the other hand was left unable to control is rambunctious emotions. Catapulting off the couch cushions he flung his arms around the petit girl in a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us! Anything you ever need or want just say the word and it'll happen! Just thank you, thank you, thank you!" Every syllable just rushed from his mouth in a raging river set free from a dam. She only laughed- a struggled sound seeing as how her lungs were being crushed- and patted his back.

With many hugs, several 'thank you's and, way too many smiles to count the lovely couple of Alfred and Arthur bid adieu to the future mother of their child as she returned to the car where a –still- less than happy Nathan waited for her. Only when the small silver car had back up from the drive and out to the street and turned into a nothing more than a small speck on the horizon did the two return into the warmth and safety of their home and embrace like they had never embraced before.

**Phew! Longest chapter so far! *sigh* well now you've met the future mother, Mary Jo and … ugh… Nathan :( But in any case hooray! Artie and Al are gonna make the coolest parents ever! XDXD Like always please review nothing makes me happier than feedback :D **


	4. One Week

Despite Nathan's less than friendly attitude to the Kirkland-Jones couple during their first meeting it seemed as though Mary Jo was correct in her words. A couple days later the peppy blonde girl called the anxious couple to let them know the procedure was all set for takeoff. The day after- hand in hand- Arthur and Alfred went off to the sperm bank and where handed XXX magazines as well as little containers and put in separate rooms so they could take care of their 'business' privately. Two days after that the procedure took place. The dynamic duo met up with Mary Jo and Nathan at the clinic. More than a million 'thank you's and bone crunching hugs (Courtesy of Alfred) were exchanged as Alfred and Arthur watched Mary Jo's back as she was lead deep into the clinic to undergo the- pray to god successful- procedure.

Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand- fingers interlaced together- silently seeking comfort from his optimistic counterpart. The hulking American gently ran his calloused thumb over his petite husbands smooth skin; putting all the reassurance the world had to offer into that single insignificant motion. Arthur could only pray that some of Alfred's never ending optimism would rub off on him during that next week.

A week. A week didn't seem like too long to wait, but when the outcome of one's future is hanging by a thread at the end of those seven days every minute feels like an hour, every hour a day, and every day an eternity. The doctor had said that Mary Jo should wait at least a week until she tried a pregnancy test. At the time it hadn't seemed like a very long time to Arthur, but of course as soon as he returned home later that day he realized how difficult this was going to be.

"Don't stress yourself, okay? Relax, have a cup of tea, embroider, talk to your fairy friends; just keep distracting yourself and you'll see the week will be gone in a flash." Alfred tenderly held his husband close as he soothed the stressing Brit before he left for work that Monday morning.

"Mmn…" The Brit grumbled as he snuggled into the other's chest.

Alfred had a heavy heart as he softly kissed his counterpart goodbye and proceeded to pull out of the driveway and hope that when he came home Arthur would still be in one piece.

As soon as Alfred's car had become nothing more than a spec on the morning horizon Arthur shrugged his green sweater tighter over his thin shoulders before he retreated from the porch to the house to escape the chilly early February morning.

Arthur had long since gotten used to being alone in the house most of the day five days a week. (Since long ago leaving his job in the political world after he and Alfred got engaged.) Usually he didn't mind the silence or the stillness; he was many who quite enjoyed his privacy, but that day he longed for his husband's obnoxious chatter to fill the quiet halls.

"Come on old boy. Don't get stressed." He convinced himself as he walked into the parlor. "Do what Alfred said; find a distraction." He thought of the various things Alfred had suggested earlier. "A cup of tea… sounds lovely." The Brit left the parlor and then proceeded to the kitchen; rummaging through the tea cabinet until he found a flavor that caught his fancy that morning. He grabbed his favorite green kettle from under the cabinet and filled it up placing it on the stove and turning up the heat. He grabbed his favorite cup (An old Worchester that he had found in the antique districts of England) and waited while the water came to a boil.

He waited… and waited… and waited… and waited. What was taking the water so long? It had to have been at least 15 minutes since he had put the kettle on and it still wasn't boiling. The Brit looked over to the clock hanging on the wall and was disappointed that his feeling of fifteen minutes was no more than five. He huffed; tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

His mind wandered.

What if the procedure wasn't successful? What if at the end of the week Mary Jo called t say she wasn't pregnant? That would just break Arthur's heart. Sure they could always try again, but that didn't mean Mary Jo would want to as well. What if it didn't work and then Mary Jo gave up on them…?

Arthur practically jumped out of his skin as the kettles ear piercing whistle echoed in the empty kitchen. He clutched his chest and commanded his heart to slow down as he moved to take the kettle off the stove. Strangely enough he suddenly found himself not really craving his favorite beverage of all time. He moved the kettle to the back burned to cool and made sure all the other ones were off before he retreated back to the parlor. "Come on Arthur, distractions, find distractions." What else was it Alfred said to do? "Embroider! Embroidery always calms me down." Eagerly Arthur crossed the house through the foyer to his study where he kept his basket of sewing supplies.

Grabbing his reading glasses and sewing basket Arthur plopped down in the green velvet armchair in the corner of the room by the fire place; shuffling through the basket until he found his most current piece of work (A handkerchief he had begun embroidering with intricate patterns of flowers for Mary Jo as thanks.) He selected the correct color thread and began trying to thread it through the opening in the needle.

If the procedure was successful that didn't mean the pregnancy would go smoothly. Bad things happened all the time during pregnancy (Arthur had read all about it on the internet. He tended to over research things.) For all he knew she could miscarry….

Arthur missed the hold of the needle and instead his finger went straight for the point. He jolted as he quickly drew his finger away and popped in his mouth; licking over the small wound. It probably wasn't a good idea for Arthur to be working with needles with the out of mind state he was in. He placed the needle and cloth gently back in the basket and leaned back in his chair. He sighed loudly as he removed his reading glasses and pressed his palms against his eyes. Why was this all driving him so completely mad?

"What's wrong Mr. Arthur?" A tiny voice called from near the fire place. Arthur's green eyed gaze slid up to see a few of the houses fairies sitting on the mantle next to a framed picture of himself and Alfred on their wedding day looking at him with small worried eyes.

"Oh nothing really; thank you for your concern." He replied gratefully. "I guess I'm just letting myself get so stressed about all this baby business." He pulled nervously on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Don't get so upset Mr. Arthur!" The little blue fairy called as she flew up from her perch and began hovering near Arthur's head. Arthur stared up at the little blue pixie with dismay.

"That's right sir! Everything will turn out fine. There's no need to worry!" Next was the red one to fly off the mantle and move to hover next to her friend. Arthur desperately wanted to agree with the two little fairies, but as always no matter how far he pushed those bad thoughts into the back of his mind they were always there constantly gnawing away at it.

He slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. "Oh how I wish I could believe you…" He sighed. "I know you mean well, but no matter how much anyone tries to convince me I just can't let things stop bothering me." The two fairies exchanged a brief worried look; the blue one gave a brisk nod and the red one gave a nod in understanding. Arthur only heard a few shuffling and clattering noises; he looked up to see his wedding picture floating in front of his face.

Both of them dressed in cream colored suits with gold waist coats and gold ties (They had decided not to have one wear a white suit and one wear a black suit. Whoever topped in the relationship was there business although it was pretty obvious who did.) Alfred held Arthur tenderly, both men's eye gently closed as their lips softly brushed; a picture taken just before their lips met in their first kiss as husband and husband. The church was a bit on the dark side, but just behind the newly married couple was a multistory stained glass window the illuminated and glistened with a million shades of color. **(1)**

This was Arthur's favorite picture out of all the ones in their wedding album.

"Remember this Mr. Arthur?" A little voice piped up from behind the frame. The little red fairy poked her head out from over the top of the wooden frame and smiled.

Arthur smiled tenderly; taking the frame in his hands. "How could I forget…?" He sighed dreamily.

"Whenever you feel unsure of something think of this picture and remember that you have a wonderful person who will always be there to look after and take care of you." The blue one added in confidently.

Alfred… the pillar of strength in Arthur's life. Whenever something went wrong or when Arthur felt upset Alfred was always there to display a beaming grin and offer tender comfort and soft kisses. Where ever he went he always seemed to bring an aura of confidence with him; he never seemed to have a single care in the world and that is what Arthur loved about him. It was one of the reasons they fell in love in the first place.

Arthur took in a deep calming breath before standing and placing the picture back up on the mantel and turning it so it faced him. He sat back down in his chair and admired the picture fondly. Remembering the fairies words Arthur pushed his glass back onto his nose and reached into the sewing basket; taking back out his work and successfully threading the needle without pricking his finger once. Quickly and efficiently his finger worked expertly as the needle poked in and out of the fabric leaving a beautiful pattern in its wake.

Before he even knew it "Arthur! I'm home!" Alfred's voice echoed from the foyer accompanied by the sound of the front door closing. Surprised by the speed up in time Arthur looked over to the clock and was surprised to see it didn't say 8:00AM but 3:00PM.

"I'm in my study!" He called back as he tied off the end of the thread and cut off the remains. There was the _click clack_ of Alfred's shoes on the hard wood floor as he walked into Arthur's study. He smiled fondly at the sight of his cute little husband busy at work with one of his little hobbies.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked as he leaned against the frame of the door way.

"Splendid, I finished Mary Jo's present." He announced proudly as he held up the now completed piece of cloth for Alfred to see. The hulking American pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over to examine Arthur's work.

"It looks great; I know she'll love it." Alfred praised as he cupped Arthur's cheek and planted a soft kiss on his head.

"Oh come on, give me a real kiss." Arthur protested slyly as he smirked and cocked one eye brow seductively. Alfred smirked himself and leaned down towards the other's face. Their lips locking together in an unbreakable seal. Alfred and Arthur pulled away from each other, but remained close with touching foreheads and brushing noses.

"So you feel better?" Alfred asked as he stroked Arthur's cheeks.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid some of that endless optimism of yours had begun to rub off on me."

Alfred chuckled warmly. "How's that a bad thing?"

Arthur laughed as well. "Well you should be happy you were right. Distractions really does make the day go by faster." He said wrapped one hand around the back of Alfred thick muscular neck and gently tugging at the locks of ash blonde hair.

The American grinned. "Well heroes are always right aren't they?"

Arthur merely smiled and shook his head a little; impossible his husband was, but he loved him.

_Whenever I'm feeling unsure I'll just think of you Alfred and everything will be fine._ He thought to himself as they kissed again; a kiss that made the stress melt away into nothingness.

A week it doesn't seem like that long amount of time, but when your very future hangs on a thread at the end of those seven days. It can feel like an eternity- those seven days- that is if you don't have someone to help you make it through.

Sunday afternoon the phone rings. Alfred and Arthur shoot up from their perches on the living room couch and run to the kitchen where the phone sits on the corner of the smooth marble counter. Arthur grabs it first; clicking the pick up button with nervously trembling hands and bringing the device up to his ear. "Ello?" He calls.

"Hi, Arthur?" Its Mary Jo's familiar perky voice echoes from the other end of the line.

Arthur turns the phone on speaker so Alfred can hear her as well. "Yes, hello Mary Jo, how are you?" He asks politely even though he really wants to find out the answer to the question he had been with holding all week.

"I've been great and I think you'll be happy to know that you and Alfred are now parents to be because the procedure was successful!"

The world stopped for a moment as the realization of it all sank into the couple's skin. They were going to be parents…. It worked, it really, really worked. After the next nine months Alfred and Arthur would be the proud parents of a handsome little boy or a beautiful little girl. The realization of it all was over powering….

"Yes! Yes!" Alfred cheered as he pumped his fist in the air and bounced around the kitchen like a caffeine crazed idiot.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much for this Mary Jo. You have absolutely no idea how much this means to us. If you ever, _ever _need anything please call us. Thank you so much, thank you thank you." Every word tumbled out of his mouth as happiness filled his entire being.

One week was worth it all.

**Okay so finally I have the fourth part done! I had some writers block with this one for a while not to mention I'm working on like a hundred other stories at the same time. Phew… **

**Annotations: **

**Al and Arthur's wedding picture is based on a picture by Junez-chan on deviantart. .com/art/APH-Love-Coalition-163875331 **

**Anyway please review because nothing makes me want to write more than feedback from my readers! Thanks so much! XD **


	5. The Little Things That Say I Love You

**First off I'd really like to thank everyone for the super nice and supportive comments. You all really have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear feedback on the story. Thanks so much****ཀ ****You guys are the absolute best****ཀ ****So as thanks for all the nice comments here's another chapter up earlier than it's supposed to. Please enjoy and thanks so much to everyone****ཀ **

Political meetings had to be one of the worst things Alfred ever had to sit through. E-V-E-R. He found himself struggling to keep conscious every single time one of his old fat superiors started droning on about this issue or that. It wasn't as Alfred didn't care about his job or about the people that were influenced by his decisions- that wasn't the case at all- it was just those positively boring-to-the-point-where-he-could-practically-cry meetings that he had sit through at least once every business week. Sitting still like that for three hours or more wasn't exactly easy for the jittery caffeine high American.

It was Monday morning- four months since Mary Jo had called Alfred and Arthur and told them that she was successfully pregnant with their child- and Alfred hadn't been able to get a good and proper sleep for days and not for the dirty reason he wished it was. No it wasn't night after night of hot passionate sex with his petit British husband that kept him awake but the worried rambling of the Brit in question. After the two of them had found out Mary Jo was pregnant Arthur headed off to the bookstore and came home with an entire shelf's worth of books on children and babies. Alfred understood Arthur was excited- Alfred was so excited himself that he thought he would burst at the seems- but Arthur was getting a little too ahead of himself.

The blonde Brit would sit in bed every night starring at his latest book over the rims of his reading glasses- occasionally waking Alfred to show him something or make a comment- his latest book had been '101 Things That Can Go Wrong With Your Pregnancy' and so far it had been the worst one yet. Every five seconds he would jostle Alfred's shoulder asking him what would happen if their baby developed this disease of that medical disorder. Even though Mary Jo had called them after all her doctor's appointments to tell them everything was going smoothly that didn't leave Arthur convinced one single bit.

Now that Alfred hadn't earned a decent night's sleep in days it was even more difficult to remain even coherent during those long droning meetings. One of his colleagues was going on about some kind of recycling project as Alfred's heavy lids stung his eyes beyond belief as his head jolted forward and back as he tried to fight off the urge to lay his head on the table and take one _very_ long nap. He was tuning in and out of reality when suddenly "_I am an anti-Christ and I am and anarchist__ཀ __Don't know what but I how ta get it__ཀ __I wanna destroy the passer by__ཀ" _Began blaring full blast out from the cell phone in his pants pocket.

His head jerked up; blues eyes stretched wide. "I'm awakeཀ" He shouted in thoughts that the music was his alarm clock instead of his cell phone. He blinked his eyes and starred around the table at the others who were starring at him just as much. His cheeks flashes hotly for a moment as he realized what was happening and grabbed his phone; pressing the volume button so the ringer would turn off. That ring tone meant it was none other than his British husband Arthur calling him. He stood up and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck near the ends of his ash blonde hair. "Eh heh, heh sorry about that gentleman; forgot to turn it off." Some of his superiors shot him a disapproving glare; Alfred deemed it would be best if he got out for a second to get some fresh air and pick up his phone. "Excuse me for a moment please." Before any could protest his excuse Alfred high tailed it out of the meeting room and took a deep relieved sigh as the chunky wooden doors closed behind him.

Alfred looked down at his phones screen where a picture of him and Arthur flashed as a symbol that the blonde Brit was still attempting to get in touch with the hulking American. Alfred stuck his thumb under the lid flipping the phone open in one smooth motion and bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"What if our baby is a hermaphrodite?" Arthur stern logical voice question from the other end of the line.

"What?" Alfred questioned back in dismay; raising on eye brow inquisitively (Not that Arthur could see that.) "Wait, what does that even mean?" It was just one of those large medical terms that Alfred never bothered to learn because he wasn't a doctor.

"Bloody tosser, it's when a person has both male and female organs." Arthur scoffed.

Alfred began walking down thehall way of the building as he continued the conversation.

"Arthur come on, that isn't going to happen stop worrying."

"You don't know thatཀ You can't see the future can you?" Arthur protested angrily. "It happens to 1 in every 20,000 people; it happens more often then you think it would." It sounded as if the Brit was reading right out of the book as he spoke to his American counterpart.

"Then that would mean there are at least 5 people in the area are hermaphrodites." Alfred folded his arms over his chest and stopped to lean back on the wall by the vending machines.

"Well... well you still never know." His voice was flustered and Alfred guessed he was probably burning a bright shade of red; how cute.

"Thanks for sharing with that with me Arthur, but I was in the middle of a meeting when you called me and now all my bosses know that your ring tone is 'Anarchy in the U.K.'" He chuckled.

"Well then I wont keep you. I just thought I 'ought to let you know."

"Thank Artie; I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Yes, yes I love you too."

Alfred flipped his phone closed before shoving the small contraption back in his pocket and glanced over at the vending machine. He resisted the urge to buy a can of coke-a-cola to regenerate his caffeine stores and headed back to the meeting room where he knew an unhappy boss would unfortunately be waiting for him.

"Man was Mr. Madison pissed at you." Alfred's co-worker Jack laughed as he slung his coat over his shoulder and grabbed his brief case off from his chair.

"Yeah well at least I got off relatively easy. I just can believe I forgot to turn my phone off." Alfred sighed as he did the same as Jack.

The black haired man snickered. "Not that surprising; you're a very forgetful person Al."

Alfred sighed again. "It wouldn't have happened if Arthur wasn't so paranoid all the time. Ever since this whole baby business thing started out he's been on edge about every single thing. I mean I love the guy and all it's just that he tends to get so worked up over everything."

"Y'know I'll tell you when my wife was pregnant with Jessica it was the same thing. She read baby books _constantly_ and was worried about every single little thing. If the doctor so much as looked at her weird during a check up she would freak and nearly burst into tears thinking something was wrong."

That was pleasant to know. Alfred's _male_ husband was worrying the same as if he was the one who was pregnant instead of Mary Jo. It was obvious who the girl in the relationship was (*cough*Arthur*cough*) but this was just beyond ridiculous. Jack beat Alfred's in a reassuring way that only be conveyed through one guy to another. "Best of luck to ya man."

Alfred nodded his head in appreciation. He was going to need all the luck he could get once he made it home.

Sure enough when the clock struck three and Alfred returned home he wasn't shocked to find his petite British lover huddled up on his favorite green velvet arm chair intently starring down at his current book; emerald eyes darting back and forth as he looked over every line. Alfred gently rapped his knuckles against the wooden door frame; trying to get his husband's attention. The blonde in the chair hardly flinched let alone actually life his head to look Alfred in the eye. "I'm home..."

"Welcome back. How was your day?" He still continued to furiously read; speaking as if his brain was on autopilot and was merely going through the motions.

Alfred sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the doorframe. "S'okay..." The hulking American shrugged his broads shoulders. Arthur gave a near silent hum in recognition that he had actually heard what Alfred had said. Alfred gritted his teeth and gazed down at the grain in the wood flooring. Arthur hadn't even given him so much as a dirty look for misusing his precious English language.

"So..." Alfred breathed out as he rocked back on the heels of his shoes. "I think I'm gonna go flush all your tea down the toilet before dinner, then maybe burn all your flowers with a blow torch, and then I might finish off the night by chucking some of your awful rock hard scones through a few of the windows in the living room." If that didn't get his attention nothing would. If there were three things you weren't allowed to poke fun at with Arthur- even if you were married to him- was his tea, his garden, and his awful cooking. (Alfred remembered many a time when Arthur had cooked for him as newly weds and caused the poor American to be up half the night with stomach troubles.)

Arthur didn't so much as bat an eyelash; not bothering to make any kind of noise that singled to Alfred that he was even still listening. Hurt by his normally loving husband's cold attitude Alfred turned around and slunked out to the living room where he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch; flipping on the TV in the process. Maybe later his British counterpart would be ready to actually hold a conversation with him or maybe at least look him in the eye and acknowledge his existence.

By the time dinner rolled around and Alfred had finished grilling up two large medium done stakes he placed the plates on the table and walked down the hall to where Arthur was still sitting in his study; absolutely infatuated with his book. "Artie..." Alfred called into the lavishly decorated room as he wiped his hands on a dish towel. Sure enough Arthur was still in that green velvet chair. The scene looked exactly the same except for the fact that the lamp next to the chair had been turned on with the ever fading sunlight outside.

The brit didn't respond.

"Arthur." Alfred called more loudly. Still nothing. "Arthurཀ"He shouted this time.

"Yes, yes I'll be there in a minute; don't get your knickers in a knotཀ" His blonde counterpart shout back in annoyance. "Just go sit down and I'll meet you in there."

Alfred breathed out a very long over dramatic sigh as he shuffled back down the hall and flopped down into his seat at the dining room table. His head fell onto the tables thick wooden surface with a loud _clunk_ as he waited for Arthur to come down the hall and join him. He'd be here soon. He probably hadn't eaten much all day so he was probably starving as hell. He'd be walking down that hall way any moment.

Fifteen minutes went by and slowly the piping hot delicious meal had begun to grow cold with the passing time. Alfred played with his fork; pushing around the mashed potatoes on his plate with the shining piece of silver wear. Even though it was apparent that Arthur wasn't going to be joining him anytime soon he still didn't feel quite right chowing down without his husband's constant scolding of his impolite eating habits. That was even if Arthur was his husband anymore....

At the beginning of it all Arthur had been cute and clingy; always seeking comfort from Alfred which always led to long nights of happily cuddling together on the couch. Now Arthur had distanced himself from Alfred and focused on the baby and nothing but the baby. Alfred was just as happy and excited as Arthur was- truly and honestly he was- but shouldn't the couple enjoy what time they had left before they had to worry about a crying baby? Alfred nearly felt like a dog whose owners had just cast him aside as soon as their little bundle of joy had come bouncing into their lives. To tell the truth it really hurt the rather sensitive American....

Alfred dropped his fork- letting it crash to the plate with a loud clatter- and pushed back his chair with a loud screech. The ash blonde American stormed down the hallway; bursting into Arthur's study and proceeding to where he still sat curled up on the chair. Alfred quickly grabbed the book out of the brit's hands; throwing it off to the other side of the room where the gold blonde couldn't easily reach it. "Heyཀ What the bloody hell do you think you're-ཀ" He shouted furiously but quickly cut himself off as Alfred cupped the smaller man's face gently in his large calloused hands and tenderly crushed their lips together.

For a moment Arthur didn't know how to react; it had all happened so fast the poor dear even forgot to close his eyes and found himself starring crossed at the bridge of Alfred's nose and his rectangular glasses. Alfred pulled away and left only mere centimeters between them; foreheads touching and noses brushing. Arthur looked up into Alfred's endless blue eyed gaze and gently caressed his cheek. "Git... what brought that up all of a sudden?"

"Arthur you've been ignoring me."

"What? N-no I haven't I've just,"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't been ignoring me." Alfred's gaze was intense; deeply searching through Arthur's for answers. The Brit could not bring himself to look his loving husband in the eye. True it hadn't been intended, but he guessed he had been rather distant from Alfred there past couple of weeks.... "Look Arthur I know you didn't really mean it but when you treat me like this I don't think you realize how much it really hurts."

"Alfred..."

"I know this whole baby thing is super important and like a really big milestone in our lives and all, but just because we have a kid in the picture doesn't mean we have to just wistfully stare at each other from across the dinner table."

Arthur closed his eyes as he felt the old green orbs sting with his growing guilt. Alfred gently snaked his arms around Arthur's small thin shoulders; holding his beloved husband close as if the distance between them- no matter how small- was still too far. "Please Artie... promise me that no matter what happens that you'll always pack one of those weird scones in my lunch, that you'll laugh when I write notes with the steam on the mirror when you take a shower, that you'll always give me a goodbye kiss when I leave for work and cuddle with me before we go to bed at night. All those things may be little, but they mean the world to me Arthur and always show me that you love me. So please don't stop doing them."

Arthur could feel the tears growing in the corners of his eyes as he flung his arms around Alfred broad shoulders and pulled himself closer to him. "Gitཀ" He cried as he buried his face into the crook of Alfred's neck. "Don't you ever think that I don't love youཀ I promise that no amount of children is ever going to make me stop loving you. Sure it will be difficult to take care of ourselves as well as a child, but we can do it and no matter what it will never ever change the fact that we are married and that we love each other."

With the sun retired for the day the two blondes embraced by the dim light of the table lamb; holding each other with no will to ever let go. Alfred would have gladly stayed like that forever and Arthur would have only agreed; well that was until Alfred's stomach let out a long and loud growl. With the mushy moment gone at the hand Alfred's insatiable appetite the two merely laughed together and headed down the hall to the kitchen hand and hand. With the two newly piping hot meals Alfred and Arthur sat down to dinner laughing and talking about the days events together. No matter how busy the couple came with the new baby on the way there would never be any way that they could ever stop loving each other. All the little things in life showed those wonderful aspects.

Arthur was gathering the plates and rinsing them off before gently placing them in the dishwasher rack when suddenly the door bell rang. Who could it be at this hour? "I got it," Alfred offered as he finished placing a container of leftovers in the fridge. He headed down the hall to the front door; not bothering to look through the peek hole as always.

It gave him a great shock as he opened the door and gazed down at the couple's surprise visitor. "... Mary Jo?"

**I'm sorry, I love you all, please don't kill me. *hides behind desk* I know that was pretty mean of me to end with a cliff hanger, but if you're all good little readers and supply some feed back you may be rewarded again (haha oh, threats...) Well in any case rewards or not feed back is very much so appreciated and always give me the strength to continue writing. Thanks so much to you all****ཀ **


	6. What's in a Name

"Mary Jo?" Alfred questioned in dismay as he gazed upon their surprise house guest. Yes there in fact did stand his and Arthur's blonde haired blue eyed surrogate. She stood there on the steps dressed in a light lavender shirt that billowed out over her stomach- which had definitely grown and rounded with child since the last time Alfred had laid eyes on the petite girl- and a pair of jeans; a small bag slung around her shoulder. Her cheeks were blotchy and her pale blue eyes were red rimmed as if the poor girl had been crying her little heart out.

She nervously tucked a lock of her curly blonde hair behind her ear and adjusted the bag on her arm. "Uh... h-hi Alfred I'm uh... I'm real sorry to be botherin' y'all so late at night, but uh..." Her hurt oakie twanged voice trailed off at the end as she bit her lower lip and looked as if she was trying her hardest not to burst out crying.

Alfred wasn't sure about what had happened to her- fortunately the only hurt thing about her appeared to be her feelings- but he knew she needed help. "No you're not bothering us at all; come on it." He opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing the southern girl to step inside; a small word of thanks passing out her lips as she did.

"Al who's at the door?" Arthur called from down the hall in the kitchen. His foot steps resounding off the walls as he began making his way down the hall to see for himself. The brit froze and nearly dropped the dish towel he had been wiping his hands on when his emerald eyed gaze rested upon Mary Jo. "Mary Jo?" He had the identical reaction that his husband had had only a few moments ago.

"Hi Arthur... I'm real sorry about botherin' y'all..." She apologized again nervously.

"No you're not bothering us at all, but what brought you here? Is there something wrong?" What could she possibly be doing here so late? There had to be something wrong? Maybe there was something wrong with the baby... Worry instantly consumed the brit.

"Well uh.. N-Nate and I kinda got into a big fight..."

Rage overcame the American. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Alfred demanded. He didn't care who the hell Nathan thought he was, no one hurt a woman let alone a pregnant one. If the hulking found out that, that pissy son of a bitch so much as laid a hand on her there would be hell to pay.

"No, no he didn't hurt me at all!" She quickly dismissed Alfred's assumption when she sensed his sudden anger. "It was only a lot of yellin', but still... I couldn't stand to be around him anymore..."

Alfred and Arthur exchanged a brief glance; an entire conversation passing between them as their gazes met. "Well then it seems you've been through a lot tonight. Why don't you and Alfred go have a seat in the living room and I'll make you a nice hot cup of tea."

"Yeah come on in; take a load off." Alfred offered warmly as he led her into the living room and Arthur headed off to put the kettle on.

Alfred felt kinda weird; sitting across from her on the chair while she sat on the couch. He didn't want to keep staring down at her swelled stomach, but he felt his eyes drawn there... That was his child... his and Arthur's. This was the first time Alfred had seen her in, well, four months. The sight of it all gave him a good feeling; a warm one that settled deep in his chest and just caused a smile to spread across his lips. She looked a bit nervous at the fact that Alfred kept staring at her; nervously glancing from side to side in hopes that it was something around her that he was staring out and not actually her.

"Is Earl Grey tea alright Mary Jo or would you prefer a different kind?" Arthur thankfully called from a kitchen breaking Alfred's paternal trance.

"N-no Earl Grey is fine." She called back.

Alfred paused for a moment as the silence settled back in. "Ha-ha sorry I didn't mean to be staring." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Jus' kinda having a bit of a reality check."

"Oh no, no worries." She dismissed as she seemed more relaxed with an explanation to Alfred's intense staring. Arthur came into the room with a serving tray laden with two cups a tea (A cup of coffee out of habit for Alfred) and the cream and sugar that went with it. A plate of newly warmed up- and slightly charred- scones and a few small dishes of jam, butter, and clotted cream. Alfred grimaced a little bit as he set eyes on the scones; his stomach slightly twisted as he remembered the last time he had ate one of said baked English "goods."He nervously looked over at Mary Jo while Arthur's back had been turned to him. "Don't eat the scones." He mouthed silently as he made a slicing gesture over his neck to make sure his message was a matter or great sickness and health. He didn't want his child exposed to his husband's horrible cooking just yet (Or ever if he could help it) plus Mary Jo seemed to have been through enough tonight; stomach problems didn't need to be added to that list.

She cocked her head to one side in questions; gold blonde bangs bouncing against the side of her face as she eyed him curiously. He mouthed his warning again, but still she seemed clueless as to what exactly the American was trying to convey.

Arthur swiftly turned on his heel and faced Alfred; lips pulled down in a scowl and fists resting against his rather prominent hips. "Are you insulting my cooking behind my back?" He asked as he cocked one thick brow.

Alfred froze. "What? Me? No, no of course not I- I love your," He reached and grabbed one of the biscuit like pastries. He was going to brave eating one to prove to Arthur his words were true (Sort of) but once he held one of the biscuits in his hands he lost his nerve. "... Rock hard and burned scones..." He nervously flashed his husband an apologetic grin as he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Git," Arthur scoffed another one of his weird British insults. "It's burnt not burned. Use the English language properly or don't use it at all." The petit Brit crossed his arm tightly over his chest and sat down on the same couch Mary Jo sat on. The small blonde girl let out a small laugh as a near forced smile drew up on her lips. But soon he smile faded as she stared down into the steaming tea in her the cup she cradled ever so gently in her hands sitting atop her slowly disappearing lap.

Alfred and Arthur exchanged another glance; both not knowing how to really deal with this sort of situation. Arthur deemed maybe it would best if he tried to console the poor girl first. He hesitated a moment before gently placing his hand reassuringly on Mary Jo's shoulder; she glanced up at him with a hopeful look in her teary blue eyes. Arthur swallowed hard. He was never one to be very good at this sort of thing. "... Cheer up, love." He offered kindly. "Just be patient, I'm sure all Nathan needs is just a short time to think. I bet he'll call soon practically begging at your feet for forgiveness." She seemed to brighten up a bit. "Like I always say, keep a stiff upper lip." Alfred resisted a snicker seeing as how Arthur was probably much more moody than any hormonal pregnant woman.

She breathed in a long breath through her nose and then let it out as a wistful sigh and delicately hooked her finger around the handle of her tea cup. "I do really hope y'all are right." She brought the rim of the cup to her lips and took a long thoughtful sip.

A small silence had settled in between the three blondes; nothing but the sound of steady breathing and clinking tea cups filled the spacious living room. Alfred was about to break the silence- as it really made the usually chatty American anxious- but Mary Jo beat him to the punch. "So, no to rush y'all or anything, but have you though of any names for the baby yet?" She asked curiously as she placed her now empty cup and saucer back on the table.

Arthur was caught a bit off guard as he reached out and grabbed the tea pot to pour Mary Jo another cup. He thought about it for a moment. In all honesty even though the last few month the baby had been pretty much the only thing on his mind the Brit and his impossible husband really hadn't given much thought as to what to name it. "Uh well uh..." He stammered intelligently as he started rattling every single baby name he could possibly think of in his mind. _Just pick two you like. _He thought to himself. "We uh, we really haven't talked it over much but uh... I think for a girl I like Abigail or Elizabeth and for a boy... for a boy I think I like..." He took a moment to think about it. "I like... Charlie." Yes, yes he rather liked Charlie.

"Aw, those are such cute names." Mary Jo smiled.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" Alfred asked as slightly held up one hand.

"Oh well fine then, what do you like for names?" England asked in annoyance. If Arthur was going to ne the "mother" in this parenthood shouldn't _he_ be the one to pick names?

Alfred's blue eyed gaze traveled up to the ceiling as he gave it some thought. "Okay for a girl I like... I think I like Hilary," England made a small noise of disapproval. "Michelle," Another disapproving grunt from the American's petit husband. "Or maybe Laura,"

"Would you stop giving out names of America's bloody first ladies?" Arthur scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

Alfred frowned slightly and ignored Arthur's comment as he thought of a boy's name that tickled his fancy. "For a boy I think I like... Cooper." He said his opinion confidently.

"Cooper?" England echoed back in surprise and somewhat disgust. "You want to name our child after my old dog?"

America froze for a second. "Wait, you had a dog?" Alfred usually remembered most of the ting Arthur had told him, but he couldn't remember _everything_ the Brit ever told him.

"Yes, I bought him when he was only a pup and I had him for thirteen years." England spoke as if he was offended that Alfred hadn't remembered that one little detail of his life.

_Play it safe and say you remember. _"Cooper... Cooper, oh yeah, yeah now I remember he was like a Scottish terrier or something right?" He laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"No, he was a Welsh Corgi. You're not even close." Swing and a miss. Arthur two points, Alfred zip.

Suddenly Mary Jo burst out into laugher, her small shoulders shaking and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a large smile. Alfred and Arthur glanced over at each other and then back at Mary Jo, worried that maybe she had somehow gone off her rocker. "Sorry... I didn't mean to laugh I just... y'all are just too funny." She gasped out in between laughing fits.

The other two blonde just looked at each other for a brief moment before Alfred snickered and soon burst out into laughter with Mary Jo. Arthur soon following suit with only a small chuckle. The three shared a good laugh before Arthur's green eyed gaze slid over to the clock and he noticed how late it was getting.

"Well," He breathed out. "It seems it's getting late. Mary Jo," He said as he turned back to the blonde girl. "You are welcome to spend the night if you wish, we have a guest bedroom upstairs." It seemed as though Nathan wasn't going to be calling her anytime soon and even if he did Arthur really didn't think it was a very good idea for her to be driving on the road this late at night.

Her face became crest fallen at the realization that her dear fiancé wasn't going to be calling and begging for forgiveness tonight. She forced a smile to her lips. "Oh no, no. I really don't want to impose on you guys."

"You're not imposing at all. Besides it's not safe to be driving this late at night." Alfred offered kindly as he stood up from his chair and stretched his arms high above his head; letting each vertebra in his back crack. She was reluctant, but after reassurance from the dynamic duo she agreed and the three of them headed upstairs to turn in for the night.

Alfred moved on ahead down the hall way to his and Arthur' bed room while Arthur hung back and made sure Mary Jo had everything she needed. After bidding each other good night Mary Jo began to head down the hall towards the guest room. "By the way," She said as she stopped mid step and turned back to Arthur and gave him a genuine warm smile. "I really do like the name Charlie."

**Okay so this chapter was kind of half assed, but I'm exhausted after a long weekend of prom and post- prom partying. I was also having a bit of writer's block again so please forgive me for the crappy chapter. Still reviews are very much so appreciated. You guys really have no idea your comments mean to me. So in any case thanks for putting up with me and sticking with the story so far. Thanks my lovies I'm so grateful! 3 **


	7. The Perils of Pregnancy

"What do you think he yelled at her about?" Alfred asked Arthur as the two removed the several throw pillows from their bed, discarding them off to the side so only their normal pillows remain.

"I'm not quite sure, but by remembering what he was like last time he was here, I'm pretty sure it was something involving us." Arthur scoffed as he folded down the bed's comforter to expose the clean white sheets. Last time- and the only time- the couple met Mary Jo's fiancé Nathan he wasn't exactly Mr. Kind-and-courteous. Mary Jo had slightly hinted to the fact that he wasn't exactly open minded to the kind of relationship Alfred and Arthur shared.

Arthur was very sensitive to the subject of his homosexuality. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his marriage to Alfred. In fact the Brit would proudly flaunt their relationship and shout from the roof tops that he loved his husband with all his heart. The thing that Arthur was sensitive about was people who believed that what he and Alfred shared was something wrong. Those many close minded people who think love is something that can between only men and women. Whenever Arthur came across one of those impossible people he always had to do his best not to deck them across the face and start ranting on about how love isn't something that happens just between men and women.

Why couldn't Alfred and Arthur be together? As long as they loved each other what did it matter if they were a man and woman, two women, or two men?

"You don't know that Arthur." Alfred pointed out as he began removing his shirt as he normally slept in nothing but a pair of cotton superman printed pajama bottoms.

"Well I have good reasons to believe so." Arthur shot back as he drew back the sheets and hauled himself into bed. "He's probably just another one of those close minded homophobic bastards who thinks our love is wrong."

"Arthur," Alfred chided sternly.

"What? I can't _stand_ people like that. They're so thick headed that they won't even listen to reason." Arthur didn't feel as if he was saying anything wrong. As far as the Brit was concerned he was perfectly right in his words.

"I know, I know," Alfred soothed his husband as he crawled into bed next to him, snuggling up close to the Brit's petit form and wrapping his arms around him. "It's not easy dealing with people like that, but for Mary Jo's sake don't say anything to her. It seems like she stressed out enough as it is and all that stress isn't good for the baby."

That would pretty much stop Arthur dead in his tracks. The Brit frowned in defeat as snuggled up closer to Alfred. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine. Nathan seemed to be at least decent enough that he wouldn't just kick her out, especially in her condition." Alfred soothed as he brushed his finger against Arthur's forehead, gently pulling his messy bangs out of his liquid emerald eyes. "For now let's just get a good night's rest and we'll get everything all sorted out in the morning."

Arthur mumbled a sleepy word of agreement as he relaxed and settled down into the bed, pressed against Alfred's chest. He drifted off to sleep with the comfort of Alfred's presence and his mumbling of sweet nothings.

When Arthur's eyes cracked open the next morning he found that he had once again been pushed to the near edge of the bed awkwardly covered in sheets. Alfred was still asleep next to him, snoring like a motor boat as he stretched his long limbs out over most of the bed. Arthur had somehow become used to this over the course of the three years he and Alfred had been married, but still he thought it would be best to invest in a king sized bed. His sleepy half lidded gaze slid over to the alarm clock on the night side table where the little red numbers flashed 7:30 AM. Alfred would have to get up for work.

Arthur rolled over- being carefully not to get tangled in the sheets- so he faced Alfred. "Al, get up. You have to get ready for work." He grumbled as he weakly smacked the American's arm a few times.

Alfred groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Ngh… I'm taking off today…"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. Alfred said that nearly every morning just because he wanted to sleep and Arthur would then proceed to kick him out of bed or pour cold water on his head, but today he let it slide seeing as how Alfred still had plenty of sick days left. One day off wouldn't kill him.

"Fine, you git." Arthur insulted affectionately as he lightly ran his hand over the American's cheek. "Just for today."

Arthur sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and took in a deep breath before he put all his weight on his feet and stood up. He stretched his thin arms high over his head and grunted as his back comfortably cracked. He thought he might as well head down stairs and call Alfred out of work since it didn't seem like the American was going to be getting up anytime soon. As he opened their bed room door and the sounds of Alfred's infernal snoring grew quieter Arthur heard a new noise and was one that he would gladly choose snoring over.

The bathroom door was tightly closed and from behind its wooden surface came the awful gagging and choking noises of someone "losing their lunch." Memories of last night vaguely flooded back into Arthur's mind as he remembered how Mary Jo had come to their house in seek of refuge after a fight with Nathan. Sure enough when he looked though the open door of the guest bedroom the bed was left unmade and the sheets tossed to the floor as if she had made a hasty run for the bathroom.

Poor girl. Arthur had read about the perils of morning sickness in one of the many books he had purchased. To be honest the sounds of her being sick made Arthur's stomach churn and made him feel like he was going to be sick along with her. The Brit swallowed the acid rising in the back of his throat as he approached the door. "Mary Jo?" He called as he lightly rapped his knuckles against the door. "Are you alright?" Idiot. Of course she wasn't alright. She definitely didn't sound alright.

There were a few moments of silence, well not really silence but she didn't say anything. She coughed a few times before her voice came from the other side of the door. "Yeah... don't worry I'm fine..." She faded off and Arthur cringed back slightly as he heard her release the contents of her stomach out into the porcelain bowl once again. She must've been finished because soon Arthur heard the toilet flush followed by a few shuffling sounds and the small _swish_ of the faucet being turned on. Arthur waited in silence for a few more moments while he guessed Mary Jo was attempting to rid her mouth of that awful acidic taste.

Soon thought the door clicked open and there she stood in a pair of light sage green cotton pajamas she must've had pack in her bag. Her blonde curls were ruffled and sticking up in awkward directions probably messed up from her sleep. She held a tissue against her mouth as she looked over at Arthur with cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about that... but this kinda happens pretty much every morning."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Arthur reassured. It wasn't as if the poor girl could help it. It was just one of the weird things a body did during pregnancy. "Is uh… is there anything I can get for you?" Arthur asked politely; really trying to remember whether or not he had stocked mouthwash in the guest bathroom.

She shyly looked up at Arthur, chewing on the nail of her thumb. "Um… I'm real sorry, but uh… I'm kinda hungry…" With the way she spoke so quietly and fidgeted you would think she was asking for something as precious as an eight carat diamond ring or something (Her nervous and shy behavior eerily reminded Arthur of his brother in law, Matthew.)

But of course Mary Jo was hungry; she was feeding for two after all. "Oh yes of course, whatever you want I can bet we have it. Alfred likes to keep a well stocked kitchen."

The two quaintly chatted as they headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Arthur started going through his morning routine of preparing a pot of his favorite beverage- only stopping briefly to call Alfred out of work. Arthur was surprised as he and Mary Jo got into a very intense conversation about preferences in teas. It was nice to talk about tea for a change considering Alfred couldn't ever stomach the dried leaf and water mixture and preferred to drink super caffeinated coffee with four spoonfuls of sugar. (As if the already hyper American needed more caffeine….)

Mary Jo had requested nothing more than a few pieces of plain white toast for breakfast. "Is there anything you like on it?" Arthur inquired. "Butter, jam, cream cheese?" Like he said earlier, whatever she named there was an eighty percent they had in the fridge or pantry.

"Uh…" She began nervously. "I know this is going to sound really weird… but uh, can I have peanut butter," Oh well that wasn't weird. Alfred often ate toast with peanut butter on it. "And pickles?" Oh. So that was the weird part.

Even though Arthur could feel his stomach acids churning again at the thought he merely forced a smile upon his lips. "Of course, whatever you want." He said as he moved to get the requested items. _Oh god, please don't let this child have Alfred's appetite or eating habits, oh please…._ Arthur silently begged.

Suddenly, "HOLY SHIT!" Echoed like good god from upstairs followed by a small _thunk_ which was followed by a huge _crash._ Mary Jo just about nearly jumped a foot out of her seat while Arthur merely sat there and sighed. He knew Alfred had risen from his dead sleep, seen the alarm clock, freaked out thinking he was late, and then fell out of bed to the hard wood floor below. "Arthur! Arthur I'm gonna be late for work! Why didn't you wake me up?" The sounds of his footsteps sounded heavy on the ceiling as the large American ran back in forth in a desperate attempt to get ready and get to work on time.

Arthur only sighed again and shook his head. "I already called you out! Stop running around!" Arthur called back as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The hectic thumping stopped. Arthur gave a weary smile and looked over at Mary Jo. "He's a bit of an idiot," He chuckled.

She laughed too. "Maybe, but you love him."

Arthur nodded his head and agreed. "Yes that is true, I do."

Arthur nursed his cup of tea and Mary Jo her um… "Breakfast" when Alfred's footsteps on the stairs grew louder and louder until the ash blonde American appeared in the door way of the kitchen. He grinned and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Ha-ha, man that nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Maybe if you learn to wake up that wouldn't have happened." Arthur teased lightly.

"What can I say? I'm not a morning person." He chuckled as he walked over to where Arthur sat at the kitchen table and gave him a quick good morning kiss. Alfred's blue eyes flicked up behind his glasses that were sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Hey Mary Jo," He beamed. "How're you doing this morning?"

She swallowed a mouthful of her strange concoction she called breakfast. "Fine, thank you very much."Alfred looked down at her meal and swallowed hard with distaste as he tried to not vomit at the sight.

"That's uh… that's quite the breakfast you got there…" He laughed nervously.

Her cheeks flushed a blushing shade of pink. "I know… I… well I just kinda had a craving for it I guess…" She nervously fidgeted.

"Leave the poor girl alone Alfred. She can't help it." Arthur gently scolded.

"I wasn't making fun of her." Alfred protested as he left the table and headed over to the fridge to find something that suited his fancy for that morning's breakfast. "Well I don't know about you Arthur, but I'm gonna cook up some eggs and bacon." The American said as he pulled out the ingredients; holding them in both his arms as he gently kicked the fridge door closed.

"Sounds fine to me, love." Arthur agreed before he began to strike up another harmless conversation with Mary Jo. Alfred whistled happily to himself as he bustled about the kitchen preparing his and Arthur's meal. He had just placed a few strips of bacon into the pan- the intoxicating smell filling his nose- when suddenly the sound of one of the chairs screeching back on that tiled floor echoed loudly in his ears.

"Excuse me!" Mary Jo barley managed to shout as she ran down the hall way, hands clasped over her mouth.

Arthur shot up from his seat. "Bathroom is the first door on your right, love!" He knew what was wrong- her morning sickness was probably triggered by the smell of the frying bacon- but Alfred didn't know that.

"Whoa is she okay?" Alfred shouted in surprise, turning around so quickly that his loose grip on the spatula sent it flying out of his hand and crashing into a nearby cabinet.

"She should be alright, it's only morning sickness." Arthur explained as he picked up the nearby newspaper. Alfred thought about it as he went over and picked up the projectile weapon that was once a spatula, examining the cabinet to make sure he hadn't scratched the wood. Well jeeze, in times like these Alfred sure was glad he wasn't a woman.

**Slow chapter I know, but bear with me. I have a whole dramatic thing going on next chapter and I didn't want to add it to this chapter otherwise it'd be waaaay too long. So in any case please review. You guys have really no idea how great it feels to receive feedback. It really keeps me going when I get tired of writing or have a mental block. Thanks so much lovies! Next chapter will be better I promise! **


	8. A Silent Pact

**(Okay Lovies, I specially dedicate this chapter to Forbbidensoul562. She specially asked if I could finish this one chapter since she will be away in Europe for two weeks and wanted some nice USUK before she left. So here you are done in a flash for you. Have fun on your trip! :D) **

Arthur didn't feel quite right as he sat there at the kitchen table and merely pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. Something just didn't feel right in the air as he abandoned his food- having lost his appetite- and instead moved to nursing his cup of tea. The air felt tense and thick almost stifling and cutting his breath short. He turned his gaze towards the hall way where the bathroom door was tightly shut with Mary Jo inside. The blonde girl had been in there for awhile now… it was starting to worry the Brit.

"I'm going to go check on her." Arthur proclaimed as he placed his tea cup back on the saucer and got up to head down the hall. Alfred gave a curt nod and continued to wolf down his food in his normal distasteful manner. Arthur's footsteps on the hard wood floor were light as his heart pounded and his lungs constricted. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and pulled his robe tighter over his thin shoulders as he reached out and gingerly knocked on the door. "Mary Jo?" He called through the wooden slab. "Are you alright? You've been in there for awhile…" There came no answer from the other side. "Mary Jo?" Arthur called again and was still met by only silence. Concerned the Brit hesitantly reached for the door knob, turning it slowly and gently pushing the door open.

"Mary Jo…" He poked his head around and looked around the small half bath and easily spotted her sitting on the closed seat of the toilet, her blonde curls hanging in front of her face which was blotchy and streaked with tears. She had her arms wrapped around herself, particularly her growing mid section. Arthur could feel his heart breaking for the poor girl who he had once seen as a ray of sunshine in the dull world they lived in. The poor dear, left so heart broken by a man who she thought supported her. If Arthur was any less of a gentleman he would find that Nathan and give a good beating to the face. No one treated anyone like this especially not someone you loved.

Arthur took a hesitant step into the bathroom. "… Please… cheer up, love. Things are going to get better you just have to look on the bright side." Arthur attempted to soothe the broken girl. "Don't worry about Nathan, he'll come around."

She didn't seem to be consoled. Her shoulders only shook with small silent sobs and fresh tears poured from the rims of her now dull blue eyes still covered by her blonde bangs. She bit her lower lip and merely shook her head. She breathed in a shaky breath, "It's not Nate I'm cryin' about…" Her voice quivered.

Arthur was confused. "Then what's wrong?" He inquired.

She slowly brought her gaze to meet his and he saw filled in her blue eyes was pain and not emotional pain. She rested her hands on the swell of her stomach. "I…I think something's wrong…"

Arthur's blood turned to ice in his veins.

Arthur hated hospitals. He hated them more than anything in the world. They always smelled of sterile rubber gloves, medicine, floral soap, and even the stale scent of death and sickness lingered in the air. Even though the halls of the hospital were large and expansive Arthur still felt as if they were as small as a broom closet and just as suffocating.

When Mary Jo had proclaimed she believed there was something wrong with the baby Arthur had immediately sprung into action, calling Alfred and having him carry her to the car while he grabbed a few things of hers and theirs from upstairs. He then proceeded to fly down the carpet covered steps and hop into the car along with them.

Alfred had probably run about five red lights and nearly caused an accident or two, but once Mary Jo was in the safe care of the doctors the American bravely faced the cops that had been chasing them down, explaining the situation and flashing a government I.D. badge to fend them off.

Arthur was currently pacing back and forth in the waiting room, nearly leaving a rut in white tiled floor from where he strode back and forth. Alfred watched from behind the rims of his glasses as the Brit paced, making him dizzy from the near constant motion. "Arthur," The American chided his bustling husband gently. "You're making dizzy from all that pacing."

"Well sorry, but you know how I get when I'm nervous." He proclaimed, not faltering a bit in his steps. Arthur could never sit still when he was nervous. It was nearly impossible as the stillness of his body allowed Arthur's thoughts to run wild, (His current thought of Mary Jo's sickness being a miscarriage) growing to epic proportions and going on a rampage in his mind which would eventually send him into panic attack mode. If one couldn't guess, it wasn't very good to have an OCD prone Brit with a panic attack.

Alfred let a heavy sigh pass from his lips as he hauled himself out of his chair and walked over to his husband, grabbing the smaller man's shoulders and holding him steady. "Arthur," He said sternly as he gazed intently in the Brit eyes. Sky blue eyes meeting a wild grassy green gaze. "Calm down. Mary Jo will be fine; the doctors are taking very good care of her." Alfred attempted to soothe the frazzled Brit.

Arthur remained completely unconvinced.

The ever persistent man Alfred was he gently took Arthur in his arms, resting his chin on top of his head and stoking his golden blonde hair; whispering soothing sweet nothings into his ear. Even thought Arthur still remained on edge the comfort from Alfred seemed to be helping a considerable amount. But that was short lived.

"So what do you two do to my fiancé?" Even though Alfred and Arthur had only heard that voice once it didn't take more than a second to know who it was. Standing there at the entrance to the waiting room was Mary Jo's "fiancé" Nathan. He stood there so sure of himself with his legs spread apart and his arms folded tightly over his chest as if he was superior to all men of the world.

Arthur pushed Alfred away slightly, turning around so he could face the brunette man. "What _we've_ done?" He echoed back sarcastically. "I believe the question you're looking for is what have _you_ done?" Arthur corrected, each word rolling of his tongue positively dripping with venom. The Brit instantly regretted ever calling him to tell him about Mary Jo.

Nathan snorted snobbishly. "What _I've_ done? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Oh really?" Arthur shot back. "Then what exactly led you to believe that complete and utter nonsense?" The Brit taunted the brunette across the room.

"Well," Nathan began in a very matter of factual tone. "Obviously Mary Jo is here in this hell hole because of you two faggots and your little demon spawn."

Arthur's green eyes grew wide with shock at Nathan's brutal and harsh words. Nathan might as well have smacked Arthur right across the face because within only a few split seconds a hot rage flared throughout every single vein, artery, and capillary in the Brit's body. He gnashed his teeth together, thick brows furrowing, and green eyes glowing with fury.

Faggot? Well Nathan also might as well have called Arthur every single awful insult in the book because to him none of them even compared to that one. He hated that word with a fiery passion. People died for that word, protesting against it and its cruelty to homosexuals. It drove Arthur completely mad with rage every single time he ever heard it.

Arthur clenched his hands into tightly packed fists. "That's it. This guy needs to be taught a lesson." The Brit began to make a beeline for Nathan, but Alfred reacted quickly; snatching his husband's wrist and pulling him back with little effort.

"Arthur," He chided even though there was rage lining all along the edges of his voice as well. "Don't do it, he's not worth all the fuss." It was obvious it was taking all the American had not to go over there and also teach Nathan a lesson… using his fists.

The brunette just stood there still looking sure of himself with a cocky grin spread on his face as he realized that both Alfred and Arthur didn't have the guts to come and hit him. "I have no idea why Mary Jo picked to be _your_ surrogate. I swear she must've been out of her pretty little mind when she picked a couple of happy losers like you." Arthur was fuming, his anger completely expressed by the red blotches appearing on his pale cheeks. He tried desperately to shake Alfred off and run over t o Nathan just so he could tackle the bastard and beat him to a living pulp. "What's the matter? You both not man enough to come over here and take me on?" He taunted again. He was really playing with fire. He just poking and prodding. It was like poking one very active land mine with a stick. "Oh wait that's right, you aren't men because you're nothing, but a couple of lousy good for nothing gays."

Arthur once again unsuccessfully tried to shake Alfred off. "Alfred," He growled darkly. "Let me go… I have to fucking kill this son of a bitch."

"Yeah Alfred, let him come and get me. I'm pretty positive your little _shit for a husband_ can't even so much as lay a single scratch on me."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Alfred released Arthur and rushed ahead of him, not allowing the Brit to reach Nathan first. Rage and adrenaline pumped furiously through America's blood stream as he rushed up and Nathan and decked him right across the face. Nathan flew off to the side from only sheer impact of the blow, barreling into a nearby cluster of cheap chairs. **(A/N: For the sake of the next scene just think that no nurses or security actually saw the punch. Thanks!) **Nathan lay sprawled out a top the chairs, clutching his mouth where blood was now seeping out from the corner.

He nearly had a heart attack as Alfred approached him, afraid that the American would hit him again. Alfred didn't hit him. Alfred was pretty sure he had been able to transfer most of his feelings of anger into that one punch. But just because Alfred wasn't going to hit Nathan again didn't mean he wasn't going to give him another piece of his mind.

The much larger American crouched down in front of Nathan who attempted to desperately scramble away but was unable to because of the crowd of chairs surrounding him. Alfred glared down intently at the brunette man, blue eyes steely and fierce from hind the lenses of his glasses. "Look here, _Nathan_," Alfred growled darkly, making sure he put an extra amount of bitter emphasis on the man's name. "You can insult me all you fucking want, but when you bring the man I love into this then god help you." He said. "You think Arthur and I are the ones with the problem, well you better think again. It's not people like us who cause all the trouble, it's people like _you_." Alfred continued as he jabbed one finger accusingly at the brunette man. "Mary Jo isn't in the hospital because _we_ fought with her and yelled at the girl until she was so upset and distraught that she had to go somewhere else. No, last time I checked I'm pretty sure that was all _you're_ doing."

Nathan looked as terrified as a rabbit corner by a blood thirsty wolf as Alfred continued to give him a through verbal beating. "You don't ever treat anyone like that, _ever_, especially not someone you love who happens to be pregnant and stress is the last thing she needs. You should be ashamed or yourself. If you were half the decent man I gave you credit to be than you would be in there with her making sure she was alright and begging for her to forgive you."

Alfred rocked back on his heels and stood up, shoving one hand in his pocket. "People like you make me sick." Alfred finished and walked back over to where Arthur still stood awestruck.

Just as Alfred reached Arthur a nurse dressed in light purple scrubs with a clip board appeared in the door way of the waiting room. "Excuse me," She cute herself short when she got a look at Nathan still sitting in the cluster of fallen chairs with a bleeding lip. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She questioned in concern as she kneeled down by Nathan and attempted to help him up.

"He just tripped and fell into the chairs," Alfred covered up. "Right, Nathan?"

The brunette man gave to objections to Alfred's explanation out of fear for his life as the nurse helped him stand up. "So are you Mr. Nathan Steinager?" The nurse inquired as she handed him a tissue to put on his bleed mouth.

"Yeah I am." He muffled from between the material of the tissue.

"Oh, then your fiancé wants to see you." The nurse proclaimed, sending a nervous chill down Arthur's back. With that the nurse and Nathan left the waiting room leaving Alfred and Arthur to set the fallen chairs back in place.

"… I could've hit him…" Arthur pouted as he set one chair upright.

"And get you're sweet delicate hands dirty? I couldn't do that." Alfred chuckled as he did the same thing.

"Stupid git, I'm not a woman for god's sake." The Brit scoffed as he set another chair straight.

"Of course I know that, but I didn't want you to get any trouble if any nurses or doctors saw." Alfred explained. He would have gladly taken the fall for Arthur. He loved him way to much to watch him get dragged out of the hospital by security guards especially when he had enough problems as it was.

"… Well I guess I can thank you for that…" Arthur mumbled quietly. "But I can punch people if I want to…"

"Oh I don't doubt that. I remember the one time you brought me flowers and I laughed at you because I thought it was girly and you punched me in the face." **(1) **Alfred laughed as he recalled the memory fondly even though he had to sit with an ice pack on his cheek for three hours before the swelling went down.

"… I told you I was sorry already…" Arthur mumbled, cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah I know, and I forgave you. I shouldn't have laughed at you anyway; it kinda was like I was asking for it."

Arthur only nodded his head a little and then finished setting the last chair upright before he flopped down in the seat, much too tired to continue his nervous pacing after all the commotion he had been through that morning. Still now as his body sit there motionless and still the terrifying thoughts he had been trying to fend of earlier were coming back to eat away at his mind.

If Mary Jo had asked to see Nathan Arthur had guessed that she had to be alright…. Well Arthur hopped anyway. He only prayed to god nothing was wrong with her or more selfishly the baby. Arthur felt positively terrible knowing that deep down in his heart the thing he was really worrying about was more so the baby and not the woman who carried it. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in his seat and burying his face in his hands. He only prayed and prayed that everything would be alright. Arthur wasn't sure if he could take anything else before he just completely flew off his rocker.

Alfred sensed Arthur's distress, but decided not to say anything. The American merely finished fixing the chairs and then sat down next to Arthur, comfortingly rubbing the Brit's back in a small silent motion that sent all the reassurance in the world with each stroke and touch.

The two sat like that for another half an hour, deftly listening to the mumble of the morning news on the TV embedded in the wall. The minutes slipped by painfully slowly until finally another scrub clad nurse came into the waiting room. "Mr. and Mr. Kirkland-Jones?" She asked looking towards them seeing as how at the moment they were the only ones in the room. Both sets of green and blue gazes traveled up to meet hers. "You're both here for Mary Wright, yes?"

Both nodded their heads and stood up. "Tell me, is she alright?" Arthur inquired as he approached the woman.

"She's fine, a little shell shocked from the scare, but perfectly fine. Her stress levels were just a bit over the top and it made her feel different from normal."

What a relief. Arthur almost felt bad asking, "And what about the baby?"

"Perfectly fine as well. Everything checked out and the baby is perfectly healthy." That came as en even greater relief to Arthur as he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Can we see her?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Yes, I was actually on my way here to tell you that she wanted to see the two of you." Alfred an Arthur intertwined their hands together as they followed the nurse deep into the bowels of the hospital until she came to a stop at a room marked '310.' The nurse briefly knocked before she opened it and allowed Alfred and Arthur to enter. It was a small room with only a bed, a chair or two, a rolling table and a few different monitors and pieces of equipment.

Mary Jo lay sitting up in the hospital bed dressed in one of those awfully printed hospital gowns, a small exhausted smile spread across her full pink lips. Arthur was a bit surprised to find that Nathan wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was either he was much too afraid to face Alfred again or Mary Jo had kicked his sorry ass out. Somehow Arthur doubted the second of those two ideas because Mary Jo wasn't the type of girl who could be mean like that.

"Hey Mary Jo, how're you holding up?" Alfred asked politely as he walked into the room with Arthur closely following.

"I'm doin' alright," She sighed. "I'm sorry I put you guys through so much trouble, but when I started feeling sick like that I guess I kind of panicked."

"Don't worry about it at all, there was no trouble. Besides it's better to be safe than sorry." Arthur dissuaded her apology and tried to reassure her everything was fine.

She only smiled in thanks and remained quiet afterwards. "… So… where's Nathan?" Arthur could've nearly smacked Alfred for the rude question, but Mary Jo didn't seem to mind.

"I told him to leave. I didn't want him around." She said flatly as if it wasn't a big deal.

Alfred and Arthur exchanged a brief glance. "Mary Jo… you didn't have to do something like that for our sake." Arthur explained.

"Yeah we don't want your relationship to be ruined on the count of us." Alfred added.

"No it isn't anything you guys did," She reassured. "I didn't want him around because of the way he treated me. Not only was it horribly cruel what he did to you two, but…" Her confident words faltered. "… But if Nathan really did love me then he would be supportive of my decision instead of ridiculing me for it."

Arthur felt guilty and he could tell Alfred felt it just as much as he did. They both didn't want to cause Mary Jo her happiness for their own even though it was much too late in the game to stop what they were doing. Knowing that only made their combined guilt grow.

"But you know…" She started softly. "In a way… I'm kind of… grateful for everything that's happened. All those things finally let me see that the Nathan I fell in love with wasn't his real self." She trailed off, turning her gaze down to where her hands were folded in her lap. She gripped the sheets and stared down at her ring finger that was now empty of a silver diamond studded engagement ring. "Still… that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt…"

As she sat there and silently cried Arthur found himself searching for Alfred's hand, needing desperately to take comfort in his touch. Alfred heeded Arthur's silent call and let the Brit's smaller hand slip into his. With one brief glance towards each other the two made a silent pact.

They would fix things for her if it was the last thing they ever did.

**Please review my lovies! You have no idea how great it is to hear your opinons of the story! Thanks :D **

**Annotations: **

1) .com/favourites/#/d25fvqv


	9. Family Ties

After Mary Jo had gotten a good day's worth of the rest she so desperately needed the trio returned back the Kirkland-Jones house where the blonde girl spent the night again while Nathan removed all his things from their apartment. Mary Jo had said it was her higher salary that had paid for the apartment in the first place so it was rightfully hers. After Nathan was successfully away and gone Mary Jo left the dynamic duo's home saying that she would have no problem at all living off her own salary not to mention the rather large checks that she received from Alfred and Arthur for being their surrogate.

Still, being the ever worrisome person he was, Arthur couldn't help, but fear she wouldn't do well on her own. That she wouldn't be able to handle life on her own with the state she was in. Ever the optimist, Alfred, as always, reassured Arthur that she was a strong independent girl and she could take care of things herself with or without their constant help.

And so time moved forward and the next three months slipped by. The freezing silver white winter melting away into warm sunny spring. At this point in time Mary Jo was just rounding around the bend of being seven months along. With the idea of the baby being born in only a few months time Alfred and Arthur began to realize that they really weren't prepared yet. They had yet to buy all the supplies they needed to take care of an infant let alone a nursery to put it in. After some talking on which room they should convert eventually Alfred was forced to give up the upstairs weight room and have it banished down stairs to the finished basement.

After Alfred somewhat sulkily moved the several sets of barbells and dumbbells to the basement the next issue came into play. What color was the room going to be?

"Why can't we just find out what the sex of the baby is so we don't have to wrack our brains trying to find a gender neutral color?" Arthur pouted as the duo sat together in Alfred's car on their way to the hard wear store to pick paint colors.

"Aw, come one Artie," Alfred whined. "Don't you want to be surprised?"

Quite frankly Arthur was more the type of person who likes everything to be well planned out and prepared for which included knowing whether the nursery should be pink or blue. "Well I'm sure it's nice, but it just makes everything so difficult because we have no idea what color we're supposed to paint the room with." Arthur slumped down in his seat, folding his arms across his chest and staring sideways out the window.

Alfred on the other hand loved surprises and claimed not knowing would make this is experience more like an adventure. "So? We'll just pick a gender neutral color for now and when the baby is born we can repaint if you want." Alfred felt slightly smug knowing that Arthur couldn't fight against that kind of logic.

Arthur remained quiet for a few seconds as he tried to find something he could protest against, but it was a futile effort. "Oh alright." He reluctantly agreed as Alfred swung his large SUV in the Home Depot parking lot swinging into the first parking space he found.

The two interlaced hands together proudly as the chatted and walked to into the large concrete building laden with every kind of home improvement device one could imagine. The duo headed straight for the wall where small paper chips plastered the shelves showing customers examples of nearly every single color one could imagine. "Yellow, that's gender neutral." Arthur mused out loud as he picked a paint chip of a soft sunny yellow labeled ironically 'soft sunshine.'

"Yellow?" Alfred echoed back incredulously. "I've never once met a dude with a yellow room before."

Arthur met Alfred sky blue stare with a sharp emerald glare. "Oh really," He snapped back. "Well if you're so smart why don't you pick a gender neutral color?" The Brit placed his hands against his hips and waited expectantly for Alfred to state his idea.

The American turned his head and gazed slowly over all the different colors from behind the reflective surface of his glasses. He stroked his squared chin in thought humming quietly to himself as he thought it over. "…Green."

"Green?" Arthur echoed back.

"Yeah green, it's a boy's and girl's color."

"Name at least three girls you know whose favorite color is green." The Brit challenged the American.

Alfred quieted as he ran through the list of possible green loving girl's in his head. "…Elisaveta, um… Geneva **(1)**…" He couldn't think of one last one for a few seconds- slightly panicking at the fact he was going to loose and his possible son might be forced to have a yellow room. Then it came to him and this one was going to take the cake. "Mary Jo, she told me her favorite color is green." He announced triumphantly.

Arthur frowned at first for a few moments- sour at his defeat- but soon he sighed and the frown turned into a gentle smile. "Alright you big lummox, you win, pick a shade." America gave a small fist pump of victory before he excitedly turned to the paint chips to pick a shade of green the caught his fancy. Soon the American picked up a shade ironically named 'English Field' and the two laughed at the fact Arthur was just about as English as they came.

The couple picked up two cans of the paint as well as some tarps, brushes, and other various tools so they could begin the decorating as soon as they arrived back home. As Alfred laid out the tarp over the hard wood floor of the room he looked at the two buckets of paint. "'English Field…" The American mused out loud to himself as he smoothed out a corner of the tarp. Now that he thought about it, Alfred wasn't sure if Arthur had ever called his brother's back across the pond to tell them the good news. (Alfred had called his brother Matthew. He had called him after practically every single time Mary Jo had called to give the couple updates.) But still, Alfred recalled no memory of Arthur ever picking up the phone and making the long distance call. Alfred was well aware that Arthur had never gotten along very well with his brother's seeing as he was the youngest out of the four of them- but whether they liked each other or not shouldn't Arthur want to share the wonderful news?

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred called as the Brit entered the room now dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans so he wouldn't ruin one of his precious sweater vests.

"Hmm?" The Brit hummed to let the American know he had his attention.

"Have you even called your brothers yet and told them about everything going

on?" He inquired curiously.

"My brothers?" Arthur replied back incredulously. "Are you kidding me? They already poke fun at me for being an 'Arse Bandit' just imagine what they would do if I told them we were having a child." He laughed- a dry and humorless sound- as he removed a few paint pans and brushes from the bags of goods from the hardware store.

"Well why not Artie? They're your brothers for god's sake. Don't you think they'd want to know if they were going to be uncles? I called _my_ brother."

"Yes well _your_ brother, isn't one, older than you, two, a hulking drunkard buffoon, and three, he's your _only_ sibling." Arthur brought up some pretty valid points, but that by no means was going to stop Alfred. Hero's never quit even if that meant leading his beloved into a false sense of security, then sneaking down to the kitchen at 3 A.M. to make three long distance calls to three different countries to call his three brother in-laws. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't notice the calls to Wales, Scotland, and Ireland on their next phone bill.

After a few days the nursery was now equipped with a crib, changing table, and lovely rocking chair all painted in white so they easily matched the walls no matter what color they changed in the future. Alfred was busy applying an animal themed border to the molding of the wall when the door bell echoed up through the foyer and to the room where Al was busy at work. "I got it!" Arthur called up the stairs, saving Alfred the frantic trip down them when he tried to get to the door before whoever the guest was left. The blonde American relaxed and finished smoothing out the stick on paper as his husband answered the door.

"Oi, Artie long time no see!"

"Hey Laddie! Been a while, hasn' it?"

"Nice o' you to call us so very often, hah?"

Three voices… three eerily familiar voices. Oh crap…. "Alfred!" He flinched and shielded his face- expecting some kind of object to be hurled in his direction- but then he remembered Arthur was downstairs and Alfred was clearly not in throwing range.

He hesitated a moment. "Uh… yeah?" He called back.

"Would you please get down here?" It scared Alfred just how much complete and total rage was lying hidden in the undertones of the Brit's voice. Reluctantly Alfred placed his tools down on the floor and began heading for the stairs; silently praying for Arthur's mercy as he took each and every step. As soon as Alfred appeared on the steps a chorus of 'hey!'s bellowed from bellow in the foyer. Sure enough when he looked down at the three house guests their assumed identities were confirmed, there stood Arthur's older brothers.

"Oh Alfie, seems like you're the only one who cares about us anymore!" Angus was the first one to approach him; putting on a fake sadness act as he pulled him into a vice grip bear hug. Angus- hailing from Scotland- was the oldest of the four, somewhere in his mid thirties. He was a big brute of a man, tall and muscular with a thick neck and a crop of deep coppery colored hair that grew partially in thick sideburns on the sides of his square shaped face.

"N-no uh, Arth-!" Alfred couldn't say much more before he was grabbed and pulled over by Mael. The second oldest- hailing from Wales- a tall thin man a year or two younger than Angus. He bore a crop of longish, shaggy dark curls and icy gray blue eyes that stood stark against the shade of his hair.

"Always knew I liked this one!" He laughed boisterously as he gave Alfred such a ferocious noogie that the American knew his scalp would be burning for a week.

"Ah, he's a good bloke," Carney added in as he gave Alfred a hefty punch to the arm. Carney- hailing lastly from Ireland- was the third oldest, born only a few years before Arthur. Carney had a short spiked up crop of fire red hair sprouting from his scalp. His skin was pale and dotted with red freckles across his nose and cheeks under his vivid green eyes similar to those of Arthur's. "Right o' the lad to call us seein' as how ol' Art wouldn't 'ave." He the ginger finished; his voice thick with an Irish brogue.

Alfred felt his blood run cold in his veins. Oh, he was in for it. He was in for it big time. "Alfred," Arthur spoke through gritted teeth, voice lined in acidic bitterness. All four men- Alfred and their foreign houseguests included- all stopped and looked over to the silently fuming Brit. "Can I speak with you, _alone_?" Last part specifically meant for the three that weren't married to him. Arthur quickly snatched Alfred by the wrist dragging him away from the foyer and into the deeper reassess of the house and out to the back porch where the other three weren't likely to hear their conversation. Arthur tossed the ash blonde into the enclosed room waiting to explode only when he gently shut the French doors shut behind them. "Are you out of your bloody fast food clogged mind!" The Brit shouted furiously as he rushed up the Alfred, nearly cornering against the opposite wall.

"What? I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Anything wrong? Anything bloody wrong?" He laughed back in near sarcastic hysterics. "I don't think you've realized what they're like. All mouth and no trousers, it's despicable. The three of us are just going to be arguing to toss and my entire week will all go to pot. Damned bogtrotter, and that jock, bunch of hob knocking twits bent as a nine bob note. "

"Artie, you're going all British slang on me, I have no idea what the hell you're saying." Often when Arthur really got angry he would rattle off in the slang of his native country so much to the point where Alfred couldn't even guess what he was trying to say anymore.

"What I'm saying is that those there loud mouthed morons in the foyer are going to do nothing, but fight with me and I'm going to be miserable as hell and it's all your fault."

"My fault? But Arthur I didn't know they were actually gonna come all the way across the freakin' Atlantic ocean! I just wanted to let them know they were gonna be uncles. It's not like I said 'Oh hey guys why don't you all hop on an eight hour flight to America just so you can annoy the pants of my husband because we're having a kid.'"

Arthur just stood there. Arms folded tightly across his slender chest, hip slightly popped, and a scowl upon his face as he chewed his cheek in thought. "They're a group of lummoxes, the lot of them. I'll be climbing up the wall as long as they're in this country."

"Oh come on Artie, they can't be _that_ bad." America jinxed himself as a sudden crash sounded from the front of the house where the three guests had been left.

"Oi Artie, Angus jus' made a clusterfuck o' one of your vases!" Carney laughed loudly. Arthur closed his eyes and let a long frustrated sigh blow out from between his lips; clenching his fists tightly at his side.

"Cor Blimey…" He muttered under his breath. "I swear to god, Alfred, if those three are not gone by tomorrow morning I'll have gone completely off my rocker and I will be taking you down with me."

**Okay so I had waaaay to much fun with the British Slang terms. I found an entire website completely dedicated o British slang and I has been extremely entertaining. I just had to use it in this chapter. I always imagined Arthur and his brothers going off into their slang filled conversations leaving the only American extremely confused. Ahahaha… well alright. Any who now that school is officially out and I have no more finals I should be writing a lot more ^^ **

**You know the drill my lovies, reviews are very much so appreciated. Thanks so much! **


	10. Brotherly Love

Arthur practically blew a gasket when he arrived back in the foyer to find the vase that Angus 'made a cluster fuck of' was the vase he had bought deep in the antique districts of London. "I'll have at it with some super glue later." Alfred offered as he carefully gathered the chunks of cracked porcelain in the dust pan and set it off to fix later. This seemed to calm Arthur down only by a small fraction if anything at all. But even if the Brit had seemed to become even the slightest bit calmer that was quickly gone when he saw the three very unwanted house guests dragging suitcases in behind them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you wankers are doing? This isn't a hotel." Arthur snapped at the three bigger men.

"Why waste our hard earn money on a hotel when our dear younger brother has such a posh house?" Mael said as he dragged in a medium sized navy blue suit case, placing it by the bottom of the staircase. Sure Alfred and Arthur's house was a bit on the well… bigger side, and maybe yes they did have more than enough room to fit all three men comfortably along with them, but that didn't mean in any way shape or form that Arthur actually wanted them to stay in his house.

"No, I can hardly stand the lot of you buggers as it is and besides Alfred and I are in the middle of construction. You can't just waltz in and expect a warm place to sleep."

"So heartless the wee baby is." Angus added as he also dragged in his suitcase.

"Always been that way, even when we were nothin' but a bunch o' youngins'." Carney added in once again also dragging in another suitcase.

"I don't give a damn if you think I'm cold hearted or not, I don't want you three in my house. Go find a hotel; I know you all have more than enough money."

"Oh come on Arthur, I'm sure it'll be fine. Why don't you and the guys go sit in the living room, I have to go make a quick phone call." Before Alfred let his fuming British counterpart protest he pushed him into the living room sending the other three trailing behind him.

"Hey any bars around here Artie, I'm dying o' drooth." Angus added in as he followed Arthur. Drooth, what the hell did that mean? Arthur

"I don't need you taking Elevenses! I don't want you running around my house with breakable things while you're air locked! " shot back. Okay, well Alfred didn't know what that meant either. But pushing that to the back of his mind Alfred headed off to the kitchen; snatching up the phone off the hook and heading outside to the back patio where the other home dwellers couldn't hear his conversation.

His fingers pushed into the light up keys, typing up the number of one very familiar phone number. "Come on… Come on…" Alfred chanted anxiously to himself as he pleaded with god to let the person on the other end pick up.

After a lot of nervous chanting, pacing and jumping from foot to foot the other end of the line clicked and a small timid voice sounded. "H-Hello?"

"Maaaattiiiiieeeeeee!" Alfred whined loudly into the receiver probably causing the person on the other end t flinch.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew replied. Yes Matthew, Alfred's younger twin brother (and only brother for that matter). He was a shy timid boy who almost always spoke no louder than a whisper due to bullying as a small child. He was smart, mature, and very level headed. If anyone could help Alfred in his current situation it would be him.

"Matt I need your help! I got myself into some real deep shit and I don't know what to do!" Alfred whined and cried like a child no older than seven.

"… You're not in jail… are you?"

"Wha- Jail?" Alfred replied back incredulously. "No of course not, it's worse, much worse!"

"… You didn't hit someone with your car and then drive away… did you?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Mattie…"

"N-No I-I mean… I-I just thought I'd rule out all the bad things first…" The other sputtered out an apology and an explanation.

"Well no I'm not in jail and I didn't perform a hit and run. It's worse than both of those things combined."

"What could be so horrible?" Matt asked curiously.

"'M SCREWED." Amazingly Alfred had managed to shout that all out on only one gulp of air (A new record if he said so himself).

The other end of the line was quiet for several seconds as Matthew attempted to process the jumbled mess of words that had poured out of Alfred's mouth. "… wait… what?"

Alfred sighed and calmed himself, making sure he spoke slowly and clearly this time around. "I called Arthur's brothers a few days ago to tell them the good news because Arthur hasn't yet and for some reason I don't quite understand they all flew over here and are now sitting in my living room. Arthur is super pissed at me and probably won't speak to me for the next week, and I need your help on how to fix this."

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments. Alfred was sure that he had explained things clearly enough this time so why wasn't Matt answering him? "… What do you want me to do? I'm not really sure how to fix this…"

"Can't you come over or something? Try to, like, ease the tension or whatever?" Alfred suggested.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea-!" Alfred cut Matt off. He wasn't going to give his brother the chance to say no.

"Great I'll see you soon, thanks Mattie! You're the best Bro ever!" And with that Alfred hung up on his poor younger brother leaving him no other choice, but to come and help him out.

Alfred hoped that the four inside the house hadn't torn each other apart as he walked back inside. Of course that hope was pretty much lost as he walked back through the French doors from the back porch. "You were always nothing, but a nasty brute Angus! You would steal all my toys, clap them all out, and then hand them back to me in pieces!"

"Ah, quit ya' faffing Arthur. It's because you were nothin' but a whiny little ankle biter who'd go all a cryin' to ma every time one of us did somethin' to ya." Angus grunted back.

"I had perfectly good reason to! You three were horrible to me!"

"You're so f-en chopsy Artie! Can't you learn to just button your trap?" Mael said.

"He always had a cob-on about everythin' no matter what it was." Carney added very matter of factual like.

"Well your all nothing, but a bunch of Alkies who are about as useful as a chocolate fire guard."

What in the lord's good name were they even talking about! All the slang terms that Alfred had no clue as to what they meant. It was confusing and beginning to give the American one hell of a headache. Angus noticed as Alfred stepped into the room. "Ah, the Americans' back." Alfred gave a curt nod and a small smile and sat in the nearest empty seat. "Pob'aly doesn' know that the hell we're takin' o'bout."

That was indeed true but Alfred didn't tell them that. "So who're ya callin' Alfie? Your secret girlfriend?" Carney inquired with a sly smirk.

Alfred was going to laugh it off- seeing as the comment was most likely intended to be a joke- but Arthur answer before he could even get out on syllable. "No of course not. Our marriage is a perfectly happy one and we don't need you to tell us otherwise." The Brit snapped back.

"Right, I often forget Alfies' bent. He's such a tough guy, unlike Mr. Frou-Frou over here." Mael commented jabbing a thumb over at Arthur. "What with his embroidery, hate of anything dirt ridden, and those frumpy clothes he wears all the time."

"Ya want me to knit ya a new sweater vest Artie?" Angus asked sarcastically as he reached over and pulled on the knitted dyed green material of Arthur's sweater vest. The other two brothers burst out into uncontrollable boisterous laughing. Alfred only laughed nervously- not sure really what to do- while Arthur silently steamed; pale cheeks becoming blotchy and red with his growing anger and frustration.

_Oh god Mattie, please come soon. I'm dying over here!_ Alfred thought to himself.

There really wasn't anything Alfred could do. He definitely couldn't laugh and joke along with the three guests lest he want to be denied any shape or form of affection from Arthur for the rest of their lives. He also couldn't really stick up for Arthur and yell at them because quite frankly a punch from a guy as big as Angus seemed like it would cause some serious damage. Not to mention once one of those three started fighting all of them did (Alfred had seen that domino effect in action in a bar deep in the heart of London. As soon as Mael started throwing punches with some guy, Carney joined in, then Angus and soon it was a three to one match. That poor dunk bastard never stood a chance).

But like a god send the front door bell rang and Alfred catapulted himself out of his chair- pushing himself up and off from the arms- exclaiming, "I got it!" as he all but sprinted from the door in desperate need of salvation.

As soon as he opened the door Alfred almost cried with relief when he saw it was indeed his brother standing there and not the mailman or something. Matthew looked nearly exactly like his brother and people often mistook Matt for Alfred. He was the shorter of the two. He had wavy chin length golden blonde hair with one long strand protruding from his forehead-growing down in a neat curl and violet eyes peeking out from behind round wire rimmed glasses. "…I-I came as soon as I could…" He spoke quietly.

"Hey, hey would you look at that, it's a freakin' family reunion!" Alfred put on an act of painfully obvious fake surprise. "What a weird little coinkidink. Check it out Arthur, Mattie dropped by for a visit."

Arthur just stared over at Alfred with half lidded emerald orbs; one thick brow arched in question. "Oh yes I bet he did." Arthur thought sometimes he knew Alfred better than the American knew himself. He was very well aware of the fact Alfred had called Matthew; it was often what the ash blonde did when he got himself into trouble with his better half. "Lovely to see you again Matthew, have you been well?" Arthur inquired politely.

"I'm fine thanks. It's very nice to see you again too." Arthur nearly sighed. Why couldn't _his_ brother's be this pleasant?

"Well I'll be gobsmacked, it looks like another Alfie." Angus commented in surprise as he laid his jade green eyes on Matthew. Carney and Mael both leaned forward in their seats and scrutinized the flustered man's face.

"You're right Angus; he's nearly Alfie's doppelganger." Mael added his opinion.

"Blimey… I think I'd 'ave to kill me self if I looked like ol' starch britches there." Carney snorted a laugh and pointed to where Arthur still sat; cheeks slightly puffed and arms folded tightly across his slender chest.

Angus and Mael burst out laughing along with their younger brother. "Careful Carney, super brow might go spare on you!" Mael added and the three of them burst out into more laughter. Okay this was starting to get a bit out of hand.

"Hang about, who'd granny who?" Carney gasped out in between laughing fits.

"Is that even a question! Artie'd be hocked to hell!" And once again all three of them burst into laughter; hugging their sides and wiping away tears from their eyes.

Alfred casted a sideways at Matt who looked just about as confused as the American felt. Alfred leaned down to him slightly, "Did you get any of that?" Matt only slightly shook his head.

Suddenly Arthur shot straight up from his seat; hands clenched tightly at his sides and emerald orbs gleaming with fury. "Fine! Keep at it you bloody tossers! I hope you all laugh yourselves to death, at least then I'll finally be rid of the lot of you!" Arthur had finally reached his boiling point. All his held back anger was all coming out. "You come uninvited to my home and impose yourselves upon me like a bunch or ungrateful buffoons! Then you all just sit around and poke fun at me together- all of you ganging up on me just like you all did when I was little! What would mum think if she saw the way all you bastard were treating me? God rest her soul, but I know if she was still here she'd smack the living day lights out of all three of you!" He took a short breath before continuing. "I want you all out of my house, now! I don't give a fucking damn where you go- sleep on the streets for all I care- just get the hell out of my life!" He screamed and shouted almost like a teenager mad at his mother because he wouldn't let him go to a rock concert on a school night.

Arthur soon proceeded to run out the door out back to patio where he could let his anger fester in solitude and silence. Alfred was just about to run after his darling husband when Matthew stopped him. "Let me handle Arthur, you handle these three." For once the smaller man's voice was stern and demanding instead of quiet and shaky. As much as it pained Alfred to just let his husband go like that he knew it would be best if he handled the three larger men.

Alfred turned to the other three; still pretty unsure of what to really say but none the less he gave it a shot. "I'm sorry, but that was really cruel of you guys… I didn't call you just so you could come over and make fun of him. You three should all know more than anyone how sensitive he can get." Alfred said; the disappointment apparent in his tone. "Arthur's been under a lot of stress lately and you guys aren't helping. Maybe you three should stop acting like group of self loving jerks and be nice to your little brother."

All three men were silent. Not a hint of laughter showed in any of their expressions. Angus gazed briefly at his two younger brothers, conveying a silent question of whether it was okay if he spoke. The large Scotsman turned his blue-gray gaze to meet Alfred's. "Look here Alfred..." Angus began his voice gruff and one hundred percent serious. "What we've done over the years to Arthur hasn't been out of spitefulness to our younger brother." That came as a shock to Alfred. Alfred always thought that they picked on Arthur because he was the youngest, but for what other reason could there be for all the things they did? "We don't do what we do because we hate Arthur; we do it because we care about him."

Care about him? How did constantly picking on him and making fun of him mean that the three of them actually cared about Arthur? In Alfred's world that kind of logic didn't exactly make any sense. "I'm sure you're well aware that the four of us didn't exactly grow up in the best part of London. Our mother… well she practically babied him to death. Had it not been for us Arthur would have been eaten alive by the kids in our neighborhood."

Mael suddenly picked up right after Angus finished. "We did what we did because we wanted him to be strong. We didn't want him having to depend on mum for the rest of his life because he couldn't take life in the real world."

Carney soon followed. "Don't ever think we don't care o'bout Arthur. Of course we do, he's our baby brother. We only ever wanted what was best for him."

The realization of it all was almost overwhelming. Ever since Alfred had met his in-laws he had always believed they were all stuck in some kind of sibling rivalry circle. But now as he stood there listening to them and feeling the sincerity hidden in the undertones of their voices he realized that underneath their touch exteriors the three of them were nothing but teddy bears who all had a soft spot for their dear baby brother.

Angus laughed a dry chuckle and ran a hand through his copper colored hair. "But don't you go tellin' ol Artie any o' this. We've all got an image to keep up." He grinned while the other two also smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. Alfred could only find himself able to smile and nod his head in silence, sending an unspoken agreement to his three in-laws.

"Well it's a bit too late for that." The four men all turned their heads up to all meet the same intense liquid emerald stare. Arthur was standing in the doorway of the living room, arms folded tightly across his slender chest and a nervously smiling Matthew close at his side.

Arthur puffed out his cheeks a bit in a pout. The frown on his lips not really one of hate, but of that stubborn attitude of his (that Tsundere attitude if Alfred remembered what his friend Kiku had described it as). "… I guess…" He grunted softly. "I guess… you're not all that bad…"

Angus, Mael, and Carney all just grinned mockingly. "D-don't get me wrong you're all still a group of alcoholic nitwits!" Of course Arthur just couldn't say something nice and not add some sort of bite to the end of it. "…But… I… I guess I could tolerate the lot of you… but only for a few days and that's it and then I'm kicking your sorry arses out the door!"

The three stared at Arthur, then each other, then Arthur and soon, "Oh, are dear baby brother has grown up hasn' he?" Angus whimpered as he chewed on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Aye, where have all the years gone…" Carney joined in on the act chewing on his fist.

"Oh god we're getting so old!" Mael full out burst into fake sobs as he latched onto Carney.

"Oh, belt up the lot of you! Keep this up and I'll kick you out right now!" Arthur shouted.

Everyone else shared a laugh and Arthur just steamed, but Alfred knew the Brit really didn't mean it. It was all just an act. Alfred looked over to where his own brother stood. The shy blonde shot him a comforting smile and Alfred gave one back in return.

His and Arthur's child was going to be born into one hell of a crazy family, but at least there would never be a dull moment. Alfred only hoped that one day when their first child had grown older he and Arthur could have more kids so that they'll be able to experience all the joys of having a sibling, and all the enjoyable insanity that goes with it.

**Aw man… I wish I had brothers TT^TT I have a twin sister, but we aren't very close at all. *Sigh* what it must be like to have a cool sibling like them. Oh well in any case I'd really like to thank everyone who has relieved and shown their love for the story so far. When I thought of the idea for this story I never imagined in my wildest dreams it would be this well loved. I'm eternally grateful and thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. **

**But I'm gonna selfish now and ask everyone to please review. Help feed this author's ego! (lol) Seriously though your reviews really do help the creative juices flow so it's very much so appreciated. Thanks so much my lovies! **

**-Kirara2256 **


	11. Existance

"So tell us Artie, when's the little ankle bitter gonna be here?" Angus question curiously as he leaned back into the couch.

"It's a baby you drunken moron, not some kind of flea bitten animal." Arthur snapped back as he lifted his tea cup to his lips and took a sip. "But if you must know, it should be sometime in early October." October ninth if the Brit was to be exact.

"I can't believe this…" Mael sighed as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Here we three are girlfriendless let alone married and there's old Artie happily married with a little one on the way…"

"Unusual isn't it?" Carney added.

"Well maybe if you three had half the sense I do maybe you would also be settled down," Arthur replied. "And why do you keep calling me 'old'? I'm younger than all of you."

"Well you act like you're older than all three of us combined." Angus laughed which caused the rest of the room to burst out laughing including Alfred and Matthew.

When the laughter had died down a bit Matt chose to speak up. "Have you two thought of names yet?" The shy boy asked curiously. Arthur brought his tea cup back down from his lips; placing it with a light _clink_ on the saucer. The happy couple exchanged brief glances.

Alfred let out a short laugh. "Wow, jeeze, we've done everything else already and yet we still don't have names picked out."

"Well I'll stay true to my choices of Charlie and Abigail." The Brit said as he poured himself another steaming cup of Earl Grey.

"But Artie," Alfred whined as he flopped down amongst the pillows of the couch. "You pick such boring traditional names…. Why not something like Trayton for a boy or, like, Lola for a girl?" he inquired curiously.

Arthur quirked one thick brow in disbelief; place his tea cup back on the coffee table with another light _clink_. "Trayton? I've never even heard of such a name in all my twenty seven years. Did you just blurt out the first few random syllables your brain thought of?" Sure Arthur was harsh, but Alfred was used to that by this point in time. Arthur's stubbornness was just one of those little things that made him irresistibly so cute.

"I did not! It's totally a real name; I googled it." Alfred replied in his defense.

"Oh yes, because Google is such a valid resource for information." Arthur scoffed.

"Hey, don't diss the Google; it has everything."

So for the next few minutes Alfred and Arthur squabbled back and forth about the reliability of the Google network while the rest of the crew just starred at each other, completely unsure as to whether or not they should try and break them apart or risk having their heads chopped off by and enraged Brit. But surely enough after hearing the lovely couple bicker for at least ten minutes Angus had had just about enough of it and decided to intervene.

"Oi, Artie, I know you really can't be arsed at the moment and you're kinda chopsy, but your little barney with Alfred is making the rest of us catch flies."

Arthur's mouth clamped shut and he set his blazing emerald green glare onto his older. "Oh belt up Angus or do I have to beat the seven bells out of you?"

"Cor blimey, here we go…" Mael sighed over dramatically as he flopped his head down into the palm of his hand.

"Oh don't get lairy, I could larrup you clear into next week with me hands tied behind me back." Angus challenged back.

"What a load of bullocks. I could pagger your lamb chopped arse twice as hard."

A cocky grin spread across Angus' square jaw and he quirked one deep copper brow. "Yeah, bet you could, but that's because you're a cock jockey bastard."

And then the gloves came off. Mael and Carney both just stared at Arthur and Angus with wide eyes and jaws to the floor. Alfred and Matthew exchanged brief glances with each other as the atmosphere darkened and the air seemed to lower to sub zero temperature. Alfred wasn't entirely sure what Angus and Arthur had said to each other (considering he never really brushed up on his British slang terms) but whatever it was the ginger had said to his younger brother it was something that was making the Brit boil with rage.

Arthur himself was left gaping incredulously at his older brother as the Scott's last statement rung burning in his ears. Arthur was well aware of the fact his brothers were slightly well… perturbed, by the fact that Arthur was indeed a homosexual, but never before had any of them just bluntly come out and insult him. Arthur knew his brother could be cruel with a sick sense of humor, but he had never before thought it was _this_ bad. Just the fact that Arthur's own brother- good relationship or not- would say something so heartless.

It made Arthur's blood run hot in his veins.

"You, you-! You egotistical, self obsessed, alcoholic arse hole! How dare you bring my sexual orientation into this! For a moment back there I was starting to think that you maybe cared somewhat for your younger brother, but I guess I was obviously wrong!" Arthur practically screeched like some kind of wild caged bird. His face beat a bright shade of red and Alfred could barely make out the outline of a vein popping out from under the skin behind Arthur's bangs with his growing fury.

"Angus maybe you should take it back…" Carney spoke up quietly; suddenly completely lost of his cocky attitude.

"Yeah Angus… I think you've pushed it a little far this time…" Mael added in; also seeming to have shrunken down in ego.

"No, the little whiney brat should be knocked down a few pegs. He always acts so high and mighty; like he's better than us- than me- but I've had it!" This wasn't the same kind of joking anger the Scott had demonstrated earlier; this was actual rage.

Alfred was about to intervene when he could barely hear the sound of the door bell ringing under the sounds of Arthur and Angus screaming. Conflicted he stood up and did a little dance between going to answer the door and getting in between the brawling brothers. "Uh… uh… Mattie, Carney, Mael you go and break them up," the American instructed as he motioned one arm over to the siblings. "I gotta go get the door." Alfred then bounded off through the living room over to the front door.

"You've gotta be bloomin' joking! I'm not risking my neck getting in between that." Mael protested as Alfred left the room. Carney added in a similar protest, but Alfred just shut them all out (a skill he had acquired after several years with a nagging mother) as he went to get the door.

The American didn't bother looking through the peek hole as usual and just swung the door wide open to see who could be visiting his lovely abode at a perfectly peachy time like this. He felt a bit of déjà vu settle over him as he opened the door and found the bubbly bouncing blonde curly haired southern girl that was Mary Jo standing on the door step; a manila folder in her hands and a bright cheery smile on her face. Alfred hadn't seen the girl in a while, but her once small swell of a stomach had definitely grown a lot larger since the last time he had laid eyes on her. "Hi there Alfred." She said brightly in her oakie twanged voice. "Is Arthur home too? Sorry just drop right in, but I wanted to show ya'll-." But she was promptly cut off by the familiar crash of smashing porcelain which was followed by the screech of one particular Brit.

"You bloody mother fucker! Do you realize how long I had to scour through the antique districts of London to find that bloody tea cup! Stop breaking my things!" Arthur shouted.

"Oi! You pushed me into the coffee table first! Ge' off o' me you whiny little brat!" Angus shouted a reply.

"Knoc' it off the both of ya! Y'er giving me one hell of a headache!" Carney shouted over the other two, but he seemed to have been ignored. Mary Jo stopped talking and stared up at Alfred, quirking one gold blonde brow.

"Uh… did I come at a bad time?" She inquired a bit nervously.

Alfred merely flashed one of his signature 'a-okay' grins. "No of course not, _Mary Jo!_" He popped his head behind the door and practically shouted her name into the living room; using to signal to Arthur 'Cool your god damn jets.' The Brit stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Alfred like a deer caught in the head lights for a brief few seconds before he brain processed what he had said. The Brit promptly released his choke hold on Angus' neck and climbed down from where he had sprung up on the bigger man's back to make his attack more effective. Alfred turned back to their guest as Arthur fixed his ruffled hair and straightened out his wrinkled clothes, "Arthur's brothers are visiting from the U.K and they were just having a little brotherly brawl for old time's sake."Alfred flashed her another reassuring grin and hoped she would believe him.

She looked slightly confused for a few seconds, but then smiled in understanding. "Oh well then, I don't wanna get in the way of everythin'. I could come back another time…" Alfred cut her off.

"Nonsense! You came all the way here it'd be rude not to invite you in and offer you a drink." He put one hand on her shoulder and gently ushered her into the foyer. "Come in, come in, don't be shy." He smiled and laughed. In a way he was very glad she had showed up. Mary Jo was the perfect person to break up the fighting between the brothers. She would do a much better job than what Alfred, Matt, Carney, and Mael could all do combined.

When Alfred and Mary Jo had entered the living room it was if nothing had ever happened. Mattie was still sitting isolated in the corner chair while Angus, Carney, Mael, and Arthur all sat on the large sofa, leaving the love seat open for Alfred and Mary Jo. No sign of a broken tea cup in sight even though Alfred noticed it was missing from the coffee table. Arthur rose from his seat and walked over to Mary Jo and smiling warmly. "So lovely to you again Mary Jo, how have you been doing?" He asked politely.

"Great to you again too. I've been doin' really well. I actually just went to my check up this mornin' and the doctor said everythins' goin' great." She explained brightly.

"Oh that's marvelous to hear," Arthur's reply was cut short, by Angus.

"Oi Artie, are you jus' gunna stand there ignoring us or are you goin' to introduce us to the pretty little las?" He called in a very smart ass like manner. Arthur's smile twitched a little as if he was really hoping he could ignore them completely.

"Oh… ah, yes… Mary Jo these are my older brothers Carney, Mael, and…" He hesitated a moment and nearly turned his smile to a scowl. "Angus…" The bitterness in the undertones of his voice was very near painfully obvious. Each man exchanged a smile, a hand shake, and a brief word of greeting with Mary Jo before settling back down into their places on the couch.

"And then this is my younger brother Matthew." Alfred said as he motioned to where the timid little man sat isolated in his chair (He always had about the visibility standards of oxygen even when he and Alfred were little). Matthew got up from his seat and came over to shake her hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you; Alfred has told me a lot about you." He smiled politely and gently took her hand and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you too; I hope they're all good things." She laughed as she smiled warmly.

"No need to worry they're all wonderful things." Alfred assured her and the four of them laughed together while the other three sat on the couch with blank stares and disinterested gazes.

"Artie never calls us…" Mael pouted as he rested his chin deep in the palm of his hand.

"If Alfred hadn't o' called us we wouldn' have know any o' this." Carney agreed.

"Why couldn't ol' Artie love us as much as Al loves his brother?" Mael fake whimpered.

"What a disrespectful child, where did we go wrong?" Carney joined in on the act again as the duo clasped onto each other and cried fake crocodile tears.

Mary Jo still looked very confused and Arthur was slightly flushed with embarrassment, but he ignored the two as best he could. He couldn't have himself losing his temper in front of her; she didn't want to frighten the poor girl. "Just ignore them; they all have a little jet lag and are a bit loopy at the moment." He explained, dismissing the three on the couch with a wave of his hand. Mary nodded her head a bit in understanding. "You three must be simply exhausted from your long trek; why don't you all take your things upstairs to the guest rooms and rest up a bit."

"Aw but, Artie don't you want us to-." Angus began to remark back smartly, but Arthur cut the Scott off before he had a change to utter another syllable.

"No, no don't you worry about us. We understand you're all absolutely exhausted, just saunter on upstairs… and stay there." The last warning was muttered darkly matched by a pair of glaring green eyes with the intensity of two gleaming daggers.

Reluctantly the three of them headed upstairs; dragging their suitcases up the wooden steps which- at the moment- Arthur was thankful they were mostly carpet covered.

Alfred, Arthur and Mary Jo all took seats on the big couch while Mattie sat back down in his lonely little chair (he was allowed to stay considering the timid boy behaved himself, unlike three other people Arthur knew). "So what was it you wanted to show us?" Al asked curiously as he settled into his place on the couch.

"Well," Mary Jo said as she placed the manila folder down on what little lap she had left; the rest had long been taken over by the swell of her stomach. "Like I said I went to the doctor today and I had an ultrasound done. You're house was on my way back to the doctor so I thought I'd just drop by and show them to y'all real quick."

Alfred and Arthur instantly brightened. Pictures of their child, how much more excited could they be? The both scooted over a little closer to Mary Jo and even Mattie joined in moving to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch. She opened the folder a little, building the suspense for effect. "Fathers and Uncle to be, I give you the future addition to the Kirkland-Jones family." She said brightly as she opened the folded fully to reveal the scratchy black and white ultrasound photos.

Sure they were a little hard to make out- ultrasound photos always were- but definitely through the hazy surface Alfred and Arthur could make out the face of their future child. A rounded head with a small nose and puffy cheeks. Tiny hands balled up into tiny little fists held close to the small chest in the curve of the baby's body. It might've been unusual, but somehow when Arthur lifted the picture between his two fingers and examined it closely he almost felt like crying when he saw his child; tears of joy of course. "Oh Al…" He began to sigh happily, but Alfred soon burst up with joy.

"Would you look at that? The kid looks like me already I can just see it." He grinned proudly as he held one of the other photographs.

Arthur smiled lightly and chuckled. "Oh come now, love. You can't tell who the baby is going to look at just but looking at an ultrasound photo."

"Nah, you really can't," he admitted. "But I can feel it! I just have this gut feelin' that this kid is gonna look just like his awesome papa." He grinned again proudly.

"Al," Arthur began again.

"Bet you five bucks." Arthur merely looked at him with a slightly amused smile. "Two bucks?" Arthur quirked a brow. "One buck?" Arthur just smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, alright; you're on, love." Arthur took the small one dollar bet just hopping that it would calm the excited American if only a little bit.

"Look at that Mattie! That's your little nephew or niece; isn't it exciting?" Al asked excitedly as he hopped onto the coffee table next to his brother; slinging one arm around his shoulder and shoving the picture in his face.

Matthew smiled and laughed nervously as he tried to pull the photo away from being pressed against his nose so he could get a better non-blurry eyed look at it. "Yes Al, very exciting." The shy boy smiled; generally happy for his long time companion and brother.

Al continued to babble on about how excited he was looking at all the pictures closely and trying to point out aspects of the baby that might have made it look only remotely close to looking like him. Arthur and Mary Jo only smiled and laughed at Alfred's pure excitement over the matter. Mary Jo stopped laughing for a second; her smile faltering a bit as she slightly winced. She then moved one hand up to her baby bump and rubbing a soothing circle against the swell. "Are you alright?" the Brit asked in concern. Mary Jo put back on a smile and turned to face Arthur; blonde curls bouncing against the side of her face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. The baby's just kickin' a lot and gets a bit uncomfortable sometimes." She explained as she gazed down at the swell of her stomach lovingly and continued to rub soothing circles in attempts to calm the life residing within her.

"Kicking?" Arthur echoed back. The baby was kicking… his baby was kicking. The Brit felt the urge to rest a hand on the swell next to Mary Jo's. To feel his child moving around. To feel that it actually existed and that this wasn't all some kind of crazy dream. To be pulled out of the somewhat hazy reality he had been living for the past few months.

"Yeah," She replied back brightly. "Do you wanna feel?" She asked curiously; cocking her head to one side. Arthur sputtered quite intelligently for a few seconds; not sure whether or not he should accept, but soon Mary Jo made his decision for him. "Don't be shy, I don't bite." She laughed as she snatched up the Brit's hand and placed it palm down against the spot where the baby's small feet were pounding against the side of its temporary home as if trying to let the whole world know 'I'm here!'

Arthur drew in a shaky breath that exhaled as a nervous laugh as he felt the baby kick under his hand in some sort of strange unceremonious greeting. Arthur smiled broadly at the feeling as he felt the haze of the alternate reality lifting and he began to realize that this was his child. That in the matter of a few short months he would be holding that child safely in his arms and would be a father.

The idea of it all was still a bit overwhelming yet enjoyable all the while.

"Whoa, hey, I want in on this." Alfred butted in as he hastily moved to place his hand on Mary Jo's stomach as well. When he felt the small fluttering kick off the baby under his hand he burst out into laughter; a broad grin reaching all the way from ear to ear. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed happily as he endless blue eyes shinned like stars.

Alfred was happy, so very happy. Arthur was happy, so very happy. Both of them were so very, very happy that the couple could hardly describe the endless amounts of joy they were feeling at that moment at time. To hell with that Angus had said earlier about Arthur; he was only jealous because deep down he wished he had someone who loved him as much as Alfred loved Arthur. Hell he was in his thirties and he couldn't even hold down a decent girlfriend yet here was his youngest brother happily married with a kid on the way. Yeah he was jealous so very, very jealous. So Arthur pushed Angus into the far out skirts of his mind and focused on only his husband and their future child. He focused only on his happiness.

What Arthur never did realize was the Scott who happened to be sitting higher up on the stairs contently watching the scene and smiling at the sight of his baby brother so happy. But that only made the Scott's guilt grow. He hauled himself up off the stairs and headed back into the guest room with his other brothers leaving Arthur to his own devices and warm family moments.

That night when the house was dark and quiet Arthur was finishing preparing himself for bed- happily placing a picture of the baby in a frame on his night stand- when a small white envelope slipped silently under the crack of the door. Arthur set his curious eyes on the small paper that had his name sloppily scrawled and black ink on its surface. The Brit tore the envelope open and took out the hastily folded piece of white lined paper that had been shoved into it. On its surface was a note written in one very familiar hand writing.

_Artie, _

_I think I must be going soft… but I'm feeling… what's that emotion called… that one that most normal people feel… oh right, guilty, about what I said to you this afternoon. I didn't mean to poke fun at you because you're gay, but I guess… well I lost myself in the heat of the moment and I said some kinda mean things. So I just wanted to say I was sorry (not in public) and tell you that I'm really happy for you. _

_Ma would be proud. _

_-Angus _

_PS: Don't you dare tell Carney or Mael I wrote this or I'll blow your bloody brains out._

Arthur smiled to himself folded the letter back up- neatly this time- and put it into his night stand drawer. Maybe Angus wasn't so bad after all….

**Oki doki artichokies! (yeah I'm so awesome *cough* lame *cough*) **

**So if you didn't figure it out choice number one was the winner! :D I couldn't believe that pretty much ten minutes I posted the voting note I got like 15 reviews in my inbox, man. **

**Well in any case choice number two will happen… just in the next chapter. **

**So thanks very much lovies for helping me out. **

**Reviews mean the world to me so please, please, PLEASE review. It really get the creative process going, kay? Thanks so much! I'm so grateful! **

.com/watch?v=-lwAc5UDdL8


	12. We Only Planned On One

Arthur never admitted it, but when his brothers left he was left feeling slightly empty as he and Alfred stood watching the plane back to the U.K. turn into nothing, but a small speck in the distance. After a few days from the day of their arrival and after a lot of reminiscing and talking about the soon to come addition to the family the three older men left for home leaving the couple to take the last few months they had alone to prepare themselves.

By this point in time it was nearly the end of the long nine months. Two weeks would make the entire span of time to Mary Jo's due date of October ninth. The house was completely ready. The nursery was decorated, painted, and adorned with all the furniture. The room was also stocked with everything necessary- diapers, clothes, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, formula- anything for an infant you name it they had it. With everything now in place Alfred and Arthur were left to only play the waiting game. Even though through Arthur's eyes patience was a virtue- and one such virtue he considered himself to possess- but waiting was pure torture. And even though Alfred had more than learned how to handle Arthur when he got like this he was having a hard time telling the Brit to wait patiently when he himself could almost hardly contain himself.

But still as excited as they both were, the idea of soon having a baby to love and care for left the two unwillingly afraid of the future.

It was Saturday. Alfred of course had the day of for work and seeing how Arthur worked at home anyway the couple sat together on the couch trying to pass the time by watching the telly. The couple had been nearly too afraid to leave home out of fear that Mary Jo would call while they were out to tell them she was in labor. Arthur laid snuggly curled up next to Alfred's form- intently reading a book- while the American mindlessly flipped through the various programs that danced across the TV screen with each click of the remote's button.

"Today we shall be cooking a special date cake…"_ click._

"In other news, with Italy, America, and England all out of the World Cup…" _click._

"Oh Roderich, we two can never be together… the truth is that I, Elizaveta, have not always been a woman…" _click. _

Saturday afternoon, satellite cable, over one thousand channels and absolutely nothing to watch on TV; what a tragedy. As Alfred deftly channel surfed in vein of finding anything decent he came across a cartoon playing on some children's channel. A woman with her face hidden by a shawl hesitantly laid a basket on the door step of a nice looking home, poking her face down into the contents before laying a small note and blanket a top it. The animated woman knocked on the door a few times before running off and leaving the basket abandoned on the steps. The perfect happy couple who lived in the happy little home opened the door and looked surprised as they gazed upon the basket. The perfect wife kneeled down and lifted the blanket laid on the basket, gasping in surprise as she found a small new born infant nestled inside the wicker frame. The perfect husband kneeled down and picked up the note, reading the letters that made out the phrase. 'Please take good care of me.' Written in a quick scrawl.

A classic cartoon scenario. The old baby left on a door step routine.

"Pft, like that would ever happen." Alfred mused out loud.

Arthur looked up from his book to see what it was Alfred was talking about it. "You know my brothers tried to convince me once when I was very little that I was left on the door step in a basket like that." He reminisced a little bitterly as he turned his gaze back down to his book.

Alfred chuckled. It seemed like something the three of them would pull. "Y'know, when I was little, I once told Mattie that the FedEx man dropped him off at our house one day and we decided to keep him. He bawled his eyes out. Man was my mom pissed though; she smacked the living crap out of me and grounded me for a week."

Arthur craned his neck around to look up at Alfred. "That's so horrible; no wonder the poor boy has no self esteem."

"Hey, I apologized and I felt awful about it, and besides it wasn't me who did that to him. Blame Tommy Jenovski from our kindergarten class." Alfred defended himself.

"Yes, yes, I know you've told me that story before." Arthur waved Alfred away as he shoved his nose back into his reading and grew silent as the text's plot drew him back in.

"Well bottom line is that _that_," He said pointing to the TV. "Wouldn't actually happen. People don't leave other people living things in baskets on door steps to be taken care of." Ironically enough the door bell suddenly echoed into the living room from the foyer. Alfred cocked one eye brow curiously. "Hmm, wonder who that could be…" He said as he carefully climbed over Arthur and headed for the front door. He closed one eye and looked out the peek hole, but curiously saw no one standing there. He could though see something along the very bottom rim of his field of view. "What's that…?" He mumbled to himself. Alfred opened the door and peered out. There wasn't anyone standing on the doorstep, but there was an object. Ironically enough it was a basket. A brown wicker basket with a small white sheet drawn over the opening and a little card atop the sheet. "… Though I have been wrong before…" Alfred muttered to himself as he recalled his previous statement.

Cautiously Alfred kneeled down and picked up the small beige card off the top. On its smooth surface was a sloppy 'Please take good care if us' scrawled in black ink. Alfred's heart sped up in his chest, _Oh my god this is just like the cartoon. Oh my god this is just like the cartoon._

The big American took a deep breath and held it; counting down in his head before he ripped off the white sheet in one swift motion to reveal the basket's contents.

It was a baby alright. Two of them. But they weren't human babies; they were kittens.

Alfred just stared at the two little balls of fluff that had begun to squirm and _meow_ at the sudden bright sunlight. The he drew in a breath and reacted, "Artie! C'mere quick!" he called frantically to his petite British husband. Arthur hopped off the couch and hurried to Alfred's side thinking something had gone horribly wrong.

"What? Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked hurriedly he rushed into the foyer. When Arthur found his American husband leaning over clutching something in his arms the Brit automatically thought he was sick. "Alfred, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked again.

Alfred just turned and looked up at Arthur; two little fluff balls cradled in his arms. His face was bright and cheery and his grin spread from ear to ear. "Artie… look…" He said, voice nearly trembling with excitement.

Arthur furrowed his thick brows and gazed down upon the little creatures. "… Kittens? Where on earth did you get those?" he asked curiously as he kneeled down next to Alfred.

"Nowhere. They were in that basket on the door step." Alfred explained as he handed one of the little kitties to Arthur. This one was mainly white except for an orange patch covering nearly one half of its face as well as an orange tail. It was a bit on the scrawny side with thick dark patches of fur over striking green eyes as well. One thing about this kitten in particular was its ears which were folded in a downward angle.

Arthur looked a little flustered as he took the small scrap of fur into his arms; adjusting his arms so he gave the creature the support it needed. "… Kittens don't just appear on people's door steps in baskets…" Arthur muttered as he gently stroked the cat's head.

"Well they do now." Alfred replied as he held the kitty up from under its forelegs and gave its cute little pink nose and Eskimo kiss earning him a small return kiss from the kitty's rough tongue. The kitten that Alfred held was a bit chunkier, but also mainly white with brown markings. This one had a ring of brown fur- that was fluffier than the rest of the coat- around its collar as well as a brown fluffy tail. This one also had small half circle brown markings under its bright blue eyes as well a small tuft of fur proudly sticking up from the top of its head.

"D'aw they're so cute, Artie." Alfred laughed as he cuddled the kitten he was holding. "Can we keep them?" He asked like a child begging his mother to let him keep the little creature he found in the backyard.

"No of course we can't, Alfred. I was only counting on _one_ baby to take care of, not three." He averted his eyes from the Alfred as well as the kitten's (Arthur knew damn well once he looked at either of them he would melt and give in).

"Aw, but Artie they're orphans!" Alfred whined as he hugged his kitten close. "We can just leave them outside to starve!"

"Git," The Brit shot back sharply. "I didn't mean that we would throw them back outside to fend for themselves. I meant we would take them to an animal shelter where they can be adopted by a more able family."

"But we're able! We're totally able!" Alfred protested.

"Alfred we'll have a baby to take care of within a matter of a few weeks… we won't be able to give these cats the attention they need."

Alfred stuck out his lower lip and puffed out his cheeks as he pouted. "But Arthur… I think we can do it…. Even with the baby we can still take care of the cats." Alfred got up in Arthur's face, sticking out his lower lip further and giving the Brit the best pleading puppy dog look he could muster.

Arthur tensed at the sight of his husband's adorable childish face. "Please Artie… you can't say no to these faces." Alfred said as he scooped up the orange kitty from Arthur's arms and then held both kittens up next to his face to triple the cuteness factor.

Arthur quickly averted his eyes from the other three pairs staring at him intensely. The Brit folded his arms across his chest and tried his very best not to look at the trio. But every attempt to ignore them was in vain; the Brit had no choice but to give in. "Oh fine," He sighed heavily. "They can stay; just stop looking at me like that…"

"Yay!" Alfred jumped up like a rocket; clutching the kittens and dancing around the foyer. "You hear that kitties! You get to stay with us!" he cheered as he continued his ridiculous act. The orange and white kitty didn't seem so thrilled with the jumping. He squirmed and pawed at Alfred's arm until he successfully freed himself from the big American's grip. The little kitten landed gracefully on all fours and padded over to where Arthur was still kneeling on the floor. The cat climbed up onto Arthur's legs, finding a comfy spot in the Briton's lap before he curled up and began purring like a motor boat; begging to be pet.

Arthur felt his heart melt at the actions of the little kitty. He gave in easily and began to slowly stroke the cat's soft cuddly fur. "Aw see, look at that Artie. He loves you already."

"Oh belt up, love." Arthur half heartedly scoffed. "We're going to have to take them to the vet; have them checked out as well as have their shots. Not to mention we'll have to go the pet store and buy supplies."

"Well then let's hop on in the car and get a move on." Alfred said as he placed the little kitty on his head and let the small animal latch onto the locks of ash blonde hair. The America snatched his shoes up from their place by the door; launching himself onto the staircase so he could put them on. Arthur followed suit in a less dramatic manner; the little orange kitty loyally following his every move. The couple each scooped up their respective cats and headed off for one long and hectic day.

"We have to think of names for these little guys." Alfred stated as he and Arthur drove home from their shopping adventure. The couple had spent the entire day running around trying to prepare their home for their two new little house mates. With a trunk now filled with food, toys, and other various odds and ends the dynamic duo was finally calling it a day.

"Well think I've thought of a name for this little boy…" Arthur said as he scratched the orange and white cat's neck. During the trip to the vet the duo had discovered that the cats were both male- the orange and white one a Scottish Fold and the brown and white one an American Short Hair.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Alfred inquired as he stroked his own cat's head lovingly while he drove.

"… You're going to laugh…" Arthur mumbled.

"Aw c'mon, I promise you I won't laugh." Arthur hesitated. "C'mon Artie," Alfred pried.

"…br…ey…" He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that,"

"…bro…ey…"

"C'mon Artie, pretend I'm deaf."

"Bromsley, okay? His name is bloody Bromsley for fuck's sake." Arthur finally shouted; his accented voice echoing inside the car.

Alfred flinched at the harshness of his husband's voice. "Alright, alright jeeze… his name is Bromsley." Of course when he actually said 'Bromsley' he snickered a bit. _What a weird name for a cat,_ he thought to himself.

"See? I knew you would laugh. That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you." He pouted and stared down at Bromsley in his lap; pretending he was seriously concentrating on petting the kitty.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. It's a very nice name Artie." He reassured his pouting husband, but the Brit remained a bit unconvinced.

Arthur sat there for a bit, stroking his cat and ignoring Alfred. An uncomfortable blanket of silence settled over the two until Arthur's guilt grew and he could bear that tense quietness no more. "So uh… w-what are you going to name him?" Arthur inquired as he tilted his head towards the kitty happily nestled in Alfred lap.

"I'm glad you asked," The American instantly brightened up as if nothing had even happened. "At first I was going to name him Fonzy, or bomber, or George," What a weird array of names. "But I think I'm gonna call him Ace."

"Ace?" Arthur echoed.

"Yeah, I thought it sounded pretty bad ass." Alfred announced proudly with one of his signature 100 watt grins.

Arthur only shrugged his shoulders and continued to stroke the length of Bromsley's small back; the tiny kitten purring like a motorboat at the treatment. "Alright then, Bromsley and Ace it is." The Briton smiled to himself; heart completely soft and melted as he continued to stroke the ever dozing off kitten. The car was silent again was silent save for the quiet hum of the engine, Bromsley's purring, and Ace meowing as Alfred played with the little kitten.

"Y'know, we still haven't fully decided on names for the baby yet." Alfred suddenly commented.

"Shit…" Arthur cursed quietly to himself. Here they were only a matter of days away from being parents and they had no idea what the kid was even going to be named. "You're right…"

"I still say Trayton is a cool name." Alfred grinned.

"Oh please Alfred, I don't want our child being picked on because their name sounds like the name of a sea god from roman folklore." Arthur scoffed.

Alfred cocked one brow and looked over at Arthur in confusion. "Who the what now?"

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "Oh never mind- look my point is that is a horrible name and I for one will not spend the rest of my days calling my child Trayton."

Alfred's face grew serious; his mouth a hard line as he gave his options some very serious thought. "What if… what if one of us flipped a coin? You get heads, if the baby is a girl you can pick the name and I have no say. You get tails, if the baby is a boy you can pick the name and I have no say. But same goes for me, whatever side you don't get, I do. If you get heads, but the baby ends up being a boy and not a girl I get to name it. How's that sound?" It was a bit of a difficult explanation, but Arthur was a smart cookie and he was used to Alfred's weird way of explaining things so it seemed like he got the basic idea.

"Hmm… sounds fair enough. Do you have a quarter?" Arthur mused.

Alfred reached into the console that was stuffed with various papers, random bric-a-brac, and some spare change. He dug around for a minute or two before he successfully pulled out a shiny new quarter. "Our future child's name rests on this quarter." He laughed as he handed the coin to his husband who snatched it up and shot the American a small glare.

Arthur hesitated for a few moments; turning the coin over in his hands a few times before he took a deep breath and balanced the small silver coated coin on the top of his thumb. "Here goes nothing." The Briton sighed as he silently prayed he got the choice he truly wanted.

The coin did a few flips as it rose up as high as the SUV's cab would allow before it plummeted back to the ground; flipping a few more times before it landed with a small _thunk_ on the floor between Arthur's feet. The Brit held a lungful of air in his chest as he peered over his lap and down at the coin on the car floor; almost too afraid to find out which side it landed on.

Upon further inspection he discovered the truth and hesitated before speaking, "… Tails… I got tails." Arthur was surprised by the amount of relief that was in his voice when he finally did speak. In all honesty he really wanted to get tails because he liked the name he had picked for a boy- not having the child named Trayton was just an added bonus.

"Alright, so if the baby is a boy you get to name it and I can't say anything about. If the baby is a girl I get to name it and you can't say anything."

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur smiled to himself as he picked the coin up from the floor and threw it back in the consol. The Briton felt happier than ever as he returned to gently stroking little Bromsley, fondly hoping that they would have a son.

After a long day of adventures and getting the new additions the family settled in Arthur was ready for a well deserved good night's sleep. The Briton yawned and stretched a little as he entered the bed room where he found his darling husband already passed out in bed; sprawled out on his back with his mouth wide open letting out loud snores and a small trickle of drool making its way down his chin. Arthur only smiled to himself, "Git… I told him not to let the cats sleep in the bed…" Sure enough Bromsley was curled up neatly in the crook of Alfred's neck while Ace was half way hanging off the top of the American's head. It was such a cute scene and the sight of his husband's innocent sleeping face only caused Arthur to smile again and sigh. "Still… I can't get mad at that face…" He muttered to himself as he quietly snuck over to Alfred and gently removed the man's glasses which he had unceremoniously left on his face again.

After folding up Alfred's glasses and placing them on the nightstand Arthur drew back the covers on his side of the bed and crawled inside; tossing and turning a few times before he found a comfortable sleeping position. He snuggled down into the comforter; squishing his head down into his pillow and closing his eyes as the silence (well except for Alfred's snoring, but he was used to that by now) settle over him and carry him to sleep.

The Brit was just starting to drift off when the sound of the house phone ringing echoed from down stairs in the kitchen. Arthur groaned and shifted in the bed; contemplating whether or not he should answer it or just let the answering machine get it. He peeled back the bed covers and shuffled out of the room and down the stairs deciding that the phone call could be something important and he should pick it up.

At that time he didn't know just how important that phone call was.

He snatched the phone up off the receiver; taking a moment to get out a yawn before pressing the green accept button. "'Ello?" He called groggily to the person on the other end.

"Hi, Arthur? It's Mary Jo." It was undeniably her cheery southern twanged voice echoing from the other end of the receiver. The sound of her voice woke Arthur up like a bucket of ice cold water.

"O-Oh, hello Mary Jo? How are you, is something wrong?" There were only two things that crossed Arthur's mind at that moment and he hoped his first suspicion was the right one.

"Oh don't worry everything's fine. I know it's late and all, but I just wanted to tell you and Alfred that I'm in labor." Oh thank god it was the first suspicion, but wait…. If she was in labor that meant…. Dear lord….. "I'm already at the hospital; a friend drove me here so need to worry about that. Also don't worry about rushing down here, take your time because I'm sure this baby won't be coming for awhile now."

Arthur took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat before he replied. "W-well now, isn't this exciting?" He laughed nervously. "Alfred and I will be down in short while so just hang on until then, love." He comforted.

"Alright, don't worry take your time. We'll be waiting."

After exchanging a few goodbyes the other end of the line went dead and Mary Jo's voice was gone leaving nothing but the dull _beep_ of the dial tone. Arthur remained surprisingly calm as he clicked off the phone and gently placed it back into the receiver with a small _click_. He turned on his heel- legs slightly wobbly as he shuffled out of the kitchen and down to the bottom of the stair case where he could still hear Alfred's muffled snores coming from the bedroom. His feet were heavy, far too heavy for him to even try and make it up the carpet covered stairs. It was at that moment the Brit sucked in a sharp breath before he began frantically calling for his husband.

He had every right to panic. They had a baby on the way.

**Mwahahaha cliff hanger! :D **

**I'm sorry I had to, this chapter was getting too long. So if you ever have seen America!cat of England!cat from the Nekotalia series (yes it's from the same guy who made Hetalia) that's what Ace and Bromsley look like. After I saw the nekotalia drawings I knew I had to use them in some way XD Sorry I love kitties 3**

**I researched Scottish folds for this chapter and now I desperately wish for one of them. Mom! Please let me get a kitty since you're allergic to dogs! **

**Moving on, hooray! Next chapter we'll meet the long awaited baby! :D I'll leave you in your suspense. Bwahaha :) **

**Please review! It's very greatly appreciated! Thanks lovies! **


	13. The First Time We Held You in Our Arms

Alfred woke up with a small jolt which cause Bromsley to jolt awake too and then start hissing; arching his thin back so he seemed larger and more intimidating. Ace merely rolled over like a little rollie pollie and continued to sleep soundly. It took Alfred's brain a few moments before it managed to process that Arthur was down stairs frantically calling for him. Alfred rocket launched himself out of bed- nearly squishing the cats in the process- as he ran for the door, but in his haste he forgot to put on his glasses. With the mixture of his bad eye sight and the darkness of the room Alfred missed his mark by only a few inches and instead ran into the wall right next to the opening of the door. His eyes began to tear up and he groaned as he held his- hopefully not broken- nose. The panicked American ignored his pain and flew down the stairs five at a time shouting, "Arthur! What's going on? What's wrong?"

Alfred ran down the hall and into the kitchen, screeching to a halt when he found said Brit pacing back and forth in front of the counter by the telephone. Alfred rushed over to him; grabbing his arm which the Brit quickly jerked away and continued his pacing. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you dying? Did someone break in? Did you set anything on fire?" Alfred went down his mental list of things that could go wrong, but Arthur shook his head to each and every possibility. "Then what the hell happened? You freaked me out so much I forgot to put my glasses on and ran into a wall." Alfred wasn't usually one to get annoyed, but at this moment in time he was reasonably ticked off. He had every right to be, he probably just broke his nose for absolutely nothing. "If it's nothing and you just being you're weird panicky self I'm going back to sleep…"

"Belt up you daft moron! I'm not panicking for no reason!" The Briton shouted angrily; not breaking from his state of pacing even for a second.

"Then what's wrong? You seem okay, everything seems okay; so what in hell's name is so freaking bad?" Alfred stared at his husband expectantly as he waited for the Brit to answer.

Arthur whipped on his heel and stormed up to Alfred; emerald eyes gleaming with anger in the dim light of the kitchen. "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's bloody fucking wrong. I just a phone call when you were passed out upstairs and it was Mary Jo; she's in labor you sodding git."

Alfred stood there for a few seconds; his brain processing with the same speed as a desktop computer from the early 90's. Waiting… waiting… waiting… and then it hit him like a bus. "… Holy Shit!"

"Yes, see, there we are. Now you understand where I'm coming from." Arthur sounded triumphant as Alfred began reacting similarly to how Arthur did earlier.

"Holy shit! Oh my god! Are you fucking serious? I-I thought we had two more weeks left!"

"Alfred, babies don't come exactly on their due dates. They could be early or they could be late or... l-look point here is the baby is coming and we have to get dressed and down to the hospital soon because Mary Jo is down there all by herself and I for one as a gentleman will not do something as rude as making her fend for herself. Now get your arse in gear and get upstairs." Arthur began ushering the still stunned American upstairs to change into something other than superman pajama bottoms.

For the next hour the Kirkland-Jones house was frantic and buzzing with the soon to be parents running around trying to prepare themselves for their trip to the hospital. There was no predicting how long Mary Jo would be in labor for; could be a couple hours, could be several hours, it could even be for a few days (Arthur hoped it wouldn't be the last one. Arthur stocked up on a few good books while Alfred brought his I-pod and his Nintendo DS (something he insisted he wanted for his birthday a few years ago along with various games like Super Mario, Pokémon, and Kingdom Hearts). Alfred called Matthew to, one, tell him the news, and, two, ask the shy boy to watch the cats. Of course the younger man responded with a curious, "When did you guys get cats?" seeing as he never knew about their existence before.

With everything shut off, locked, fed, and packed up Alfred and Arthur left the house. Arthur in the passenger seat and Alfred driving- their hands interlocked together on the center console as they sat in silence. "… This is really happening…" Alfred breathed quietly.

"This is really happening…" Arthur echoed as he squeezed Alfred's hand tighter; searching for the endless reassurance the American always seemed to give Arthur through his touch. They were ready in nearly every sense of the word physically, but in the mental sense they were far from it. Arthur thought he had at least a few more weeks to mentally prepare himself for this giant change that was about to befall on his life and quite frankly it scared him. What if he failed as a parent? What if he couldn't give his child everything it wanted? What if he was insufficient? What if he couldn't grace the child with all the love and care it needed or deserved? What if he couldn't be a good father? All these questions suddenly popping up in the Brit's mind scared him and made his heart pound in his chest. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready to take care of another life besides his own…. He couldn't raise himself to the standards he had set of a good parent. Arthur had already deemed himself incapable and unworthy.

Alfred sensed his better half's distress and moved to silently comfort his husband. The American gently stroked his calloused thumb against the Brit's smooth pale skin and small reassurance. "Don't worry Arthur. You're ready. We're ready. We're going to be the best parents ever, okay? Don't let all the doubt get to you." Alfred soothed his nervous husband; sending him positive reinforcement through their intertwined hands.

Arthur closed his eyes; blonde lashes caressing his cheeks as he took in a breath and exhaled deeply in attempts to calm his frayed nerves. "…I suppose you're right…" He breathed out quietly. "… Thank you Alfred; I know I can always count on you." Alfred smiled at his husbands words.

"We're in this together; I'll always be there." He reassured as he smiled down at the silver wedding band that sat on Arthur's ring finger and at the matching one he wore on his own. The moment of truth was coming soon.

Arthur hated hospitals; but same went for about 95% of the human race. They were overly clean and lacked color and vibrancy which only made it feel more like a mental institution than a place where people were meant to get better. They always smelled of sickness masked by floral soap and antibacterial cleaners that only made Arthur's nose burn uncomfortably. At least the Maternity ward wasn't half as bad as the other parts of the hospital. At least Arthur knew in this section of the building lives were being born and not lost. The only thing that made it bad were the women in labor who slowly shuffled around in attempts to ease their pains- all slightly doubled over their swollen stomachs with nervous husbands dutifully following after them even though most women looked as if they were ready to kill their male counter parts.

Alfred and Arthur approached the nurse's station where one the scrub clad workers was busy filling out papers and typing things into a computer. Arthur cleared his throat slightly which caused the little brunette to look up from her work; a pen clamped between her teeth. "Yes, Hello, sorry to bother you, but we're looking for someone…" Arthur sounded slightly nervous as he spoke to the nurse.

The small nurse removed the pen from her mouth and dropped it down on the counter. "Sure, name please?"

"Mary Josephine Wright." Arthur explained.

The small nurse wheeled around in her chair and over to another nearby desk where a clip board sat covered in papers. The brunette's eyes scanned the paper until she came across the right name. "Ah yes, here she is. Are you family?" She questioned as she gestured to the couple.

"Well no… but she's our surrogate." Arthur's heart squeezed a little with nervous tension.

The little brunette gave them a slightly funny look, but soon looked back down at the paper to confirm the room number. "Alright, she's in room 314. Straight down this hall and to the left." Arthur nodded in thanks; he then took Al's hand proudly and proceeded to walk down the hall in the direction the nurse had pointed them in. Arthur counted down the little numbers just outside the door until he came upon the one that said '314.' He hesitated for a moment before he reached over and gently raped his knuckles against the door frame. Alfred moved ahead of him; poking his head in the through the door before waiting for an answer.

"Hey Mary Jo," He greeted her while grinning brightly all the while.

"Hi Alfred." She shot back just as cheerfully even though when Arthur too poked his head he was they were currently sticking an IV in her thin arm (which didn't seem to affect her in anyway. It was like she didn't even feel it). Arthur slightly had to refuse the urge to gag at the sight since he was never very good with blood or needles or anything of the sort. "Hi Arthur." Mary Jo greeted him cheerfully as well.

Arthur avoided looking at her arm and decided to focus just on her face as he greeted her back, "Hello Mary Jo, how are you feeling?" he asked politely.

"I'm doing pretty good so far. My contractions are pretty far apart right now so it's not bad." Well that was good to hear. At least she wasn't suffering from the horrible crippling pain that Arthur had read about in one of his many books. Well at least not yet. The nurse finished with the IV and left with a small nod to both Mary Jo and the couple, leaving the trio alone to their own devices. "Well don't y'all just stand there; come on in, pull up a chair." Mary Jo motioned over to the two chairs in the corner that the hospital supplied for guests and visitors.

Alfred and Arthur each pulled up a chair next to her bed and the trio began to make pleasant conversation. As the next couple of hours slipped by in the heat of their conversations- occasionally cut short when Mary Jo would experience a contraction- the younger blonde girl progressed and became closer and closer to delivery. Eventually the contractions became so intense and so close together that the girl could hardly carry on with her previously cheerful conversation. The people in the white lab coats and the printed scrubs soon filed into the room; shooing Arthur and Alfred out for a few minutes whilst they administered medication to help ease Mary Jo's pain. The nurses and doctors advised that Mary Jo sleep as much as she could for as long as she could to save up all her energy for the birth itself. After a bit of coaxing from Alfred and Arthur the blonde girl finally gave in and lay down; closing her blue eyes for one very well deserved nap. Alfred and Arthur remained in their chairs and waited quietly as to not wake her up.

Arthur moved to reading one of the books he had brought along while Alfred tried to keep himself busy by listening to music and playing Solitare on his I-pod. But, unfortunately, the big American was never one to sit still and be quiet for extended periods of time. Within the first half an hour of silence he was already shifting in his chair every few minutes, shuffling the contents of his I-pod every other song, and resisting the urge to start filling the silence in the air outside his headphones with mindless chatter. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get up, he needed to move and talk with anyone whether it be Arthur or some random stranger in the hallway.

"I'm gonna go get coffee; you want anything?" Alfred asked his husband as he abruptly rose from his seat. Arthur would suspect nothing seeing as how it was well past midnight and caffeine was going to be needed if he intended to stay up all night.

"Tea would be lovely." Arthur replied.

"One sugar, no cream?" Alfred asked as he headed for the door; making sure he correctly remembered how Arthur liked his beverage of choice.

"You know me well, love." Alfred gave a curt nod before retreating into the hall way where he walked down a few meters from the room before he stopped and leaned against the wall.

Alfred closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest against the wall as he let a long held sigh escape from his chest. This whole thing was going to be one very long and painful process; Alfred could feel it in his bones. But still he had a hard time convincing himself that this was all really happening. Within a matter of hours he was going to be a father. It wouldn't be just him and Arthur anymore; they'd have another life- another person- to clothe, and feed, and love, and take care of. Alfred sighed again, running his fingers through his ash blonde hair as he did so. He could hardly believe that it had taken him so long to really think about this and what was really happening. It was still all so surreal; like a dream that he was somehow waiting to wake up from. Maybe it would finally seem real soon. Maybe when he held his new son or daughter in his arms would this whole dream become reality….

The sound of footsteps brought Alfred out of his deep thought as he brought his head back up and opened his eyes. The young American was surprised who he saw who had approached him in the wide and white hospital hallway.

"Hey…" Nathan- Mary Jo's unfriendly fiancé- said shyly and quietly as he nervously shuffled in place and avoided eye contact with Alfred. Alfred gazed over at him and stood up from leaning on the wall and casually shoved his hands in his pockets. Surprisingly he was calm and felt no anger from their previous encounter raging within him.

"Hey…" He replied.

Nathan remained quiet again for a few moments; still nervously shifting as he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of what to say. "Look I…" He began, but soon paused and thought again. Alfred bit back a bitter comment and instead decided not to scare the man any further because it seemed like it was already taking all he got to even face Alfred at this point in time. "I, uh… I wanted to… a-apologize…" That was a shocker. Last time the two of them had crossed paths it had been a less than cordial encounter; well actually Alfred had punched Nathan in the face because the brunette had ruthlessly verbally abused Alfred and Arthur because they were a homosexual couple. Now suddenly here he was apologizing for something that had happened nearly five months ago.

"Sorry, if you really didn't expect to see me here- I mean I know it's like a really important day for you and all- but uh, Mary Jo called me to say she was in labor…." He explained when Alfred didn't respond.

"Well, Mary Jo's the one going through all the pain and doing the work. If she wanted you here that's her decision, not mine." Alfred replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

The brunette gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah I guess…" he paused again. "H-How is she doing… by the way?" He asked nervously.

"She's doing okay right now. The doctor gave her pain medication and the epidural a little while ago so the pain is down. He said it'd be best if she rested for now while she had the chance; she in there taking a nap right now." He explained as he jabbed a thumb back the room where Arthur was still sitting with Mary Jo.

"That's good…" Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "… I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I just feel like… it's something I should tell you…" Alfred remained silent and let Nathan slowly continue on with whatever it was he wanted to say. "… Over these past few months, I haven't been the same… I've felt sad and empty; I felt like something was really missing from my life. I kept telling myself I'd get over Mary Jo; if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be. But as the days went on I realized that I just couldn't…. She was the ray of sunshine in my dull and pretty much meaningless life…. These past months that we've been apart I realized that… I really do love her. I love her with every fiber of my being and I just can't keep going on without her…." After that he remained quiet and Alfred took it he was done with his little story.

Alfred breathed out a little sigh and turned his body so that he faced Nathan directly. "Y'know something- I don't mean to sound like I'm prying or anything- but that love that you just said you had for Mary Jo well… that the same kind of love I have for Arthur. That kind of love that you know if that other person were to disappear from your life you would just curl up and die on the spot. When they leave you have the empty feeling right here," he said tapping his own chest right over his heart. "I just think it's important that you should know that the same kind of love that happens between a man and a woman can happen between two men too."

Nathan studied Alfred for a good long time before finally looking him in the eye and replying, "Y'know… I think you're right. You seem to know everything I'm going through right now being away from Mary Jo, so you must have felt it before too."

Alfred chuckled lightly. "When you're married to someone as hot headed and stubborn as Arthur it happens a lot, but still I could never bear to live without him." He said smiling lightly. Nathan gave a small laugh as well, obviously seeing where Alfred was going. "Well then, you should go in there and be with her. From what I've been able to tell she really missed you too." He said giving Nathan a little pat on the back and leading him off to the room Mary Jo was staying in.

When the two men walked into the room Mary Jo was lying in bed; on her side curled around the swell of her stomach and her arms placed carefully so she didn't knock out and wires or tubes from their places. Arthur was sitting on the chair in the corner; gazing at his book from over the tops of his reading glasses. As soon as the Brit saw Nathan enter the room with Alfred behind him he immediately took off his glasses and stood up; his eyes sharp and his stance somewhat defensive.

Alfred waved him down mouthing a silent 'It's okay' to his surprised husband. Nathan gave a small curt nod over to Arthur before he approached the sleeping Mary Jo. Alfred motioned for Arthur to come to join him and the rather confused Brit did so; walking over to stand next to Alfred who hooked one arm around the Brit's slender waist and pulled him close. "Come on, I'll explain outside." He whispered as to not wake Mary Jo as he pulled Arthur outside. Arthur resisted at first, but soon gave up when he realized Alfred could easily haul the smaller man over his shoulder and drag him outside. Might as well save himself the embarrassment.

The couple rounded the corner of the threshold leaving the other couple in the room alone; but Alfred hung back just a bit to see Nathan's course of action. Nathan took the chair Arthur had previously been sitting in; quietly pulling it up to the bedside. He took a seat and leaned down next to Mary Jo. He brushed her gold bangs away from her face lightly as he placed his hand in her smaller open one. She was still asleep for a few more moments, but then she stirred, groaning a little bit as she cracked her blue eyes open to see Nathan sitting there, smiling down at her. "Hey babe…" he whispered soothingly.

She examined him for a few moments; blue orbs shifting around as she inspected his face and made sure it was really him. "Nate?" She questioned quietly.

"Yeah… look Mary Jo… I wanted to say I was sorry. I was a complete and total jerk to you, when you didn't deserve it…. But… I want to be here for you now, and support you like I should have done in the first place."

She looked at him again for a good long while before her eyes started to tear up and she gripped his hand tightly. She breathed out a shaky breath and gave a small smile. "I… I'm real happy you came, Nate." She whimpered quietly as he leaned down again and placed a small and gently kissed on her forehead.

"And that," he said with a triumphant grin. "Is how it's done ladies and gentlemen." He finished as he pulled the room's door quietly shut.

Arthur glared up at him; placing his hands on his hips. "What in the bloody name of the Queen was that?"

"That," Alfred explained motioning back to the room. "Was us fulfilling our little pact." Alfred of course was referring to the silent vow Alfred and Arthur made that they would fix Mary Jo's relationship problems in the hospital so many months ago.

Arthur looked a little skeptical, but really didn't press the matter any further- figuring he should just leave well enough alone. "Well he isn't going to make fun of us again is he? If he if he so much as utters one word I find offensive to us I'll be the one knocking his lights out this time."

"Relax, relax, I think Nathan has really made a change for the better in these last few months he hasn't been with Mary Jo…" Alfred trailed off a little and stared off into the distance. Nathan's words rang in his mind. How sincere and truthful they had sounded. It was almost unreal. How much he must have suffered in those few months without the person he loved most in the world. Alfred looked down at the shorter Brit who stood next to him. The older man arched one prominent brow and gazed up on his husband with curious green eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alfred merely smiled softly; snaking his arms around Arthur's slender waist and pulling him closer so that their foreheads touched and their noses brushed. "Nothin'…" The American breathed out. "Just… promise me you'll never leave me." Alfred couldn't even begin to imagine a life without his stubborn little Brit always by his side. Such a life well… in his mind it seemed unbearable. Not that he'd ever want to experience it reality.

Arthur seemed a bit confused as to what brought this up all of a sudden, but his sharp green gaze softened and he gave the slightest of smiles as he leaned forward and planted a gentle peck on his dear husband's lips. "Git… of course I'd never leave you," He spoke softly as he placed a hand on Alfred's cheek. "… you… you mean everything to me, Alfred."

Alfred smiled too, "I'm glad to hear it."

Hours slipped by painfully slowly. Alfred felt as if any moment he was going to start screaming and ripping his own locks of dark blonde hair from his head. Since a half an hour ago Alfred and Arthur had been shooed from the room since Mary Jo was now fully dilated and ready to push. Alfred and Arthur really didn't have to see the actually birth since Arthur would most likely faint and Alfred was just perfectly fine with just plain waiting in the waiting room. The lovely couple was anxious beyond belief. So anxious in fact that not either one of them even bothered to utter a single syllable. They just sat there in those small and cheap uncomfortable chairs gripping their hands together as if they were life lines to each other. Each second the hand on the clock moved seemed to take an eternity and then some. It was almost as if the small plastic hand was glued in place forcing time to stand still and the world to stop around them. The only thing that assured the couple that time hadn't indeed stopped was the lightly mumble of the TV in the back ground and the gently hum of nurses, doctors, and patients shuffling around the ward despite it being a quarter to 4 A.M.

It was 4:00 A.M on the dot when one of the scrub clad nurses ventured into the room. "Mr. and Mr. Kirkland- Jones?" she inquired even though Alfred and Arthur were clearly the only ones in the room. The couple both turned their blank sleepy stares up at the nurse. She merely smiled at them and spoke the words the couple had been waiting nine long months to head, "Would you two like to come meet your son?" Son. Boy. It was a boy.

Alfred and Arthur stood from their seats and face each other for a few brief seconds. "We have a son…" Arthur sighed breathlessly.

"We have a son…" Alfred echoed back as the uncontainable smile began to spread across his lips. The suddenly found themselves clasped tightly in each other's embrace as if the world had suddenly pulled them together for this moment of realization. After a few seconds the pulled away from each other and walked out of the room and followed the nurse arm in arm. The beaming couple was led back to Mary Jo's room where the blonde was lying in bed looking battered and exhausted, but still smiling none the less- Nathan right by her side, holding her hand tightly.

"He's right over there." Mary Jo said as she pointed to where a nurse was standing over a small new born bed wrapping a bright blue blanket over a tiny wriggling body. The woman finished her job and turned towards the couple with the bundle tucked in her arms. She smiled and walked over to Arthur standing close to him and placing him in the Brit's arm which he had unconsciously lifted. Arthur could feel the warmth of the baby's body radiating through the soft blanket. The infant wriggled and squirmed a bit in Arthur's arms, letting out small bubbly noises. Arthur held the small bundle in his arms ever so carefully as if it was the most precious treasure in the world; which to him it was. Alfred reached up and pulled the blanket away from the baby's face so the couple could finally get a look at the face they had been waiting nine long months to see. They both took in a shaky breath when both their gazes met with large shinning eyes the same color as the day time sky. He was absolutely perfect. Even through the rounded facial features of the infant's face Arthur could already see the similarities between his and Alfred's face. The eyes of course were the same endless blue as Alfred's and even the small tuft of dark blonde hair on the boy's otherwise round bald head had a single rebellious strand that refused to slick down no matter how many times someone tried. It was apparent that it was Alfred's genes that had made it through in the end, but that didn't matter because Arthur had rights to something else much more important.

"So what're you gonna name him?" Mary Jo inquired from her place on the bed.

Arthur gazed up coyly at Alfred who merely smiled. "I have no say." He said softly, referring to the bet the couple had made just the day before.

Arthur snuggled his new born son in his arms and gazed down at him fondly. "Your name is going to be Charlie, Charlie Preston Kirkland- Jones." It had a certain ring to it when Arthur finally said the full and complete name out loud. Yes he rather liked it. It suited the blonde blue eyed baby quite well.

Alfred smiled and leaned down next to Arthur, wrapping one arm around the Briton's shoulder and using his other arm to help cradle the newly named infant. "Alright then, welcome to the world, Charlie." Alfred smiled his signature grin. Then the couple shut out the world around them and there was only the three of them. Just Alfred, Arthur, and little Charlie. This was the first them they held their precious boy in their arms. Nine long months was surely worth it because this was one moment they would never forget. Not in a million years.

**Okay so… I nearly cried when writing the scene where Alfred and Arthur first meet Charlie TT^TT don't laugh at me I'm emotional. **

**So kudos to anyone who knew the baby was going to be a boy. You win an imaginary cookie. **

**I just want to let everyone know that this story- by no means- is going to end right here because we still have to go through the whole process of little Charlie growing up. Alfred and Arthur going to make the most amazing and most dysfunctional parents ever! :D **

**In any case to those of you who have been my loyal fans, who sent me such wonderful feedback and put up with me through all by bull shit, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love you've given me through the story so far. I'm eternally grateful. 3 **

**Still I'm gonna be selfish again and say PLEASE review! I love reading reviews from fans, it makes me so happy inside and makes me want to write more :D You are my inspiration people! **

**I'm gonna say one more thing and then I'm gonna leave you all alone. I'll be posting up some of my drawings of baby Charlie very soon and when I'm done I'll put up a link so all of you can see his adorable baby face! :3 3 3 **

**Alright, I'm done. Thanks my lovies! **


	14. UPDATE: Pictures of Charlie :D

**Okay before you people get mad and be like "Ugh! What the hell this isn't a new chapter" shut up because you should be worshiping the ground I walk on since I busted my ass off and gave you so many long chapters in such a short amount of time. LoL JK, I'm not a bitch. But really don't get mad at me. I just wanted to post a link for the pictures of Charlie which I finally finished and colored. So enjoy his baby faced cuteness :3 3 **

** http:/ jay1892. deviantart. com / # / d2ukym9 (Just be sure to get rid of all the spaces in the link before you put it in the address bar, kay?) **

**Love you all! **

**-Kirara2256 **


	15. Bringing Home Baby

And so a new life had begun. Charlie Preston Kirkland-Jones was born on September 29th at 3:45 AM; seven pounds and five ounces. The little sprout of hair on his soft rounded head was the color of wheat while his eyes were the same endless blue as the skies. It was almost amazing- the resemblance between the new born in his father Alfred. Even with the boy's young age and youthful baby face it was definitely apparent which parent had won the gene battle, but the naming battle had been won by Arthur. But it was no matter who he looked like or who named him little Charlie was loved greatly by both of his fathers.

It was now October first- two days since Arthur and Alfred had welcomed there new son into the world. After a few tests and some days for the baby to adjust to his new life on the outside the doctors had given the thrilled couple the okay to take the infant home. After a few days of well deserved rest and adjusting to life without another one within her Mary Jo was also given the okay to return home and to the life she had previously lived before the Kirkland-Jones' fell into her life.

To say the very least Mary Jo seemed depressed by the fact she would most likely be separated from the other three for what most likely would be forever. It was really just what happened when a surrogate's duty was finished. Arthur noticed the blonde girl's eye glistening when the five prepared to part ways and return to their respective places. She smiled sadly down at Charlie wrapped cozily in his blankets; gently tickling his cheek as she said her goodbye. "Alright Charlie… you be good for your papa's now, okay? They love you a whole bunch and I hope you know it." She spoke quietly. The baby burbled and squirmed a little; smacking his perfect pink lips in a futile attempt to smile even though he was still too young to. Mary Jo's lip quivered lightly as she struggled to keep her smile and not let her emotions get the best of her. "Bye baby, I hope you live a happy life."

Arthur looked down at Mary Jo and the baby in his arms. He exchanged a glance with Alfred who only gave him a small smile and a nod. In truth Alfred and Arthur had never really discussed what Mary Jo's place would be in Charlie's life. Would she just go away entirely or join Alfred and Arthur as they watched their son grow up? Alfred trusted Arthur's decision on what to do and would let the Briton decide what the oakie girl's role would be. Arthur took in a small breath before he spoke, "Mary Jo," He said. "Actually Alfred and I were hoping that you would be a part of Charlie's life. You've done so much for us these last several months… it'd be horrible if you didn't get to see Charlie anymore especially after everything that's happened." In actuality Arthur and Alfred had grown quite close to Mary Jo in the time span they had known each other. It's be saddening to them both if they never saw her again and as long as Nathan kept himself pleasant and friendly the couple wouldn't have a problem with him being around as well.

It was amazing how much the girl's face lit up when Arthur said that single statement. "R-really? I-I mean I don't want to get between y'all and Charlie o-or anythin'…"

"It's fine, really. We want you to be part of his life." Arthur assured her.

"Yeah, you did a lot to get him here so you should be able to watch him grow up." Alfred also assured her, flashing the girl one of his wide grins.

A smile tugged up on the corners of her mouth and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm at this new found information. It really paid to see her so happy when she discovered that this wouldn't be the very last time she saw Charlie. Arthur and Alfred assured her that she could feel free to visit their home anytime to see little Charlie and after exchanging farewells and goodbyes Alfred and Arthur strapped their newborn son securely into his baby seat and climbed into the car. The couple was fully prepared and ready to fall into their newly hectic lives if it meant being able to finally hold their long awaited son in their arms.

Arthur sat in the back keeping the newborn happy and occupied seeing as how he barely ever seemed to sleep for more than an hour at a time. The little bundle of joy was- for the most part- full of energy and curiosity as he gazed upon his new surroundings. His blue eyes especially focused on the world rushing by outside the window. "So curious the little lovie is." Arthur chuckled warmly as he tickled the boy's chubby belly. The little boy burbled with joy and squirmed around in his seat.

"Well then he's just like me as a kid if what my ma is telling me is right." Alfred said from his place in the driver's seat.

"Oh what your mother must've had to go through to deal with you not to mention she had Matthew to deal with at the same time." Arthur laughed lightly, not taking his eyes off little Charlie who continued to look around with wide blue eyes.

Alfred paused for a few moments, "Yeah… speaking of my parents… I invited them to come over for Charlie's welcome home party…" he flinched forward against the steering wheel, half expecting to have a bottle or a shoe thrown at his head but the American was luckily met with nothing like that.

When Charlie had been born Alfred immediately decided that the little boy needed a party thrown in honor of his arrival. Arthur had watched his husband carefully to make sure he didn't go overboard with the preparations and the guest list. Arthur had allowed Matthew and his own brothers (Who would be flying in from the U.K. later that day) as well as a few neighbors and such, but Arthur never realized that Alfred had invited his parents. It wasn't as if Arthur had a problem with Mr. and Mrs. Jones it was just well… it was actually Mr. Jones he had the problem with. Mrs. Jones was a sweet as pie and we perfectly okay with her oldest son being gay and married to another man while Mr. Jones on the other hand was still very sensitive about it.

When Alfred had "come out" to his father he was angry and that was to say the very least. Alfred's father had always been one of the very strict military men type fathers who made their children call him sir. It was needless to say finding out he had a gay son came as a great and unpleasant shock to Mr. Jones.

"Really, Alfred?" Arthur breathed out an exaggerated sigh. "You know your father _hates _me."

"He does not hate you," Alfred replied.

"Of course he does. The only reason why he even showed up to our wedding is because you and your mother _begged _him to come and then for the entire ceremony _and_ reception he just sat in his chair and bruited like a child."

"I-It wasn't that," Arthur shot Alfred a look through the rear view mirror. "…o-okay… yeah he did kinda mope around a bit…"

"A bit? Try a lot, love." Arthur scoffed as he turned his gaze back to Charlie.

"Well whatever, moping around at our wedding or not I think he has a right to see his first and only grandkid."

"I never said he wasn't allowed to see Charlie- I will however not tolerate him if he takes a single step out of line. I don't want our son exposed to such intolerable behavior." That was the last thing Arthur wanted. The Briton wanted his son to grow up to be a loving person who wasn't discriminate to other people especially gay couples seeing as he parents were indeed a gay couple.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't get out of line. He'll only be around for a few hours tops." Alfred convinced his husband as he snapped on the blinker and turned onto the correct street.

"Well for your sake I hope so." Arthur shot back. If something went wrong on Charlie's first day home there would be hell to pay.

Soon the happy couple arrived home and Alfred was quick to whip out the video camera while Arthur carried the newborn inside. "Oh please love, get that camera out of my face." Arthur frowned lightly seeing as how his over excited husband had the lens shoved nearly against his nose.

"Not a chance. You're gonna be seeing this video camera a lot in the next several years." Alfred laughed as he continued to play with the focus button until the picture became clear and he turned the lens down to Charlie who eyes the giant thing curiously. Alfred wasn't going to miss a single moment of his son's new life.

"You keep it up like that and I'll throw that camera out the window." Arthur chuckled lightly as he tried to move around Alfred and his camera unsuccessfully. Quite frankly Arthur was still very tired from the whole adventure and really wanted a good few hours to just rest his head and sleep. Still the neither new baby nor Alfred would allow any such relaxation.

"But Artie, this moment will never happen again, _ever_. We have to take documentary videos now or we'll never have these years from now when we're old and reminiscing." Alfred argued in his defense, keeping his position with the electrical contraption firm. Arthur sighed heavily and shifted the baby in his arms.

"Oh alright, but only for a little while." Arthur always found it difficult to turn the younger man down even when it came to something as simple as camera usage. It was just that puppy dog face of his….

Alfred zoomed in on Charlie's face again. "Alright, this is Charlie's first day home! How're you

Feelin' little buddy?" Alfred asked the newborn excitedly, but was only met with more burbling. "Great! And what about you Artie, you excited about Charlie being home?" Alfred asked as he tilted the camera up towards the Briton's face.

Arthur smiled lightly, "I'm absolutely thrilled about the baby, not about you and that bloody camera." Arthur scoffed gently.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud; I'll turn it off soon." Alfred as he ran behind Arthur and began corralling him up the stairs. "I just wanna get Charlie seeing his room for the first time."

Arthur only sighed with a smile and allowed himself to be corralled upstairs by his over excited husband; baby Charlie still nestled securely in his arms. "See isn't a good thing we pick green now? It would be an embarrassment if our son had a girly yellow room." Alfred claimed as the three walked down the hall towards the nursery.

"Yellow is a perfectly gender neutral _non _girly color." Arthur shot back as they approached the door only to bet met by the excited mewling of two certain little fur balls. Ace was meowing loudly while he jumped and padded around the couple happily. Bromsley gracefully padded over to Arthur; purring loudly as he affectionately rubbed his tiny head against the Briton's legs.

"Hey there little kitties!" Alfred said excitedly as he angled the camera down to the little fur balls. "You guys wanna meet your new brother?"

Arthur held his baby tightly in his arms. "Oh Alfred… I don't want them to scratch him." He hadn't been a parent for more than a few days and already the over protective instincts were kicking in. Arthur was sure the cats were harmless, but still one couldn't be too careful. The couple had only been these cat's owners for a few days and Arthur was still worried about their behavioral habits.

"Don't worry Artie. If it'll make you feel better I'll hold them so they can't reach Charlie."

Arthur was reluctant at first, but soon he slowly lowered himself onto his knees and held the baby out a little so the kittens could examine him. "Ace… Bromsley… this is Charlie." Arthur spoke softly. The kittens eyed the baby curiously and Charlie did the same thing- blue eyes sparkling wonder. Arthur smiled at the boy's curiosity as Ace squirmed his way from Alfred's grip and padded over to the baby. Arthur felt himself tense up as the kitten approached; afraid of what the small fur ball might do.

"Calm down Artie. He's not gonna hurt him." Alfred soothed. Arthur pressed his lips together, but still remained ready to pull back Charlie if the cat even looked like he was going to scratch him. The kitten brought his fuzzy head down close to Charlie's head, sniffing him briefly before the cat gave him a swift affectionate lick causing the baby's small sprout of hair to stand up. The little boy burbled happily and causing his loving parents to laugh. "See they love him." Alfred grinned broadly.

Arthur merely laughed as he tried to smooth down Charlie's stuck up locks. "Oh love, now you look like you have a Mohawk." Arthur cooed as fixed the baby's hair as best as he could save for the single rebellious strand.

"It makes him look hip." Alfred laughed as he scooped up Ace and rubbed the space between his ears; the cat in turn purring loudly and rubbing his head against Alfred's hand.

It seemed as though all these new exciting things to see had really worn poor little Charlie out for the baby opened his little mouth wide and yawned as his blue eyes fluttered closed. "Oh I bet you're tired, aren't you pet?" Arthur cooed as he stood up and gazed down fondly at his son in his arms.

"Little guy must be tuckered out." Alfred added as he came and stood in front of Arthur, gazing down at Charlie and gently brushing one of his chubby cheeks.

"Let's put him down for a nap. He should sleep for awhile before people start coming over." Arthur suggested to which Alfred agreed and the couple brought their little sleepy baby down the hall to the nursery. Arthur gently laid the baby down in his crib; covering him snuggly with a blanket the Briton had made himself. Charlie nearly instantaneously cuddled down into the blanket and closed his blue eyes as he stifled another yawn. "Sweet dreams, love." Arthur whispered softly as he bent down and gently kissed Charlie's smooth round head.

"Night little buddy; we'll see you soon." Alfred followed suit, gently placing a kiss on the Charlie's head. Alfred switched off the camera (which he had someone managed to keep going this whole time) and placed it over on the dresser before he came back to stand by Arthur's side; snaking his arm around his husband's waist as they gazed down at their little wonder.

"… I still can't believe he's finally here…" Arthur breathed out quietly; not taking his liquid emerald eyes off of Charlie.

"I know, but isn't it so great that he is?" Alfred asked.

Arthur snuggled up against his beloved husband's side; wrapping his arms around his. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." He sighed happily. The happy couple stood fawning over their new born baby for a few more minutes before they headed off to the bedroom. They would also need a little sleep if they intended to stay awake for the party.

**So I haven't updated for awhile and I have two excuses, **

**I was working on another one of my stories and I had to get it out of my system before I started working on this one again. **

**I was actually having some writers block with this story at first, but I got over it as you can tell. **

**I know it's a kinda boring chapter, but the next one will be more eventful with the party ;) and I'll let you in on a little secret… there will be some Franada involved 3 **

**Well in any case thanks for all the love and support guys! Reviews are still greatly appreciated! **


	16. New in the Family

When Arthur woke up from his mini nap he wasn't entirely sure what the noise that aroused him from his slumber was. It sounded distant yet loud at the same time and it was high pitched and whiny. Arthur blinked the sleep out of his eyes and furrowed his thick brows as he tried to figure out what and lord's name the noise was. It certainly wasn't Alfred who was still completely passed out on his respective side of the bed because loud snores were still ripping their way out of his throat. Arthur turned over onto his side and looked at the alarm clock that sat on the night stand. 2:45 PM blinked the little red numbers. Wasn't there something he had to do at 3:30…? So if the alarm wasn't going off and it wasn't Alfred making the noise what was it…? Arthur's bleary eyed gaze traveled over the night stand before they finally came to a stop on a small electronic device. It was white and blue with a few small buttons and a speaker. It was almost like a walkie-talkie just in much more cute color instead of military green.

Arthur stared at it for a good long time before his sleep deprived brain finally registered that the noise was coming from the speaker of the object and that this object was indeed a baby monitor and the noise was the sound of Charlie crying from the room down the hall. That was right; it wasn't just Alfred and Arthur in the house anymore with an empty nursery that was eagerly waiting to be occupied by a tiny new born. There was indeed a baby now lying in the crib in that room. A baby that was now crying out for love and attention for one of its parents.

The sound woke Arthur up pretty quickly because suddenly he found himself hurrying down the hallway to Charlie's room to see what was making his precious son sound so upset. As Arthur entered the nursery he found the small infant still in his crib; his found face contorted and scrunched up while fat tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. Arthur felt his heart break in chest as he saw his son's face so upset, but the Briton was determined to cheer his little boy up.

Arthur reached into the crib; gently his arms around Charlie and scooping the baby up. The Briton rested the baby against his chest so that his round head rested on his father's shoulder. Arthur placed one hand under the baby's rump to hold him up while he used his other hand to rub soothing circles on his small back. "Oh, what's wrong love? Why the tears?" Arthur cooed as he began to walk about the room with a bounce in his step; attempting to calm his crying child. It seemed to have no effect for little Charlie continued to sob until little hiccups began to echo out from his chest. Arthur gently shushed his crying child and cooed comforting words, but it was all to no avail.

Arthur's heart was breaking and his nerves were becoming frazzled as Charlie continued to sob. "What's the matter Charlie? How can I make it better?"Arthur pleaded, but there was no way the infant could actually answer him. Arthur thought _what things normally make a baby cry?_ The Briton scanned through the mental list in his mind. "Do you need to be changed?" Arthur mused aloud. The Briton gently laid the baby down on the changing table; unsnapping the buttons on his Onesie as he did so. When he undone the stick straps of the diaper and checked Arthur was somewhat disappointed to find the diaper was as clean as when the Briton had changed him back at the hospital. So the problem was still a mystery…. "A fresh one couldn't hurt…" Arthur suggested as he took a diaper off a nearby stack and changed little Charlie in hopes that it might calm him down if only a little.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to help at all. Charlie was crying just as loudly as he had been before Arthur changed him. The Briton sighed in disappointment. "Not doing it for you, is it pet?" He cooed soothingly as he carried on with Charlie in the same manner as before; rubbing his tiny back and pacing around the room with a spring in his step. What else could possibly be bothering him…? Arthur thought again, "Hmm… maybe you're hungry." Arthur felt the light bulb go off. Charlie hadn't eaten since just before they had left the hospital. The poor boy must've been starving. A simple bottle would sooth the baby's cries. "Oh my precious boy; daddy's so sorry pet." Arthur cooed as he stroked the baby's head and gently kissed his smooth skin. How could Arthur be so stupid? Of course babies ate just about every few hours and Charlie's next feeding was overdue.

Now came the next matter; getting the bottle while dealing with a still sobbing Charlie. … How in the hell was he going to manage this? Suddenly Arthur remembered something. He looked over to the table next to Charlie's crib where a small radio like device sat; the little antenna sending frequencies down the hall and to the bed room. That was right. Arthur had a loving husband who would help him take care of their off spring. The Briton leaned down next to the baby monitor so his voice reached it, "Alfred… Alfred come on love. Wake up and help me will you." Arthur waited a few moments; waiting to see if he could hear Alfred's footsteps down the hallway, but he heard nothing at all. Arthur tired again, "Alfred. Come on wake up already, you've slept long enough." The Briton waited again, but still there were no signs of his darling husband. Arthur huffed and frowned; his thick brows furrowing. "I swear to god that man can sleep through an earthquake…" Arthur scoffed. He'd try once more, "Sorry love, this might be a little loud," Arthur warned the baby in his arms even though he wouldn't be able to understand him. The Briton sucked in a breath, "Alfred F. Kirkland- Jones! Wake up this instant, it's an emergency!" There were only two ways in this world to wake up Alfred. The first was waving a bag of Mc Donald's in front of his face and the other was sending out a distress call (he said it made his hero senses awaken; whatever the hell that meant).

The telltale sign of the American falling out of bed came from down the hallway followed by the loud thump of his footsteps on the hard wood floor. "What? What's wrong? Is Charlie okay? Are you okay? Did someone break in? Should I get the gun?" Alfred skidded to a halt in front of the door; hair a mess and glasses hanging askew off the end of his nose.

"Oh come off it," Arthur scoffed. "It's not that kind of emergency."

Alfred looked like he was going to come back at him with some kind of snappy comment, but he quickly bit his tongue when he saw poor Charlie sobbing his little blue eyes out. Alfred's identical blue gaze softened as he came over and kneeled down by his son's head. "Hey, what's up little buddy? Why the water works?" He cooed as he pat the baby's round head.

"He's hungry and I need to go warm him up a bottle. Will you just watch him and keep him distracted while I go do that?"

Alfred looked a bit less than eager, "Aw but Artie… it breaks my heart to hear him cry…" Al admitted sadly.

"I know it does pet, but babies _do_ cry. The faster I get the bottle to him the faster he'll stop being so upset." Arthur offered his unique brand of comfort. After a bit of hesitation Alfred finally accepted and took Charlie into his arms. "Mind his head Alfred, and be careful not to hold him too tightly, oh and also don't try and play with him he's still too young for that, one more thing-!"

Alfred cut him off, "Arthur I'm dense, not an idiot. I know how to take care of a baby." Arthur breathed a small sigh from his nose before he gave a brisk nod and headed down stairs to fetch Charlie's lunch. The baby in Alfred's arms looked up at him curiously; tiny hiccups still sounded from his lungs and fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks but his wails decreased a little bit on volume. Alfred smiled down at the baby; a large beaming grin. Alfred held the little baby up in front of his face so he could get a good look at him. "Wha'sa madda Chawie? You hungwy?" Alfred cooed in baby talk.

Charlie's cries died down to a small whimper as he hiccupped a few more times and eyed his papa curiously. Al smiled at him again, "D'as it Chawie; no more tears." He beamed. The young American brought the baby into his arms again before he began to gently spin and dance about the room singing a song he just created for the cause. As Alfred danced and sang (even if it was off key) the little boy's tears began to dry up and his sobs were replaced with happy burbling. "Charlie don't cry, Charlie don't cry. Papa's the hero here to make you smile. Daddy's a little spazy but he still loves you. Ace and Bromsley, cute kitties to be your friends. So Charlie don't cry. Papa's hero here to make you smile." Okay… so it wasn't the best song in the world, but it kept Alfred satisfied long enough until Arthur called from down stairs to bring the boy for his lunch.

When Alfred brought the newborn downstairs Arthur was already waiting and ready; sitting on the couch with a newly warm bottle (Breast milk courtesy of Mary Jo) and a spit cloth over his shoulder. The Briton held his arms up as he waited for Alfred to hand him Charlie. "Come on now love, I bet your starving." Arthur cooed as Alfred came over and handed the infant off to his husband. As soon as Charlie's little mouth wrapped around the nipple of the bottle the little boy instantly began to greedily suck down the milk as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. "Cor blimey… I just pray to god he doesn't have your bottomless appetite." Arthur laughed lightly as Alfred came and down next to him on the couch.

"Well by the way he's suckin' down that bottle I'd say your prayers haven't been answered." Al laughed as well as he observed the infant continued to greedily suck down the contents of the plastic container.

"Oh lord, just imagine what it will be like once he can eat solid food. Our grocery bill will be through the roof with the both of you." Arthur said as he ran his thumb over Charlie's fat rosy cheek.

"Pft, you better believe it. I cannot freakin' wait till this kid can eat a hamburger." Al grinned before he leaned down by Charlie's head. The infant only shot him a look saying 'Excuse me; I'm trying to eat here.' "You think this is good," The American said gesturing to the bottle in Arthur's hands. "Just wait till you try a good old Mc Donald's hamburger."

"Oh please Alfred, I will not have our son exposed to such greasy artery clogging food." Arthur scoffed lightly.

"He's my kid- it'll happen one day Artie." Alfred replied. Arthur only rolled his eyes and shook his head before he turned his gaze back down to Charlie who had already gone through half the bottle in a matter of a few minutes.

A few second later there were a series of loud brash knocks from the front door; a series of knocks only a certain group of rambunctious men would do. "Oh lord here they come…" Arthur sighed.

"The party animals." Al grinned as he hauled himself off the couch and headed for the front door to let the terrible trio in.

Like the loud obnoxious group of lummoxes they were Angus, Mael, and Carney rushed into the foyer like a whirl wind; all excited shouts, over enthusiastic greetings, and hard smacks to the back. Angus came into Arthur's view first; the Scot setting his gray eyes on the Briton at his perch on the sofa with Charlie still snug in his arms. The red head looked on the scene with a dopey smile spread across his strong square face. "Aw would ya look a' that?" He said. "Our dear little sister's gone and grown up. I think I'm gonna cry…" The big man wiped away a few fake tears while Mael and Carney appeared in view both laughing.

"Nice one Angus." Mael praised as he punched the older man in the arm.

"Oh shut up," Arthur scoffed. "I didn't invite the lot of you here just so you could get a good laugh." The Briton said.

"We won't make any promises." Carney grinned as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels.

"Well you better or I'm kicking you out on the streets." Arthur shot back.

"Now hold up everybody, let's put aside our differences for at least the next five minutes. We go' a new bit o' flesh and blood in the family." Angus announced like the leader of the pack he was.

"Then hurry up and see him already before the treaty wears out." Arthur prompted just before the three older men flocked to where he was sitting on the couch; all trying to get a look at the newborn in his arms.

"Would ya look at that; what a wee little thing he his." Carney practically giggled.

"You were all that size when Ma brought you home." Angus commented. Seeing as he was the oldest of the four he would know.

"Oh thank god he doesn't look like Artie…" Mael joked with a sigh as he wiped fake sweat from his brow.

"Imagine a wee baby with those eye brows," Carney commented and suddenly the three of them burst into laughter again.

Arthur was of course less than amused and a frown curved its way down on his lips as he stared over at Alfred. "They said five minutes it lasted five seconds…" The Briton then turned his gaze back down to the baby in his arms. Little Charlie had already finished his bottle and was still sucking on the nipple on the bottle as if he thought he could get out the last few droplets of the creamy liquid. When the infant realized his efforts were futile he let go of the bottle and began to squirm in his father's arms. "Now, now pet, give me a moment." Arthur soothed as he pulled away the empty bottle and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. The Briton shifted the baby in his arms so he would rest against his chest; babies always needed to be burped after feeding.

"Oi Artie, don't be a baby hog. Le' me hold the little guy." Angus prompted as he sat down on the couch next to his younger brother.

"No, you might crush him you lummox. Besides I have to burp him." Arthur scoffed.

"If anyone knows how to take care of a little one it's me Artie. I was helping Ma take care of Mael and Carney before you were even born." The scot seemed rather proud of himself as he spoke; square chin held high.

Arthur was more than hesitant; he downright paused for a few good minutes before he reluctantly handed off his son to his older brother. "I swear to god if you so much as hold him the wrong way I'm taking him back and kicking you out." The Briton threatened as he surrendered the spit rag on his shoulder to Angus; draping it over the older man's much broader shoulder.

"Don' you worry your little head Artie; Charlie's in good hands." Angus said as he rested the infant against his chest and began to gently pat him on the back; rubbing soothing circles as well as he prompted the little one to burp. As Arthur observed his older brother work the Briton saw something he had never before seen in the Scot's grey-blue eyes. Something warm and almost well… paternal. The Angus Arthur knew- the one he had known from his very first memory to that current point in time- had almost always been a big brute. Arthur remembered how Angus and his friends used to play bobbies and thieves around the alley ways near their house. Arthur always begged his big brother to let him play, but never once did the older boy let him. Now that Arthur thought about it… there was always a look in his eyes when Angus walked away from his disappointed sibling. Almost like… regret? Guilt?

Well Arthur wasn't sure.

But still seeing the way Angus was now holding his new born nephew allowed Arthur to see him in a new light. It was as if the Briton was seeing his brother in a way he had never seen him before.

Soon Charlie gave out a little hiccough before finally letting out a small burp deeming Angus' mission successful. "Tha's it little laddie." Angus grinned as he brought the baby down from his chest and held the little boy up in front of his face.

"Well c'mon then Angus, don't you hog him either." Mael protested.

"Yeah, tha's just the pot calling the kettle black." Carney agreed.

"Alright ya little brats; don't get you knickers in a twist." Angus sighed as he surrendered the baby over to Mael next. Arthur and Alfred watched fondly as the three new uncles fawned over their newborn nephew. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad….

***Dreamy sigh* for some reason I really loved the ending scene of this chapter. *Another dreamy sigh* Well in any case I know** **I said the party would be this chapter, but then the beginning scene went on much longer than I initially planned so now I'm doing the party next chapter. (But with the Kirkland brother's in this chapter it's kinda like a pre-party *shot*) **

**On a side note so people don't get confused, in a scene not written, Arthur and Al decided that Charlie would refer to Artie as "Dad", "Daddy", or "Father" while Al would be referred to as "Papa", "Pops", or "Pa". Just thought I'd clear that up for ya. **

**Well in any case WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS PEOPLE! *squee* Thanks so much for all the love and support over the course of the story! This is my most loved fics ever so thanks everyone! **

**Still keep on reviewing, it's greatly appreciated! Let see if we can get to 200! :D**

**Thanks lovies! **


	17. The Weight of Expectations

Within the matter of an hour or so the door bell to the Kirkland-Jones' house rang to announcing fellow new uncle Matthew had arrived for the party. Alfred found it quite entertaining to watch his younger brother nearly start crying the first time he got to hold his new born nephew. The young American guessed his brother was much more excited about this than he initially thought. Alfred was busy out on the back patio grilling food while Arthur and the rest of the party crew sat up on enclosed porch all fawning over little Charlie. It was surprising how nice and warm it still was despite it now being October. Benefits of living in a more southern state Alfred guessed. About a half an hour later the door bell rang again as Alfred flipped over a few burgers on his oh-my-god-this-is-the-most-amazing-thing-ever-it's-like-the-Hummer-of-all-grills- grill that he had purchased earlier that summer. The dark blonde man closed the lid to the grill and hopped up the steps of the porch, "I got it," Alfred offered before his husband even had a chance to get up from his seat. Arthur sent him a grateful smile seeing as how he really didn't want to have to answer the door for a particular person who Alfred knew was standing on the steps.

Alfred braced himself as he turned the knob because he knew a shower of kisses would be awaiting him as soon as his only means of protection was gone. "Oh there's my little boy!" Alfred's mother exclaimed as she threw hers around her oldest son and began laying kisses all over his face with those bright red lips she always had. Alfred's mom was a lady born and raised in Texas with blue eyes like her son's and light blonde hair. She was a bit on the short and slightly plump side, but she was a caring lady with a heart as big as the state she was from. "Oh look at my little Alfie, all grown up and a daddy. Oh god I think I'm gonna cry." She said as she pulled away and began fanning herself in an attempt to stop the oncoming waterfall of tears.

"Aw ma, please don't start crying." Alfred pleaded as he gave her a little grin.

"Oh I know baby it's just… it seems like it was only yesterday I was bringing you and Mattie home from the hospital yourselves and now look at this I got my first grand baby." She sniffled before letting out a loud laugh and wiping a few tears from her eyes as she tried to save her make up from smearing down her rosy cheeks.

"I know Ma, I know." Al soothed as he handed her a few tissues from a nearby end table. She only flashed her boy a large smile as she cleaned herself up.

Alfred turned to his father; and man born and raised in Virginia under a strict Christian, Republican family who shipped him off to the military as soon as he was old enough. He was a tall man with a stern military-esque air around him; always standing straight with his shoulders held back and a brunette buzz cut hugging the entirety of his bullet shaped head. All Alfred's life he had never really felt quiet… comfortable around his father. Sure Alfred loved him- he was his father after all- but he had never really shown much of that 'fatherly love' that Alfred had only seen in movies and from his friend's fathers. Alfred was to speak to him properly whilst he stood at attention and addressed his parent as 'sir.' It was needless to say this stern and strict man just about blew a gasket when he discovered his oldest son was in fact a homosexual. Had Alfred's mother not been there at the time he had 'come out' to his father the young American was sure his father probably would have killed him or at the very least disowned him.

"Sir," Alfred spoke strongly as he gave a brisk nod towards the man.

"Alfred." He spoke back in that deep husky tone of his; not saying anything else since there was still large amounts of tension between him and his son.

"Oh Lou, stop acting like Mr. Starchy shorts and give your boy a hug or at the very least a hand shake." Alfred's mother chided as she smacked her husband on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

The man sighed and slightly rolled his steely gray eyes as he extended his hand for Alfred to take. The hand shake was brief and strong; not lasting more than a few milliseconds lest any unnecessary contact be carried out.

"Alfred," It was Arthur's voice that sounded down the hallway followed by the gentle _click_ of the Briton's favorite pair of loafers on the hard wood floor. "Are your parents here?" He called just as he came into his husband's line of sight; peering around the corner of the hallway to confirm his suspicion.

"Arthur Kirkland-Jones you come over here and give your mother-in-law a hug!" Alfred's mother exclaimed excitedly as she held her arms wide open and ready to accept her son-in-law. Arthur smiled gently and headed for the small lady's arms and gave her a friendly and polite hug.

"Hello Kathleen, it's so nice to see you again." Arthur said politely. Even though he was not the hands on touchy feely type the Briton had long since gotten used to it. It was 100% obvious which parent had given Alfred his unlimited amounts of optimism and energy as well as that million dollar grin.

Arthur smiled as he pulled away from Alfred's mother before his green eyed gaze slid over to where Alfred's father stood steady and stable and staring a hole into Arthur's head with those intense gray eyes. Arthur could already feel his anger flare up in the pit of his stomach and his throat clench at the sight of the man. It was mean to say, but Arthur did not like his father-in-law. He did not like his father-in-law one bit at all. He was a pompous man whose mind was as closed up as Area 51 with the attitude of a person who nearly constantly had a stick shoved so far up their ass it affected their brain. "Lou…" Arthur's tone was monotonous and indifferent as he addressed the older man. "It's nice to see you too…" If Arthur's mother hadn't raised him to be a proper gentleman the Briton probably would have ignored the man or if he was really mad spit in his face.

Luckily with the recent birth of his first child Arthur was in a relatively cheery mood and didn't feel the need to do anything rash today.

Lou didn't say anything; only responding with a little hum of agreement and the slightest nod of his head. _Typical…._ Arthur thought to himself. Kathleen sent the Briton an apologetic smile. Arthur knew full well that she knew her husband was an asshole, but that didn't stop her from loving him. Alfred was an idiot child trapped in an adult's body, but Arthur still loved him. "Well come on then, Mattie's here and so are Arthur's brothers. They're all out on the back porch with Charlie." Alfred explained cheerfully as he boldly slung an arm around Arthur shoulder- half out of love for his husband and half out of spite for his father- and led the little parade down the hall and to the enclosed porch.

When the group arrived back in the room it was Angus who was busy holding little Charlie with Mael and Carney close by. Matthew sat at the opposite end of the table, contently smiling as he waited patiently for his turn to hold Charlie again. The blonde boy's violet eyes shifted behind the lenses of his glasses as he turned his gaze to the door and a warm smile pulled up at the corners of his lips as his vision came across the sight of his beloved mother (He always had been a mama's boy). "Aw Mattie, c'mere baby mama hasn't seen you in so long." Kathleen laughed as she opened her arms wide once again for her youngest son. She sure was on fire with the hugs today, but then again if it was the day you got to meet your very first grandchild you'd probably be hugging random people on the streets for all you cared. "Oh Mattie look at you, you got taller- or maybe I'm shrinkin'." She laughed. "But you're so gosh darn thin… are you eatin' enough?" If there was ever one thing Kathleen knew how to do it was making the-most-fattening-yet most-delicious- stick-to-your-ribs-kind-of-southern food that would pretty much give even the most physically fit of people a heart attack.

"Yes mom, I'm eating just fine." Matthew sighed with a soft smile and a little roll of his eyes.

"Ma, you remember Arthur's brother's right? Angus, Mael and Carney." Hellos' and how are yous' were exchanged between the marriage bonded family before Kathleen set her eyes on the little blanket wrapped bundle tucked in Angus' arms. Her sky blue orbs glistened as she brought one hand to her bright red lips and tried to keep herself from burst out into happy sobs.

"Oh, let me see 'im…" She prompted Angus to hand over the baby as she held her arms open and ready to take the little one. The big scot grinned and nodded in agreement as he carefully stood from his chair and walked over to the Texan woman; gently placing the newborn baby boy in her arms. "Oh my good lord in heaven would you look at this little guy. He's gotta be the cutest darn thing I ever have seen- looks just like my Alfie." The new grandmother gushed fondly over little Charlie who only eyed her curiously with those endless blue eyes; wondering who the strange red lipped woman was. "Oh Lou, look at 'im, our first grandbaby." She said proudly she turned around to show her husband the baby boy wriggling in her arms. The man cast his intense gaze down on the small baby in his wife's warms causing Arthur to stiffen like a board at his husband's side. _Don't look at him like that… not with those indifferent eyes…._ Lou scrutinized the baby's face for a few moments forcing everyone in the room to sit under the heavy pressure of his silence until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"He's a good lookin' kid… congratulations Alfred… Arthur." It wasn't much but at least he had said something that wasn't a one word answer or a low grunt. At least he had congratulated his son and his son's husband even if it wasn't in the most pleasant manner. Alfred and Arthur let out a collective breath that they both didn't realize they had been holding within those few silent seconds.

Charlie then began to squirm in Kathleen's arms, letting out small whines as he balled up his tiny hands into fists and waved his chubby arms around. "Oh someone is gettin' fussy… and kinda smelly." The Texan woman laughed as she adjusted the baby in her arms so he sat propped up against her shoulder.

"Then I think it's time someone got changed." Arthur smiled softly at his little boy who only continued to fuss as he looked around in confusion as to why no one was changing him this very second.

As Arthur began to approach Kathleen to take Charlie from her arms she was reluctant to let him go, "Don't you worry your little head Arthur, I'll go change him you just sit down and take it easy. I bet y'all are just exhausted after all the hub-bub these past few days." The blonde lady offered kindly.

Arthur himself was a bit reluctant since he still seemed to be a bit in the over protective stage ever since the baby's birth three days ago, but he was also grateful for the help since he was indeed still exhausted seeing as how his nap was interrupted earlier. He felt a bit more comfortable knowing that she was very experienced in the art of handling babies since she herself was the mother of twin boys. "Oh, then thank you very much Kathleen. That would be wonderful. The nursery is upstairs to the left hallway and is the second door on your right." The plump Texan woman gave a brisk nod before whisking Charlie away and cooing to him tenderly in some kind of cutesy baby babble.

The room was heavy with silence again as the Ray of sunshine that was Kathleen left the room with the star of the party. Unsure of what course of action to take next Alfred looked down at Arthur, then he let his blue eyed gaze travel over to his brother and finally coming to a stop on the figure of his father that hadn't moved one inch since his arrival in the room. Anything… anything to get rid of this awful silence that was making Alfred squirm and itch like a defenseless ant caught in the sunlight through a magnified glass. "W-well uh… Dad, why don't you sit down and chat with everyone; I'm gonna go get the burgers off the grill." Alfred felt a little bit bad leaving the other's to fend for themselves against his father, but the friction between the two of them was getting a bit too uncomfortable even for someone calm and easy going like Alfred (Plus the burgers catching on fire on the grill wouldn't be too good either).

Lou had taken a seat far from everyone else at the table as Alfred retreated out the screen door and down the steps towards the still smoldering grill. The American could practically feel the tension of the room seeping out from the wide open windows and it made all too unnatural chills course up and down his spine. As Alfred began absent mindedly flipped the patties of hamburger meat his mind traveled back nearly five years ago- back to when he had first told his father what exactly his preference in love was.

Alfred was nineteen years old at the time; fresh out of high school and on the path to being an American football protégé. He was young, handsome, athletic, smart, funny, and kind- in other words the ideal man. There was never a single person who had met his endless blue gaze that didn't instantly fall in love with the charismatic adolescent.

The boy's father couldn't have been any prouder of his oldest son. There was hardly ever a day when he didn't mention all the hopes and dreams he had pinned down on Alfred's back. At first it made Alfred feel triumphant, his chest swelling with pride, but soon the weight of his father's expectations began to become more and more of a struggle for the young man to bear. Alfred was… well he didn't want to say sad and he didn't want to say happy either- one could just say he was content. He had everything going for him. A beautiful girl friend, a million and one friends, and a bright promising future ahead of him yet… none of it was what he truly wanted.

He had always known in his heart of hearts what he wanted wasn't a super bowl champion ship ring on his hand; it was a seat at the U.N. with a small American flag pinned to the lapel of his suit. He also knew what he really _truly_ wanted wasn't a beautiful, bubbly, big boobed, blonde girl on his arm… it was another man (He wasn't entirely sure what kind yet, just that it was what he wanted).

After months of working up every ounce of courage in his body Alfred finally managed to ask his parents to sit with him in the living room of their home so he could have a little chat with them. "Mom… D-Dad…" He breathed out as he tried to will the quivering in his hands and voice to stop. "I've… I've got something real important I wanna talk to you guys about."

"Oh god you got Bethany pregnant, didn't you? Oh lord in heaven Alfie what were you thinkin'!" His mother instantly cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"Dammit Alfred! A kid's just gonna ruin everything you've got goin' for ya!" His father roared as he slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch.

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong; it's got nothin' to do with her!" Alfred instantly protested (Well it _sort of_ had something to do with her, but who was counting the technicalities?).

"Then what is it Alfie, what's got ya'll so serious?" His mother sniffled as she recovered her composure thinking that she had ruled out the worst possible problem.

"Well I uh…" Alfred trailed off as his gaze nervously traveled about the room behind the lenses of his glasses. All that courage he had been saving up was all quickly diminishing under the steely intense glare of his father. "I um…"

"C'mon boy, are you a Jones or ain't ya? Say what you're gonna say because the Cowboys' game is comin' on in ten minutes." His father prompted coldly as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the couch cushions.

Alfred swallowed thickly as his hands fidgeted in his lap. He drew in a deep shaky breath… "Mom… Dad… I…" _Lord almighty! Alfred F. Jones just spit it out already!_ "I… I don't… I don't wanna play football…"

Uneasy silence filled the room and tension bared down heavily on Alfred's broad shoulders. "Is… I-is that it Alfred?" His mother questioned almost as if she was relieved it wasn't something _majorly_ major like getting his girl friend pregnant.

"W-well… that's kinda only half of it…" He muttered shyly as he readjusted the glasses on the edge of his nose.

"Then what the hell are you gonna do? This was the plan, remember Alfred? You were gonna be a star in high school, get a football scholarship and then get drafted into an NFL team! Remember?" His father shouted enraged at his son's sudden defiance.

"But dad… it's not what I really like doing…" Alfred muttered again as he tried his best to avoid his father's intense glare.

"Lou, now let's just calm down for a second..." Kathleen soothed her fuming husband before turning back to her eldest son. "Alfred… if you don't wanna play football, then what is it you wanna do?"

Alfred fidgeted for the one millionth time in that sort span of only about seven minutes. "… I… I wanna be a… I uh wanna be a p-politician…"

"A poli-fucking-tition! Well you better damn well become president boy! Someone's gotta carry on the glory of the Jones family name and it sure as hell won't be your sissy brother Matthew!"

"Louis Benjamin Jones don't you talk about our children that way!" Kathleen shouted back, her rounded cheeks becoming red and blotchy with her growing anger. "Would you just shut up about that dumb old football dream of y'ers? If Al doesn't wanna play football, he doesn't wanna play football and we should support him in whatever it is he does because we're his parents!" That came as a great relief to Alfred. The boy knew he could always count on his mother to help him out of a tight spot- she was always supportive no matter what Alfred did.

It wasn't his mother's reaction that was terrifying him, it was his father's. If he had reacted this badly to Alfred's confession of not playing football imagine what he would think when Alfred finished cleaning out his mental closet… it _would not_ be pretty.

Lou scowled, the corners of his lips almost reaching the bottom of his chin, as he glared over at his oldest son with a disapproving gaze. "Good lord Alfred… What the hell has gotten into you? You've got the whole world at your fucking finger tips with this football gig and all you wanna do is wear a suit and sit behind a stupid desk all day?" He sighed and shook his head back and forth. "I will never understand you…"

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek, he bit it so hard in fact that he began to feel the metallic tang of blood dancing across his taste buds. He had to tell them the rest, not later today, not tomorrow, not three years from now, no. It had to be today, this very instant otherwise he would never be able to say it and then the rest of his life would be a lie.

"So what's the other part Alfred?" His mother inquired to break the silence, but Alfred could see herself bracing for the impact of what else Alfred could possibly want to talk about.

"Weeeell…" Alfred drew as he attempted to stall for as long as he could so his brain would have time to think of the best way to word this. "I guess I… I've sorta known this for awhile now, but uh… but…" Alfred trailed off and gazed off into the carpet somehow getting momentarily lost in the millions of little fibers that made up the object. "I uh… I…"

"Oh, for the love of god Alfred! Would you stop your godamn stammering and just spit it out already?" Lou shouted, once again bringing his fist down onto the arm of the defenseless couch.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing thickly before taking in a deep breath and saying the one thing he had needed to say for over two years now. "Mom, dad I'm gay!" He shouted on the exhale of that deep breath, instantly feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted of his square shoulders. The feeling of relief though was short lived as the atmosphere of the entire room began to fill with what seemed to be murderous rage. Alfred felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end while goose bumps began to rise up from under the tanned skin on his arms. This was a bad idea, a very, _very_ bad idea. At least if he'd had to lie to himself for the rest of his life he'd actually be _alive_ to experience it.

His father was going to kill him.

"A-Al… I-I… I don't know wh-!" Kathleen was quickly cut off as her husband jumped up from his seat on the couch and exploded like the ticking time bomb he was.

"WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT! NO SON OF MINE IS NO FUCKING QUEER!" He roared furiously, his squared face as red as the stripes on the American flag. He stormed over to his son who for once in his life cowered in fear before the raging shadow slowly encasing his body. Lou grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up so only few centimeters separated the tips of their noses. "YOU BETTER BE LYIN' BOY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT THE SEVEN SHADES OF SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"Lou! You let go of him!" Kathleen shouted as she followed after her infuriated husband and latched onto one of his thick arms trying in vain to release the man's death grip on their son's shirt. "Don't hurt him for god's sake, he's your son!"

"No he ain't! No son of mine would be a mother fuckin' gay retard!" He shouted down at Kathleen, forgetting that she was his loving wife in the pure heat and fury of the moment.

A whirlwind of emotions began to swirl within Alfred's consciousness. He was angry because of his father's over dramatic infuriated reaction. He was sad because his father was practically disowning him right then and there. Yet still through everything else Alfred had finally been able to get the reality of his sexuality off his chest and it felt… just amazing. So what if his father didn't want him around anymore? Big deal. Alfred finally realized it was better to live true to who he was rather than spend of the rest of his days trying in vain to earn approval from a person who would never truly give it to him.

At that moment Matthew walked in the front door where his violet eyes grew wide as they were set upon the scene at play. "U-um… w-what's going on?" He asked nervously as his eyes darted back and forth between his other three family members. Lou abruptly released Alfred and let him fall back onto the chair with a heavy _thump_. The older man then stormed over to his youngest son who only stood there wide eyed and shaking like a deer caught in the headlight's as his father towered over him.

"You, the Jones family name now lays on your shoulders. Everythin' I was putting on Alfred is on you now, you got that?" It wasn't really more of a question of understanding, but more of a barked order in which there was no way to refuse especially for the extremely timid Matthew. The trembling blonde boy merely nodded his head in understand as he watched his father move back to his older brother. "And you, I want you outta my house. Now man on man lovin' queer is gonna live under my roof." Those were the last words he spoke to his son before he shot the young boy a hateful glare and then stormed up the stairs to watch his football game in silence and isolation.

Alfred came back to the present as he flipped the last few burgers onto a plate and prepared to carry them inside for the others to chow down on. Despite the scene that had played out between him and his father Alfred wouldn't trade all the paternal love and affection in the world for the man he was now happily married to. There were absolutely no regrets in Alfred's mind. He was happy, so very happy and that was all that mattered. If he had never told his father those five years ago then he would have lead nothing, but a miserable life with a foundation built on sand and lies and that was a life that was indeed not worth living.

Just as he placed the plate down on the table and Kathleen returned the room with Charlie safely burbling and wriggling in her arms the echo of the doorbell caused the gang to all simultaneously look up and towards the door that led back into the house. "I got it." Al said as he quickly changed his pace and turned on his heel to head for the door. Who could that be? He didn't remember inviting anyone seeing as how his guest list was closely monitored by Arthur. As the young American wrapped his hand around the door knob and swung the wooden slab open he was greeted by a bottle of champagne shoved in his face and one eerily familiar laugh.

"Oh hon hon, Alfred my dear neighbor! I couldn't help, but notice that your little _Paquet de joie_ as been born. I believe _félicitations _ are in order, _non_?" French? Well that only led to one conclusion- the very definition of the absolute Frenchman. Francis Bonnefoy, otherwise known as the annoying neighbor from next door. He was a tall well built man, but still had a certain charismatic air to him that was nearly feminine. He had striking blue eyes as well flowing chin length locks of light blonde hair; the tiniest bit of stubble gracing the line of his delicate square jaw.

"Oh, hey Francis," Al greeted politely since it wasn't really him that had the problem with the Frenchman, but his better half. "Yup it's a boy, born two days ago. We named him Charlie." The American explained as he accepted the celebratory bottle of alcohol

"Charlie, huh? You know that is one of the most popular boy's names in France." He informed as he quirked one pale blonde brow and smirked lightly.

"Well don't tell Arthur that. We already filled out all the paper work and it'll be a pain if he wants to change the baby's name." Alfred laughed. British and French were kind of natural enemies and Arthur and Francis were no different when they first met each other two and a half years ago. Arthur thought Francis was inappropriate rude and annoying while Francis thought Arthur was a bit too big for his britches with a stick shoved far up his ass. Still that little factor wasn't going to come in effect when a new life in need of celebrating had been born into the world. "Well c'mon on the back porch and see him. We've got our families here too, but I'm sure they won't mind." Alfred said as he began leading the Frenchman to the bowels of his home and out through the kitchen towards the back door. When the two blondes arrived on the back porch everyone was already starting to dig into lunch while Arthur held Charlie the baby's back against his lap while Matthew stood watching the newborn over his brother in law's shoulder.

"Hey lookie everybody, see who came by to see little Charlie." Al announced the other man's presence as they arrived in the room. Everyone looked up to see Francis standing there with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

"Bonjour everyone." He greeted cheerfully. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, I live across right across the street from these crazy love birds."

"Oh lord, Alfred why'd you let the frog in?" Arthur scoffed as he turned his green eyed gaze up from his playtime with Charlie.

"Relax l'angleterre," The Frenchman said using the French word for 'England' as a nickname for the petite British man. "I come in peace today so no need to get all worked up and frustrated."

Arthur sputtered intelligently in response as his cheeks became dusted with a light red hue- his thick brow furrowing. "I do not get worked up over a presence as insignificant as yours." He huffed as he brought Charlie up into his arms to protect him from the stupidity that was Francis.

After a few minutes of fawning over the new baby and some introductions Alfred came to introducing the last of the party goers, his own brother Matthew. When Alfred's blue eyes shifted behind his glasses to look at his younger half he was surprised to see that something was different about him. The way he looked- a small sparkle in the corner of his pale violet eyes and warm smile crept up on the corner of his lips, a light blush dusting his cheeks. At first Alfred had through it was merely the younger man's affections for his new born nephew, but when the American looked again he began to clearly see that his brother's gaze wasn't on Charlie but now on Francis. "Uh… Um Francis, this is my younger brother, Matthew." He introduced the younger blonde with the Frenchman; a slightly confused expression dancing across his features.

Francis smirked slyly, but it wasn't really a predatory smirk… Alfred wasn't sure what it was except for the fact it was confusing him greatly. "Oh, bonjour mon cheri. Comment ca va aujourd'hui?" He tried to impress the younger man as the elegant foreign language rolled off the Frenchman's tongue.

Matthew's eyes darted nervously and his shyly tucked a lock of his wavy blonde hair behind his ear. "U-uh… Ca va bein, merci. Et toi?" A surprised look came across Francis' features when he heard the small man reply back in the same language just as fluently as he had. Little did he know Mattie had majored in French-Canadian history and culture during college along with a minor in the French language itself.

"Oh, tu parle Français?" He inquired as he once again quirked one pale blonde brow.

Matthew nearly giggled like a girl, shyly tucking another lock of hair behind his ear. "O-oui, je parle Français couramment." His pale violet eyes darted off to the side behind the lenses of his round wire rimmed glasses.

What in lord's name was going on? What was with the sudden warm lovey dovey atmosphere that suddenly began to fill the room (except for the arctic corner in which Alfred's father still sat tall and unmoving)? As soon as Alfred watched Matthew and Francis' gazes interlock with one another he instantly understood the expression that had danced its way across his brother's delicate facial features as he had seen the same love struck look on his own face when he and Arthur had first met. Matthew was head over heels within that matter of a few moments and a few sort exchanged of words and it was only a matter of time before Lou noticed it too.

** Okay sooooo… yeah. To compensate for my lack of updates in a while he's a super long chapter! :D Sorry I've had some writer's block and I've been at band camp all week not to mention school's starting again soon so yeah. During this chapter I really wanted to focus on the relationship between Alfred and his father as well as some of the pressures that are now sitting on poor Matthew's fragile shoulders. I know I keep bringing up the problems of Alfred and Arthur's sexual orientation, but the thing is I bet someone in this kind of situation would also receive a lot of heat from others opposed to homosexuals. **

**Now I want to let you all know that even though I say some very mean things about homosexuals in this story I just want to let you know that it's only for the sake of the story and I in no way shape or form am prejudice to gay people. Quite frankly I love love no matter whether it's between a man and a woman, two men, or two women. Love is love no matter what gender. So just to let you all know so you don't think "man this girl is such a jerk!" **

**In any case reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks lovies! **


	18. The Perils of Parenthood

Slowly, but surely Alfred and Arthur were beginning to get used to the presence of their new born son. As all newborns do, Charlie spent his days sleeping soundly in his crib or in the bassinet that would transfer from room to room throughout the day. The sleepy little boy was only disturbed for his routinely feedings, changing of his soiled diapers and the occasional warm soothing bath consisting of a simple newborn tub and a warm wash cloth (Not to mention Alfred's attempts to spike the infant's hair up into a Mohawk whenever he shampooed the little sprout of deep blonde fuzz) .

Over the course of the first few weeks of Charlie's life the Kirkland-Jones couple couldn't stop themselves from smiling nearly every second they were near their tiny infant son. Sure they were tired and worn down from the new sporadic and hectic schedule they were on, but every moment was well worth the sleepless nights.

That was until Charlie hit the four week old mark.

When Arthur woke up early the morning of Charlie's fourth week of existence he realized that his son was a lot fussier than he usually was. Sure the small baby fussed when being disturbed from sleep or when he was hungry or wet but this morning in particular he was _extra_ fussy. As Arthur scooped the babe up from his crib the infant wriggled and squirmed, cheeks puffed out in displeasure as he made low grunts and burbles. At first Arthur just passed off the baby's behavior as him simply trying to stool so the Briton carried on as normal.

By the time Arthur had brought little Charlie down stairs Alfred was already standing by the stove warming up the infant's early morning bottle. The young American grinned from ear to ear as he turned his head and saw his beloved husband enter the room carefully cradling their precious son. "Hey there, good morning little sleepy head." Alfred cooed lovingly as he skipped over to the duo and gently pressed his lips to Charlie's soft rounded head. The baby let out a small whine and just continued to squirm in Arthur's arms. Alfred noticed little Charlie's change in normal behavior and quirked one wheat blonde brow in question. "What's up with Charlie? He doesn't seem very happy today…"

Alfred shifted his arms carefully to adjust to the small squirming body in his arms. "I don't know; he's a bit fussy. He's probably just hungry- is the bottle almost ready?" Arthur responded, moving his gaze over to the stove where the bottle sat comfortably in a pot of warm water.

"Yeah it should be just about done." Alfred replied as he stepped over to the stove. The young American carefully removed the bottle from the water and tested a few drops of milk on his own sun kissed skin to see if it was the right temperature. "Yup, seems good to me. Why don't you go sit on the couch with Charlie and I'll bring in the bottle and a spit cloth."

"Sounds good, thank you love." Arthur said as he turned on his heel and headed for the living room to his usual feeding perch at the right corner of the sofa. As Arthur sat down on the couch Charlie began to whine more- little squeaks and squeals as he continued to fuss in his father's arms. Arthur pressed his lips together and frowned slightly. "You must really be starving this morning…. Just be patient sweetie, you'll have your breakfast in a moment." The Briton soothed the whining child as he gently kissed the infant's round head.

Within a few moments Alfred walked into the room, a white spit cloth in one hand and a nice warm bottle in the other. "Man, he just doesn't seem happy this morning." He commented on the boy's fussiness again as the American took a seat next to Arthur and placed the spit cloth over the Briton's shoulder.

"Yes he certainly doesn't seem to be in a cheery mood. We'll just have to see how he is after he's eaten." Arthur said as he accepted the bottle from Alfred gratefully. The Briton cradled Charlie carefully in one arm- being aware to mind his fragile head- and then offered the bottle to the boy by putting the nipple of the plastic container towards his tiny pink lips. The baby whined a little again before deciding his need for food was greater than in need to whine and he quickly latched onto the bottle and ate in the same greedy manner his usually did.

Alfred and Arthur smiled down at their perfect son as he ate and in turn the baby gazed back up at them with those endless blue eyes- drinking in every nook and feature of his parent's faces. "He's so adorable. I think we should call Guinness and tell them we've got the cutest baby in the history of forever." Alfred grinned happily as he ran a hand softly over Charlie's soft head.

Arthur chuckled lightly and gazed down fondly at the babe in his arms. "I'm sure all parent's think their child is the cutest child ever." Arthur gazed down gently at his son's soft rounded face- taking in the blueness of his eyes and the blondeness of his hair. "Still I may just have to agree with you on that one. He is an adorable little bugger isn't he?" Arthur laughed and affectionately tapped Charlie on his cute little nose.

Alfred laughed along with Arthur. "Of course he's cute- he's our kid after all." The American grinned as he wrapped an arm around his husband's slender shoulders and held him close- reeling in the warmth of this precious family moment. The two lapsed into a comfortable and mutual silence as they watched Charlie suck down his breakfast like there was no tomorrow. The couple was completely content to just sit there in peace and quiet and just fondly stare down at the small life that a just about over ten months ago had been nothing, but a little fantasy in Alfred's mind.

It was indescribable- the feelings that they now experience with their son in the world.

When Charlie had finished he handed the empty bottle of the Alfred to take to the kitchen while Arthur shifted the babe to his shoulder to burp him. Arthur cooed encouraging words to the little one as he gently pat his back and rubbed in soothing circles, prompting him to burp. Charlie whined a little and softly beat his fat balled up fists against his father's shoulder as he struggled to burp. "Come on now love…" Arthur cooed soothingly seeing as how the small infant was only growing more and more frustrated and distressed. Arthur quietly shushed the babe as he continued to pat and rub Charlie's small back until the infant hiccoughed and finally burped. "That's my good boy." Arthur praised as turned his head and gently kissed his son just under his soft temple.

Charlie's distress didn't disappear even after he had been successfully burped. He whined and squirmed, his cheeks puffed out and his skin blotchy. As Arthur brought him down from his shoulder and into his arms he could see fat tear drops forming in the corners of Charlie's endless blue gaze. Arthur clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and cooed, "Oh poor boy, did that hurt lovie?" The Briton crooned softly as he once again brought the boy up against his shoulder so he could sooth the babe with small rubs and pats to the back. Charlie began to cry a bit, pausing to hiccup a few times before his face contorted again and he continued to sob.

"What happened?" Alfred questioned, his brows curved downward as he stepped into the room and heard Charlie's cries.

"I think it hurt when he burped, he always drinks his milk far too fast." Arthur commented as he continued to try and sooth his wailing son.

"Aw," Alfred cooed as he sat next to Arthur on the couch and poked his head back behind his husband's shoulder so he was face to face with their son. "Wat'sa matta Charwie? Did the mean ol' burp huwrt you?" The American babbled in his baby talk (or that absolutely horrible butchered version of English as Arthur tended to call it) as he ran a thump softly over the baby's fat cheek. "Aw, poor baby. Don't worry Charlie, you're gonna be a great championship eater one day." The American grinned proudly at his son's huge appetite already shining through at such a young age.

"Heaven above forbid it." Arthur snorted as he glanced back at his idiotic husband.

"Think about it Artie, if he's this fast at drinking milk just imagine how fast he could shovel down hot dogs. He'd win the Nathan's hot dog eating contest no problem."

"Alfred, watching those people completely engorge themselves with those god awful meat casings makes me absolute sick to my stomach. The last thing I want is to see our son partaking in something as dreadful a food eating competition. Childhood obesity is such a problem these days and I for one will not have Charlie end up like that." Arthur stated prim and proper as always.

"You're such a buzz kill, Artie." Alfred sighed heavily as he leaned back against the couch cushions.

"I am _not_ a buzz kill, Alfred, I am just rational thinker unlike you." The Briton huffed back. "Now will you be a dear and run upstairs and fetch me a pacifier?" Arthur requested in hopes that maybe the object would help quiet Charlie's cries.

"Alright, super dad away!" Alfred cheered as he hauled himself off the couch and proceeded to run up the stairs with his arms stretched in front of him as if he was superman.

"Don't trip up the stairs, super dad." Arthur called after his husband, a faint smile tugging up on his lips. "You father's an idiot sometimes… well all the time is more like it. Still that doesn't mean I don't love the git." Arthur laughed softly as he pat Charlie's back and waited for Alfred to return.

The American soon came bounding down the stairs two at a time before he jogged up to Arthur and presented him with the received pacifier. "Mission accomplished, captain." The American grinned.

"Good work, love. Maybe this will help calm Charlie down." Arthur took the small object from his husband's palm and brought Charlie down from his shoulder and into his arms. The babe squirmed and whined, his round chubby cheeks blotchy, red, and wet with tears from his distress. "I know, pet, I know." Arthur soothed. "This should help." Arthur gently placed the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Charlie whined a bit more, waving his chubby arms, and squirming around a little before the infant began to settle down. His cried died down into small hiccups and the tears stopped flowing down from his sky blue eyes. "That better?" Arthur inquired as he reached up and took the spit cloth down from his shoulder and used it to dry Charlie's rosy round cheeks. The boy burbled a little and merely stared up at his two fathers with those endless eyes.

"Man, I never realized what wonders a pacifier could do." Alfred laughed a little as he crouched down in front of Arthur and the baby nestled in the Briton's arms. "It's amazing that just a little bit of soft plastic could calm him down." The American commented as he ran a hand comfortingly over Charlie's head.

"It's the simple things that seem to calm babies down. That is if I've learned anything from all those books or from this first month of parenthood." Arthur smiled softly as he gazed down at his son.

"A month? Man, has it been that long already? It feels like only yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital." There was a bit of nostalgia glowing in the back of Alfred's blue eyes. "I really hope he doesn't grow up too fast…" Alfred finished softly.

Arthur looked up and smiled softly at his beloved husband. "Don't worry, love. Charlie's still very young, we have a lot of life left to look forward to." The Briton comforted. Alfred returned the gesture with his famous award winning smile and a small kiss for his beloved. As Alfred pulled back away Arthur smiled and shifted the bundle in his arms, "I'm just glad he's stopped crying. For a few minutes back there I was thinking maybe," Arthur nearly shuttered at the thought of it. The thing that all parents feared or were grateful that it didn't happen to them. A certain something that appeared in a few babies around the mark of their first month of life.

"Maybe what?" Alfred inquired curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing. The fact Charlie's calmed down so easily I can tell it was just normal crying and not something else. No need to worry about it." Arthur brushed off his suspicion, relieved that Charlie had calmed down since what he had read about the dreaded thing in his books was not a pretty picture. Alfred remained curious and a bit unconvinced, but the American didn't press the issue further. If it was something truly serious or life threatening there was absolutely no way Arthur would keep it to himself.

And so the two moved on with their day. Charlie fell asleep soon after his feeding and he was placed in his bassinet (Currently located in the living room) while Alfred prepared breakfast and Arthur went off to work on a few chapters of a novel he was trying to write. The boy slept peacefully up until a short while after breakfast was finished and cleaned when he woke up and began to fuss and cry. Arthur removed his reading glasses from his face and clicked the save button on his laptop before he got up from his chair and headed to where Charlie was. When the Briton walked into the room his American husband was already scooping Charlie up and bringing the baby into his strong arms. "Smells like someone needs to be changed." Alfred laughed a little as he turned to Arthur.

"Do you want me to do it or have you got it?" Arthur questioned.

"I got this one, you just go back and get your writing done." Alfred assured as he pushed past Arthur and began heading up the stairs to the nursery. Arthur smiled gratefully as he watched Arthur climb the stairs- Charlie's small cries fading into silence as the two traveled further and further away. Arthur retreated back into his study and sat down in the leather swivel chair in front of his desk. He placed his reading glasses back on the edge of his nose and set back to where he left off. Arthur had barely been working for fifteen minutes before he could hear the soft _thumps_ of someone coming down the stairs and the steady crescendo of a baby's cry. Charlie was still crying? Arthur removed his glasses again and got up from his chair, heading into the hall just as Alfred was coming down the last few steps.

"What's going on?" The Briton inquired worriedly.

Alfred looked a little bit frazzled as he shrugged his shoulders slightly for Charlie was held against one crying and squirming. "I don't know. I thought it was just because he needed to be changed, but even after that he wouldn't stop. Then I tried talking to him, and playing with him, and giving him a pacifier but nothing worked. He just _won't_ stop crying."

Arthur furrowed his thick brows and pressed his lips together. "You didn't put the diaper on backward again did you?" There had been a few occasions when the ever oblivious American had placed Charlie's diaper on the incorrect way and it had made the baby fussy and cry. Maybe he had done the same thing once again.

"No, the part with the little animals goes in front. I did it just like you told me to, Arthur." Alfred protested against his previous mistake. Well Alfred was indeed right about that. Then what was bothering Charlie so much?

"Let me have him." Arthur said as he walked towards Alfred, arms open to accept his son. Alfred seemed relieved when he handed Charlie off to Arthur- the loud shriek of the baby's cries no longer directly in his ear. Arthur winced just a little as he realized the true volume of Charlie's cries and held the baby against his shoulder. "Shh, what's the matter, pet?" Arthur inquired as he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet and rubbed soothing circles against Charlie's blue onsie clad back. The little boy's didn't quiet even by a little bit at the actions. Arthur pressed his lips together- wondering for a few moments why it was Charlie was being so darn fussy today- and tried to think of something that might sooth him. He had been fed, he had slept, and he had been changed and given attention… what was there left to do? "How about a bath? Does that sound good, love?" Arthur asked.

"Good idea Artie that oughta calm him down." Alfred praised as he turned and walked down to hall to get everything ready while Arthur still walked around and mumbled to sweet nothings to his wailing son in hopes of calming him.

So far it wasn't working.

Alfred and Arthur moved on with their plan, but through the entirety of the bath Charlie still whined and squirmed and cried. Arthur was starting to get a bit frustrated. Charlie had been such an easy going baby at first and suddenly he was a handful. The sudden transition had given Arthur and Alfred a small case of whiplash. Alfred took Charlie and put him in a clean onsie (One that was fresh and clean and still warm from the dryer). Making sure the baby hadn't soiled himself before putting him in clean clothes. "I don't get it," Alfred said as he came back down the stairs and into the living room where Arthur was busily folding the rest of the laundry. "Yesterday he was fine- slept all day and only cried once when he wanted to eat. Today he's all fussy and crying and no matter what we do he won't stop." It seemed as though even Alfred- one of the happiest easy going men on earth- had a limit to how much he could take.

"Well I guess everyone has their off days. Even babies." Arthur sighed as he folded one of Alfred's shirts. Arthur continued folding the clothes while Alfred sat down on the couch, putting his legs together and settling Charlie on his lap.

"It's kinda starting to freak me out. It's like there is _nothing_ that will calm him down. What if he's like sick or something and we don't know it? We should take him to the doctor or something." Alfred said he took Charlie's tiny hands gently and began to play with him slightly.

"It's usually me who gets worried over little things," Arthur gave a dry laugh as he placed the neatly folded laundry back in the basket. "I don't think he's sick, Alfred, I think he's just not in a good mood today. It happens to everyone. Maybe he didn't sleep that much last night, or maybe he slept awkwardly- wouldn't surprise me seeing as how he's your son. I'm sure it's nothing physical, just emotional." Arthur explained rather calmly. Still worry buzzed in the back of the Briton's mind like an angry wasp. _Please don't let it be what I think it is. I might just go off my rocker if that happens_…. Arthur thought to himself. "He'll calm down… e-eventually. Just give him a bit of time."

And so they did. All day in fact. Charlie continued to cry despite his parent's best attempts to calm him. The lad only stopped his crying long enough to eat his lunch and then right after he was burped it was back to the wailing. Alfred was currently softly beating his head against the arch of the threshold to the living room while Arthur walked about with Charlie again. "I'm gonna lose it… I'm gonna lose it…" The American mumbled each time his head made contact with the wall.

"Oh belt up. I'm getting just as frustrated as you are." Arthur's voice was a bit bitter as he spoke- all too tired of having Charlie's cries blaring in his ear (The Briton was sure he wouldn't be able to hear out of his left each in the morning).

"Well Arthur, if he's crying _this_ much there's gotta be something wrong with him, right? We should take him to the doctor and get this figured out already before we both lose it." Alfred said.

Arthur couldn't stay in his denial any longer. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that any moment Charlie would calm down and be the easy going baby he was yesterday it wasn't working. He knew what was wrong and he had dreaded it with every fiber of his being since the first time he read the term in one of his books. "I… I know what's wrong with him…" Arthur sighed in defeat as he turned away from Alfred.

The American stopped banging his head on the wall and looked towards his husband. "You do, well what is it? It's nothing serious is it?"

"W-well… it all makes sense. The non-stop crying, the lack of any way to console him, the fussiness- it all adds up and leads me to the same thing."

"Yeah… and that would be what exactly?" Alfred was getting a little impatient.

Arthur shuddered slightly. "Only the thing that all parents dread…"

"Arthur, c'mon man you're starting to freak me out. What is it? Is it serious? Is life threatening? Is it curable? Come on tell me already." Alfred was starting to panic. The way Arthur was explaining it the Briton made whatever it was sound like some kind of life threatening disease and that terrified the American.

"Oh come off it you git. It's not life threatening it's just irritating beyond belief. Charlie doesn't have a disease he as Colic." Arthur snapped.

Alfred stared at his husband, blinking a few times. "Colic? What the heck is that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shifted the baby in his arms. "Tosser, it's a condition some babies develop when they're around one month of age. It's when they cry nearly round the clock and there's hardly anyone to console them. It's not permanent or anything but good lord it's annoying." Arthur should have known better than think the universe had blessed him with a wonderfully easy going baby. The universe like torturing him far too much for that.

Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek in thought for a few moments, "Sooo… what do we do?" He questioned.

"Nothing. There isn't anything we really _can_ do. We can try and calm him down, but it won't help most of the time. All we can do is just carry on as usual and get used to the volume." Arthur explained as he looked down at his son from the corner of his eyes- heartbroken to see the baby so upset.

Alfred shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Well crap Artie; I'm supposed to go back to work full time the day after tomorrow." Oh. Arthur had forgotten about that. Alfred's boss had given the American a month to adjust to life with the new baby provided the blonde came in every once in a while to sign papers, sit in on the occasional meeting, and other suck tasks (Good thing no one could really say no to that lovely face of Alfred's).

"Oh… well… that certainly throws a wrench into the gears…" Arthur muttered lowly.

Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek again as he mulled over the options in his head. He very well couldn't leave Arthur here alone with a screaming baby while he went off and enjoyed the silence of his office. They were in this together and it wouldn't be fair to Arthur. "Well… y'know I can try and talk to my boss… I mean I put in a lot of hours before Charlie was born so… a-and maybe if I gathered up all my sick days… and my vacation days, I should be able to stay home and help you with Charlie and-!" Arthur promptly cut off his husbands spontaneous ramblings.

"No, no Alfred I can't do that to you. You would most likely get in trouble with your boss and we don't want that now do we? Besides we're going to need some income regularly coming back into our funds and we can't very well get that if neither of us works."

"But what about your writing? Won't your editor get angry?" Alfred asked guiltily.

"No, she's a mother herself and she understands the difficulties of being a new parent. I'm sure if I explain the situation I can get some extensions on my deadlines." Arthur assured his worried husband. "Please don't worry, love. I'll be just fine, I have a strong constitution."

Alfred remained a bit unconvinced, but he didn't press the subject further. He merely nodded his head and agreed claiming that he would be sure to come home as soon as he could to take the baby off of Arthur's hands.

Arthur could make it. Yes as long as he remained positive and confident he could overcome anything. Endurance and perseverance that was the key. He was fine, well bred English gentleman there was nothing he couldn't do. At that particular moment Charlie let out a rather loud cry and began squirming against Arthur's hold on him. The Briton sighed internally. Still… this was going to be a very long few weeks….

**Yay! New chapter! So this idea was originally going to be one chapter, but then it got to be too long so I'm breaking it down into two parts. For those of you who are like "OMG what happened to the Franada?" Be patient loves. We gotta give the two love birds a little while to themselves to figure out they love each other. **

**Alright then and now for a lesson on babies! I've done my research so this should be accurate. Around the one month mark handful of babies are effected by something called 'Colic' it's not something that really life threatening it's just really, really annoying is all. Babies effected with Colic will cry near constantly, over 3 hours a day for about 6-7 days of the week. There is almost no consoling babies that have colic. You can try all you want, but there isn't must you can do. **

**So now you all learned something new! Hooray *claps* **

**Okay lovies, you know what to do. Keep those lovely reviews coming so I have something to live off of. Thanks for all the support so far, you guys are awesome! **


	19. Baby Blues

Alfred felt guilty. Incredibly guilty as he drove away from home the morning after the next leaving his husband alone with their month old- and recently diagnosed as colicky- son. The house was silent when Alfred kissed Arthur goodbye, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. It was only a matter of time before little Charlie cracked his little sky blue eyes open and began wailing like a banshee. "Are you positively sure you don't want me to talk to my boss?" Alfred inquired curiously. The American had offered to talk things over with his supervisor and try and work out some sort of deal so that Alfred could remain home and help Arthur take care of Charlie without getting fired.

"No, no like I said we need the income and we can't have you losing your job, now can we?" Arthur assured the other man as he smoothed down the lapels of Alfred's navy pinstripe suit and adjusted the American's tie.

Alfred pressed his lips together and remained unconvinced, but didn't press the issue further seeing as how if he began making an argument he really would be late for work. "Alright well… I'll come home as soon as I can and if you need anything- anything at all- just call me and I'll be there in hurry, alright? Remember I'm super dad."

Arthur smiled gently and released a small sigh. "Of course you are, love. Don't worry Charlie and I will be perfectly fine. Now you go on and get moving you're going to be late for work."

Alfred released a small withheld sigh. "Well then… I guess I better get going. I'll be home soon. I love you Arthur." The American said as he leaned forward and planted a small tender goodbye kiss on the Briton's thin pink lips.

"There's no rush pet, I love you too." Arthur said as he returned the kiss. With that statement Alfred left the temporarily silent home and headed off to work with a heavy heart; only hoping that Arthur's so called 'strong constitution' would last.

Arthur watched wistfully from the window as Alfred's car slowly disappeared on the horizon. The Briton worried his lower lip as the curtains of the front window slipped away from his grasp and fell back into place. In all honesty Arthur didn't want Alfred to leave. Not only did the house seem slightly empty without his ever exuberant presence (The American had been home for practically an entire month since Charlie had been born) but Arthur really did wish he could have some help with the baby. Maybe he could hire a nanny…? No, no he couldn't do that. Arthur was not going to throw in the towel and take the easy road out just so he could spare himself a bit of crying and some soiled diapers. Besides the first few years of life we excellent bonding times between children and their parents and there was no way Arthur was going to let this once in a life time opportunity pass him by.

He could do this. Yes he could. He was confident. Whenever Charlie cried or fussed Arthur would do everything in his power to comfort the little boy and hopefully his hard work would pay off. Confidence, optimism, and perseverance those were the keys to success and Arthur had them all on the ring. He could do this. He could do this.

The familiar sound of Charlie's cries echoed out from the baby monitor on the foyer table pulling Arthur out of his inner pep talk. The Briton's gaze fluttered to where the stairs lay and he released a heavy withheld sigh. "Don't let yourself get all discouraged, old boy." Arthur reminded himself as he pulled his robe tighter over his torso and headed up the stairs to tend to his wailing son. _I can do this… I can do this…_ Arthur religiously chanted to himself and he would continue to the next day… and the next day… and the next day… and the next day…

Before long it had been nearly a week since Alfred returned to work full time. He would leave every morning when the house was still silent and return home as soon as the clock struck four. He would come home to Arthur either pacing in the living room or sitting on the couch or in the rocking chair in the nursery with a squirming, wailing Charlie cradled in his arms. Alfred was pained to see the way Arthur had begun changing during those few days. His face became paler, stark against the dark circles that began to form under his eyes which had started to lose to bright gleam. His usually messy gold blonde hair was even more mused and tangled and he hardly ever got out of his pajamas save for the few times he had to trek out to the store to retrieve food for dinner or supplies for Charlie.

Alfred would do his best to help Arthur out as soon as he arrived home- scooping up Charlie and telling Arthur to go do something he needed to (i.e.; sleep, eat, shower- the essentials that had someone started to lose their importance during that first week of chaos). At night Alfred would try and comfort his stressed husband with a loving kiss, a bit of cuddling, or a relaxing massage, but Arthur seemed so distant. Whenever the couple kissed Arthur's heart was never in it the way it used to be. When the two went to sleep they used to stay tangled within each other's embrace as they drifted off, but nowadays Arthur merely crawled into his side of the bed and stayed there with his back turned towards Alfred. Arthur stopped packing one of his weirdo scones in Alfred's lunch (actually he just stopped making Alfred's lunch in general). When Alfred would take the time to write a little love message on the mirror covered in steam during Arthur's showers the Briton wouldn't laugh and smile at the notion anymore, but merely wipe away the steam with a hand towel. And forget about sex. Alfred couldn't even remember the last time he and Arthur had spent a night of heated love making together.

What was happening to him? This was not the same man Alfred had remembered from the week before. He was so far away and Alfred just couldn't reach him.

Alfred sat in his office one afternoon; leaning back in his swivel chair with his feet kicked up on the desk. The American released a heavy sigh as he draped his forearm over his eyes to block out the harsh day time sun that flittered through his window. What was he going to do? There was nothing he could do. No matter how many times he tried to get through to Arthur the Briton would only increase his defenses further. How was Alfred supposed to help his husband if Arthur wouldn't even listen?

"Bad day?" A familiar voice floated from the open door way.

Alfred lifted his forearm slightly to see just who had invaded in on his stress time when he spotted his co-worker, Jack, standing there with his hands casually shoved into his pockets. "You have no idea." Alfred groaned as he placed his arm back over his eyes.

"Let me guess, something between you and Arthur involving Charlie?" The black haired man inquired as he casually strolled into the room.

Alfred nodded, "I don't know what to do Jack. Ever since Charlie started getting all colicky Arthur's been getting so distant. He never smiles; he hardly talks to me or even looks at me for that matter. We haven't really kissed in ages and forget about sex- he won't even cuddle. He looks awful. His eyes are dull and have dark circles all around them. He's getting paler and I swear to god I think he's losing weight and he was really thin to begin with." Before Alfred could even stop himself he began ranting onto Jack about all his home troubles- only wanting to get the weight of all his stresses off his chest. "I'm… I'm just so worried about him Jack. He looks awful and I can't help feeling that somehow it's my fault because I had to go back to work…" If only Alfred had insisted he stay home then maybe they couple wouldn't be in this situation. Sure they'd both be a bit stressed, but splitting the stress with someone else was always much better than enduring it alone.

"Well Al… if I was to give you my unprofessional yet educational opinion, I'd say Arthur's got himself a case of postpartum-depression."

Alfred stared over at Jack- his expression blank and somewhat confused. "Postparta- who now?" Alfred echoed (or at least sort of) back to his co-worker.

The black haired man sighed and shook his head slightly, "Postpart_um_- depression- otherwise known as the baby blues- it's something that women can suffer from after childbirth. Basically what it is when that person feels sad, lonely, over come with anxiety, and over exhausted."

Well that certainly sounded like Arthur, but there was one problem in that equation. Arthur wasn't a woman and wasn't the one to give birth to Charlie so had could this postpar… postparti… depression thingy, be affecting him. "But Jack, Arthur's a dude and it's not like he's the one who had Charlie." Alfred protested against Jack's diagnosis.

"Well… maybe he doesn't have to be a woman. It could just be from the stress of having a new kid in general. I mean come on it changes so much. The list of things you can't do just goes on and on not to mention the fact you have barley anytime for yourself. It can be really frustrating on anyone dude or not." Jack explained. Well he did have a point which only added to Alfred's guilt. He was putting so much weight and responsibility on Arthur's shoulders while his remained near Scott free.

"That's it," Alfred proclaimed as he took his feet off the desk and stood up from his seat. "I'm leaving. I've been here way too long and shoving all the work of taking care of Charlie on Arthur." He said as he turned around and grabbed his brief case, shoving in a bunch of random papers into its square leather body. "I don't know and I don't care what you tell him just give the boss some kind of excuse because I gotta get home." Before Jack had anytime to say anything back to him Alfred was already out the door and gone half way down the hall way- shoving his arms in the sleeves of his coat as he did so.

"I can't believe I've been so insensitive and stupid…" Alfred scolded himself as he drove home as fast as the white speed limit signs would allow him. Alfred was a smart cookie (he wouldn't have the job he did if he wasn't) but he was incredibly dense and oblivious and that made him seem about as intelligent as a rock. Now that what was happening had been explained to him Arthur's distantness made so much more sense and all Alfred could do was kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

Alfred pulled into his driveway with a quick jerk of the steering wheel, slamming on the breaks and shifting the car into park before he flew out the front door- not even bothering to grab his brief case before he did so. He stomped up the steps and hastily shoved his key in the front door before nosily swinging it open. "Arthur!" He called out as he began to hurriedly take off his coat.

Arthur appeared out of nowhere, his eyes wild and a finger flying up to his mouth as he shushed Arthur with a low hiss. "For bloody fuck's sake don't come bust in here and cause a ruckus!" He hissed in a voice only similar to that of a venomous snake- green his burning with bitter acidity. "Charlie _just_ stopped fussing long enough for a nap and I swear to the lord above if he wakes up because of you I will_ end you._"

Alfred was sure that his momentarily stopped beating… either that or he just completely forgot how to breathe. When Alfred finally remembered how to fill his lungs with necessary air and was able to force words rise up from his throat they came out shaky and nervous, "… Okay… one… that was terrifying…" Arthur's bitter green gaze didn't lesson up in the slightest. "… Two… I've gotta talk to you so-!" Alfred was promptly cut off by the sound of Charlie's cries echoing down the stairs from his nursery.

Arthur nearly lost it. The Briton practically screamed as he fisted locks of his golden blonde hair within his pale hands, "Five minutes! He's not even asleep for five minutes and now he's up and crying again! For the sake of the queen can't I have one god damn moment to breathe without him bloody crying!" He shouted in his frustration.

"Artie… A-Arthur… okay let's just calm down for a minute…" Alfred chided soothingly as he attempted to calm his frazzled husband down.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Why don't you stay here all day and have a baby crying in your ear from the moment you wake to the moment you finally collapse from exhaustion! Then you can talk come talk to me about calming down!" Arthur shouted- once again throwing a nasty glare in Alfred's direction before he began to storm up the stairs to go tend to his little boy.

"Arthur, hold on just a minute," Alfred demanded as he latches onto Arthur's wrist and pulled him back. "We need to talk about this."

"I can't just leave him up there to cry- he needs me Alfred!"

Alfred held his grip on Arthur strong, "He'll be fine for a few minutes." Alfred said as he began dragging him out to the back porch where Arthur would be free to yell without scaring poor Charlie. With as little force as necessary Alfred brought Arthur out back and pushed him into the room, closing the door shut behind them. "Alright Arthur, we seriously need to talk about this."

"About what?" Snapped back. "There's nothing to talk about! You go to work and make money to support us while I stay home day after day and tend to Charlie. That's it. Might as well call me a bloody house wife!" He snapped against as he tightly folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay well, number one, you're the one who _wanted_ to stay home and do all your writing stuff so you can't blame me for that. And number two, if you wanted me to stay home all you had to do was say so, Arthur." Alfred retorted.

"Well Alfred, you can't just decide to randomly skip work whenever the hell you want! It's a _job_ Alfred, not a come-in-whenever-you-damn-well-please-and-maybe-do-a-little-work thing!"

"I know that Arthur! I take my job seriously and you know that, but if you needed me to be home I'm sure I could work something out with my boss- maybe an extra day or two if I put in a bit of overtime." Alfred said.

"Absolutely not! You absolutely cannot afford to risk you losing your job- not now with a child to support."

"Then what do you want me to do Arthur? There's no way I can always be here to help with Charlie while being able to put in all the hours I need to at work."

"I don't _need_ you to do anything!" Arthur practically screeched, stomping his foot on the ground and fisting his hands at his sides. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son when he… when he…" Arthur's angry words died off in a low whisper. "Oh god Al… I just… I just can't take it anymore…" He nearly whimpered- voice cracking mid sentence. "All he does is cry, and cry, and cry all day long. I try to change him, he's dry. I try to feed him, he's not hungry. I try to put him down for a nap, he's not tired. I don't know what the bloody hell he wants from me… if this keeps up I'll… I'll just lose my mind…" He voice cracked again and tears sprung to the corner of his dull emerald eyes causing Alfred's guilt levels to sky rocket.

"Hey, hey now Artie, don't cry." Alfred cooed soothingly as he gripped Arthur's arm and gently pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I'm not crying… bloody git…" The Briton whimpered (rather pathetically) as he half heartedly smacked his husband on the chest. Alfred merely hushed him quietly; gently stroking his unruly golden hair and rocking the two of them side to side in a soothing motion. "Oh god Alfred… I just can't take it... nothing I do keeps him happy…. I just can't take the screaming anymore…"

"I know Artie I know…," Arthur cooed. "Look here's what we'll do- you take the night off. Sleep, shower, write, embroider just do something you want to do. I'll call up Mattie and have him take Charlie for the night and-."

"No, no we can't do that to poor Matthew. We can't just call and say, 'We're dropping our colicky son off with you for the evening and as an added bonus we'll be there in 20 minutes." Arthur said as he pulled a bit out of Alfred's embrace so he could look his husband in the eye.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Arthur. I mean yeah its a little short notice, but Mattie won't mind especially if it's for the sake of your sanity." Alfred reassured. Arthur was reluctant- turning his gaze off to the side to avoid the look in Alfred's endless blue eyes. "Come on Artie… drop the gentleman attitude of yours just this once and let yourself have a bit of Arthur time, okay?"

Arthur turned his green gaze off to the side again- trying to avoid looking directly at that pleading and worried look that danced in Alfred's eyes. Arthur indeed didn't want to have to hindrance people with his problems (or maybe that was just his stubbornness to back down and give) and Matthew was to nice of a person to bother. Still… he was tried… so very, very tired. He was so mentally and physically drained that he was just about prepared to collapse on the floor on throw in the towel. "Well… w-well I… alright. But only for tonight, I won't bother Matthew any further after that. Ever."

Alfred smiled softly and gently kissed Arthur on the forehead with his confirmation of the baby sitting idea. It was about time too. "Don't worry about a thing Artie. I'm gonna go quick call Mattie and then I'm gonna go take care of Charlie." The Briton merely hummed out a word of agreement- closing his eyes slightly at the tender kiss before Alfred ran off back inside to tend to his duties. Arthur took in a deep breath and breathed it out in a long withheld sigh. I really had been a long time since he had been able to relax (Sure Alfred helped when he came home, but still Alfred's help didn't quiet the crying by much and that's what really got to him). It would be well… heavenly.

After a bit of pleading, begging, and maybe a bit of money exchanged under the table Matthew was over within twenty minutes to take Charlie, a bag full of bottles, diapers, toys, and clothes, and a promise to return the little boy by nine o' clock in the evening. Arthur sat sprawled out on the couch- his forearm resting over his eyes- as he reveled in the glorious, golden sound that was silence. "… I can't remember the last time I heard peace and quiet…" He grumbled.

"Nice isn't it?" Alfred said as he entered the room.

"Glorious." Arthur replied as he felt the couch dip by his feet signaling Alfred had sat down. "I just can't remember the last time I was able to just sit down and relax without being on edge about Charlie waking up."

"No need to worry about that now. You'll have all night to relax and even when Charlie comes back home you don't have to worry about a thing I'll take care of him. He's my son too so I should share the responsibility." Alfred soothed reassuringly as he a hand on Arthur's lower leg (seeing as how his upper body was out of reach).

Alfred gazed down at Arthur from over the hills of his knees- his eyes still dull and exhausted. "Thank you…" He muttered softly. "… I didn't mean to be so angry with you earlier it's just… god… I'm so tired. I haven't slept in days, I've hardly had anytime to eat, shave, or even really shower for that matter." Alfred bit back a 'yeah I've noticed' deeming it a bit too rude for this sensitive situation. "I just… I can't believe I never realized just how difficult child care is. Sure it was fine at first- a little aggravating at times, but I had generally gotten used to the new schedule. But ever since Charlie's gotten colic… it's been like hell on earth…" Alfred could have sworn that he saw Arthur shudder at the recollection of the never ending echo of Charlie's shrill wails.

"I know, I know… but don't worry I'm gonna help a lot more now." Alfred reassured his husband as he soothingly stroked his leg under the material of his khaki pants. "Why don't you go take a shower or a nap and I'll make you a super special and amazingly awesome dinner, how's that sound?" Alfred inquired as he flashed Arthur his famous brilliant smile.

"Sounds lovely…" Arthur replied back as a small smile graced his lips- the first smile Alfred had seen in seven long dreary days.

Arthur retreated upstairs to shower while Alfred began preparing dinner. As the American placed the meal in the oven to cook he decided ran upstairs to perform one test that would prove whether or not Arthur was returning to his former self. Alfred snuck in the bathroom- staying as quiet as possible- and wrote a love note on the mirror using the steam that had gathered on its reflective surface. He grinned to himself; confident in his husband's love for him as he once retreated back down the stairs to finished preparing the meal.

After another half an hour or so Alfred's super special amazing meal sat steaming and hot with the warm scent of spices and grilled meat wafting around in the air of the kitchen. "Arthur! Dinner's ready!" Alfred called as he put down the last glass on the table. There was no response; only the echo of silence and the small sound of Alfred's breathing. "Arthur!" The American attempted again, but it was to no avail. "Where is that man…?" Alfred muttered to himself as he strode down the hall way and up the stairs to inspect just where his husband had ended up.

Alfred headed for the bedroom first seeing as how that was the most likely place Arthur would have crashed after he had finished with his shower and luckily for Alfred he knew his husband all too well. The funny part of the situation was just how well Alfred did know his husband. On normal occasions Arthur would always sleep on his side or back, completely neat and curled up with only deep even breaths instead of loud obnoxious snores like his American counterpart. There was only one time when Arthur strayed from that habit and that was when he was truly, honest to god, I'm-so-tired-I-can-hardly-stand exhausted.

And this was one of those times.

Arthur laid flat out on his back, legs and arms sprawled out in awkward positions, mouth hanging wide open and ajar as low snore burbled their way up from his throat along with a small cord or drool from the corner of his mouth. He was dressed in only cotton pajama bottoms with his hair still wet and the towel still half hanging off his head. Alfred couldn't help, but smile to himself at the sight of his husband look so defenseless and innocent in his sleeping form. The feeling was so great in fact that Alfred couldn't even bear to wake the Briton from his peaceful slumber. The American quietly closed the door to block out the noise from Arthur's ears and merely retreated the bathroom to clean up seeing as how it didn't look like his husband had. Alfred gathered up the towels strewn on the floor and began to hang them up over the shower curtain pole to dry when he noticed something; something on the mirror. Underneath Alfred's previously written love message (faded away, but still with some legible remains) was a small heart with two 'A's written smack in the middle.

Alfred fondly smiled to himself again as he turned to the leave the bathroom now fully satisfied with the situation. "… Good to have you back Arthur…"

**Sorry for the late update, but I've had so much stuff going on between school, color guard, drama auditions, and just general laziness and exhaustion. But I hope this chapter will help curb your appetite for USUK fluffiness. So this really wasn't a case of postpartum-depression (since it is actually very serious) but a mild form of the baby blues. I just wanted to confuse Alfred in the scene with Jack because I just love to mess with him. **

**Well in any case reviews are greatly appreciated lovies! Thanks so much for all your love and support so far! I'm eternally grateful! :D **


	20. The Price of Happiness

It seemed as though the celestial beings from above were smiling down on Alfred and Arthur's loving resolve (or at least that was Alfred's dramatic Hollywood induced version of it) for little Charlie's colic seemed to subside only a few day later. He stopped his crying from nine in the morning to nine at night and instead returned to his normal easy going self. "I swear to god Artie, the universe loves us."

"Oh please Alfred," Arthur scoffed and sent a sideways glance towards his husband as he changed their son's diaper. "The universe has nothing to do with it. Maybe your brother did something." The Briton mused as he finished patting down the sticky straps of Charlie's new diaper.

"Well that's no fun Artie. Can't you at least pretend it was something cool and mystical like?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"No," Arthur replied as he lifted the wriggling, burbling Charlie off the changing table and into his arms. "You know I can't stand that over dramatic, cheesy, Hollywood induced stuff."

"That's a lie. When we were dating you thought my cheesy romantic lines were charming."

Arthur eyed Alfred curiously as he adjusted the baby in his arms. "How did you know about that when I've never told you before?" Arthur inquired suspiciously as he scrutinized Alfred's expression.

"Uh…" Alfred glanced around nervously- having forgotten completely that that little bit of knowledge was supposed to be kept secret. "Well I uh… I may have… stolen your journal once or twice while we were dating… but it was just to see what you thought of me I swear!"

Alfred turned a light shade of red and his green eyes spread wider, "G-git! Those were my private thoughts regardless of what you were using them for!" Arthur exclaimed; flustered and embarrassed at the thought of Alfred stealing his personal writings and peering into his deepest thoughts and feelings. The American merely grinned innocently and scratched at the back of his neck, trying to calm Arthur down lest he scare Charlie with his angry shouting.

The couple's small squabble, however, was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing from where it sat perched on its stand downstairs in the kitchen. Arthur's flustered shouts died down- his cheeks still burning slightly- as he sent his husband a glare that sent the wordless message of 'Go get the phone you lazy git.' Alfred was down the stairs in a hurry (still wondering why after living here for nearly four years they still haven't invested in buying a phone for the upstairs portion of the house) just barely making it in time before snatching the electronic up and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" He called into the receiver.

"Um... h-hello Alfred, it's M-Matthew…" A shy quiet voice barely resounded from the other end of the line.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed with a boisterous laugh. "Hey Bro, how've you been? We were just talking about you." Alfred grinned (something instinctual by this point in time).

"I-I've been fine, Al. A-actually I'm glad you picked up… I wanted to talk to you." Something in the younger man's tone- something that just seemed to go deeper than Matthew's normal shy self- and it threw Alfred into over-protective-and-concerned-older-brother mode.

"Talk? Yeah sure Matt, I'm all ears." Alfred replied; shifting the phone from one to ear to the other to make sure he would be comfortable for the long conversation.

"W-Well… actually Al I was hoping we could talk face to face." Face to face? Oh man this had to be serious? Usually Matthew had no problem conducting long conversations over the phone with Alfred, but wanting to meet personally meant something really must have been up.

"Sure Mattie. I have to keep an eye on Charlie while Arthur works, but he's probably gonna nap soon so it'll be okay if you come over."

"Alright, I'll be over in a little while. Thanks Alfred." The younger man spoke softly; exchanging a brief goodbye with his older brother before hanging up leaving the dull beep of the dial tone to echo into Alfred's ear. After a few moments of standing there Alfred finally brought the phone down and hung it back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Arthur voice floated into the room as Alfred turned around to see his husband enter the room; Charlie happily squirming in his arms.

Alfred smiled softly as he strode up to his husband and son; scooping the little boy up in his arms which earned the American a big toothless grin (something that Charlie had only recently discovered how to do) from the baby, "Uncle Mattie's comin' to visit, won't that be fun Charlie?" Alfred cooed loving as he held the baby up in front of his face. Charlie squealed excitedly and smiled, kicking his legs and waving his chubby arms a bit. Alfred grinned happily at the sight of his son so happy.

Arthur smiled softly at Charlie's energetic attitude and gave a small chuckle, "Uncle Mattie, huh? Is everything alright with Matthew, Alfred?" The Briton asked; concern dancing across his features.

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing horrible. He just said he wanted to talk was all so I told him to come over." Alfred explained as he brought Charlie down into his arms; kissing the baby's soft round head in the process.

Arthur pursed his lips slightly; also realizing that there was mostly likely something plaguing his brother-in-law's mind. "Oh well, I certainly hope everything is alright." He expressed his concern. "Now then, if you have Charlie I really should get to work. My editor is practically breathing down my neck for the next parts of my book."

"Yup don't worry Artie; super dad is on the job!" Alfred grinned from ear to ear; leaning down to tickled Charlie's chubby belly which earned him another excited squeal and a wide grin.

Arthur smiled; giving his head a small shake and his green eyes a roll, "Alright super dad, don't get him too riled up or he'll never nap." Arthur warned as he gingerly turned around and headed down the hall back to his study where Alfred knew he'd be busy at work until dinner time. Alfred gave his husband a brisk nod in understanding before the American shifted Charlie to lye against his chest.

Alfred strolled around the kitchen; murmuring soothing sweet nothings and rubbing gentle circles against Charlie's back as he calmed the boy down for his afternoon nap. The baby wriggled and burbled for a while before finally his exhaustion got the best of him; his little mouth opening wide in a yawn before his blue eyes fluttered closed. The American smiled tenderly down at his son; giving his head a soft kiss before heading upstairs to put baby down in his crib to sleep comfortably. Just as Alfred put Charlie down in his crib and tucked a blanket around his tiny form the doorbell rang signaling Matthew's arrival. Alfred snatched up the baby monitor up from the bedroom before he sauntered down the stairs and to the front door where his younger brother was waiting to be let in from the cold late fall weather.

Sure enough when Alfred opened the door there Matthew stood; dressed in his favorite red sweatshirt (The one with the maple leaf on it he had gotten on a trip to Canada) with wind whipped cheeks and nose to match the scarlet hue. "Well that didn't take very long," Alfred commented; noting his brothers reddened cheeks. "Ha, what you do walk here?" The American joked with a small laugh as he opened the door wider to let his brother inside.

"A-actually I did…" Matthew replied shyly as he stepped into the warm house.

"You did what?" Alfred replied with a bit of shock. "How the hell'd you get here so fast if you walked?" He inquired curiously as he closed the door behind Matthew

.

"W-well… t-to be honest I… I-I was at Francis' house." The younger man replied; his already reddened cheeks deepening in their scarlet hue.

Alfred arched one deep blonde brow, "Francis' house? Why were you-?" Alfred was promptly cut off by Matthew.

"T-That's what I wanted to talk about…" He replied; violet eyes shyly flickering behind the lenses of his rounded glasses.

Alfred pressed his lips together. The American recalled the memory of what had happened the first time Francis and Matthew had met those many weeks ago. The way they looked at each other as if they had been in love their entire lives (A look Alfred only recognized since he had seen it on himself many a time). "Well… alright. Let's go sit in the living room and we can talk." Alfred said with a small jerk of his head towards the direction of the living room. Ace was busy padding around the room when they walked in- sniffing at the air and curiously examining the man that smelled like pancakes and warm maple syrup. Bromsley on the other hand was curled up on the arm chair, paying absolutely no mind to anything else but his beauty rest. Matthew smiled softly and picked Ace up; settling down onto the couch before placing the little kitty in his lap to give him a loving pet.

Alfred took a seat next to his twin," So… what exactly is it with you and Francis?" Alfred inquired; feeling somewhat protective and possessive of his baby brother.

Matthew shifted nervously as he kept his gaze solely focused on the cat dozing off in his lap. "W-well… I uh… Francis and I have b-been kind of... you know… s-seeing each other…"

Alfred didn't respond at first, "Sooo… you're dating?"

Matthews face bloomed a brilliant shade of red and his violet eyes spread wide "N-no, I-I mean well… I mean yes b-but it's only been a few dates, n-nothing else!" Matthew sputtered back nervously.

"Look Mattie it's okay… alright sure Francis isn't one of the first people I woulda picked for you, but whatever makes you happy." Alfred replied back, putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Matt no offense or nothin' but… I kinda always had a feeling you were like me."

The younger man continued to blush; his violet eyes down cast to the floor. "Well… yes, I'm gay. I always kinda knew even when I was really young, but I was too scared to tell anyone. Luckily for me though Dad was so focused on you that he never really noticed the fact I wasn't getting girlfriends."

"Well Dad is a pretty one track kinda guy." Alfred said with a small laugh. "Mattie you know I have no problem with you being gay; well of course I shouldn't since I am myself. There's nothing wrong with it either- love is still love no matter who it's shared between." The American reassured his younger brother with one of his signature smiles. One of those smiles that just made others want to grin along with him.

Matthew smiled back gratefully; Ace then jumping down from the man's lap to go annoy Bromsley on the chair. "I-I know Al it's just…" His voice trailed off and he pressed his lips together. "I… I think I really l-love Francis…. He's so kind to me and treats me like the most important in the world. I always have been shy and kind of unnoticeable, but Francis notices me and… I really love that." Alfred listened intently as his brother continued with his speech. "I want to keep seeing Francis- really I do- but… I'm worried…"

"Mattie there's no need to worry. Sure Francis is a bit of a flirt- okay a lot of a flirt- but I think he's decent enough that he wouldn't hurt you." _And if he ever does I have a chainsaw in the garage and a government ID to ward off the cops._ Alfred added silently.

"No that's not what I'm worried about; I positive that Francis wouldn't cheat on me. What I am worried about is… t-telling dad…" Well that was perfectly understandable. Matthew had seen the way their father had exploded in absolute fury when Alfred had come out. It was only natural for the younger man to feel afraid of the same reaction. "Ever since you came out to him he gave up on you being the glory of the Jones family name and then he pinned all those expectations on me since I was all that was left…. I'm worried about him being angry, but… I'm also worried about disappointing him…" Matthew's expression turned solemn; his hands tightly gripping onto the material of his jeans.

Alfred pressed his lips together. Maybe Matthew was much more similar to him than he thought. Alfred had felt the same way when he had come out to his father. Not only was he afraid of the man's anger, but Alfred knew full well that a lot of his father's dreams were pinned to his shoulders and if he told his father than all those dreams would come crashing down. But what was the price of true happiness? If Alfred had given into his fears than he would have been forced to spend his life miserably all set in one gigantic lie after another. The way Alfred was happy with Arthur well… there was no one in the entire world that could make Alfred feel as happy as he did with Arthur and the price of his father's disappointment was one Alfred had been willing to pay to stay true to himself.

"Look Mattie… I know it's really scary- believe me I've been there, I know- but… you're really happy with Francis right?" Matthew confirmed Alfred's question with a small nod. "Then that's all that matters. Dad may be angry and disappointed, but in my book that's a price worth paying if it means that I can be happy for the rest of my life. It sounds selfish I know, but sometimes you have to think of yourself before others." Alfred leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on his younger brother's knee. "Besides we're _adults_ Matt, dad can't control us forever no matter how much he wants to."

A pregnant pause hung in the air between the two before the silence was broken by a chuckle from Matthew, "I may be an adult, but sometimes I think you have yet to grow up." The younger man teased.

Alfred breathed out a small sigh as a smile graced his lips, "Of course not- growing up is no fun." He laughed along with his brother. The two shared the brief moment of relief from the tension before Matthew once again tensed up- gripping onto material of his jeans.

"Y'know…" He said softly. "I think I'm going to tell dad."

"That's great Mattie. Don't let him scare you off." Alfred proclaimed to add to Matthew's new found confidence.

The younger man smiled softly, "I'll try not to but… Al… do you think maybe you could come with me?" He asked shyly- violet eyes flickering nervously behind his glasses. Well so much for new found confidence, but Alfred couldn't really blame him (After all their father was rather terrifying when furious or livid).

Alfred gave an exasperated smile, "You bet Mattie. Isn't that what brothers are for?" He said with his million dollar grin. Just then the sound of happy burbling echoed from the baby monitor placed on the coffee table causing pairs of violet and blue eyes to fall on the small device. "Well that wasn't long…" Alfred commented. "He must want to see his Uncle Mattie."

Matthew smiled softly- that lovely affectionate expression he got anytime he was around his dear darling nephew. "Sounds good to me."

**Finally an update! I've been trying to alternate updates of my stories that way I'm not paying too much attention to any one story. So we get some insight on Mattie this chapter and new chapter we'll have the big coming out scene. We'll see how ol' grumpy Lou will react ;) **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated lovies! Thanks so much for all the love so far! **


	21. Oh Fairy Godmother

Oh Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year as many celebrities have sung over the years of the holiday's existence. Spreading peace on earth and good will to the many people of the world and gathering together to share warm fuzzy feelings and love. It wasn't about the amount of presents one received, but about general togetherness and the joys of being a family. But that was also the _Hallmark_ version of it. In reality Christmas in America was the steroid induced spawn of the big time companies hoping to make their winter living off a Christmas bonus. Everything and everyplace was covered head to toe with green and red. Faux Santa Clauses stood on the ends of nearly every street corner. Blinking lights of every color hung from houses along with nylon cut outs of reindeer and snowmen stuck to the windows and wreaths nailed to the doors.

If it was one thing Arthur never got used to after living in America after nearly five years it was the way the country's native people celebrated Christmas.

"It's overly flashy, over exaggerated, and overpriced." Arthur would huff with his hip popped out ever so slightly every time the season rolled around. Nothing stopped the Briton from saying it this year either, but something did stop him from saying it as much. With Charlie now inhabiting the house Arthur didn't bother to restrict Alfred as he skipped along (With a Santa hat atop his dark blonde head mind you) and put up the countless amounts of decorations the couple had gathered over the years.

"Who woulda thought it'd take a kid in the house to get that 'Bahumbug' stick outta your butt." Alfred snickered with a grin spread on his lips as he wrapped garland around the stair railing.

"Oh belt up," Arthur huffed from his spot on the couch where Charlie was cradled in his arms and busily sucking down a bottle of formula. "I've nothing against Christmas; it's the American version of it that I've a problem with. It's overly-!"

"Overly flashy, over exaggerated, and overpriced. Yeah, yeah I know Artie, I've only been hearing you say that since the first Christmas we spent together." Alfred said as he finished wrapping the one strand of garland and hopped down the stairs to retrieve a new one. "You remember our first Christmas together, right?" Alfred inquired coyly as he gazed over at his husband. "You came to my place in Virginia and spent the week. Curled up together in front of the fireplace with a bottle of champagne and soon one thing lead to another and we-!"

"Yes, yes I know full well what happened, Alfred. I was there." Arthur's cheeks were brushed a light shade of pink as he turned his emerald green gaze off to the side.

A pregnant pause hung in the air. "We made loooooove." Alfred sang into the foyer as he smirked over at his flustered husband.

"Git! I know bloody well when we… m-made love for the first time. It's not something that's easily forgotten especially when you're still married to the idiot." The Briton huffed as he took the bottle from Charlie- seeing as how the boy was finished with it- and shifted the baby in his arms to burp him.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm _your_ idiot and you love me." Alfred pointed out.

Arthur sighed. "Unfortunately, yes you are and yes I do." Alfred smiled broadly as he returned to his work and Arthur returned to his. Alfred hummed a happy seasonal tune to himself as he finished wrapping up the tendrils of Garland and then stood at the bottom of the stairs to admire his work.

"Gosh darn it I'm good." He grinned proudly. "We'll have to go out and get a Christmas tree tonight." The American proclaimed as he strode into the living room to join Arthur on the couch.

"I suppose we do, but I don't want a repeat of last year." Arthur warned.

"Hey, if you had just kept your mouth shut I would've gotten it done faster and that tree woulda looked great in our living room."

"For the last time, Alfred, sneaking into the neighbor's woods and chopping down the biggest tree you can find just so you can stick it in our living room is _not_ legal." Arthur shot back.

"Well whatever, that tree farm didn't have one that was big enough. A man as amazing as me has to have a gigantic tree that'll intimidate the neighbors." Alfred claimed.

"Of course, of course you and your superiority complex. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to compensate for something." Arthur teased as lovingly as possible.

Alfred puffed out his cheeks into a small pout. "Well too bad for you, you're married to me and you know what it looks like. I am _not_ compensating."

Arthur laughed softly and smiled at his husband. "Yes, yes I know; don't your knickers in a twist." Arthur said as he continued to rub and pat small circles into Charlie's back until the infant finally hiccoughed then burped and began to wriggle actively in Arthur's arms. "That's a good lad, Charlie." Arthur cooed as he brought the baby down from his chest and held him under the arms so that the boy stood on his feet against his father's lap. Charlie burbled and squealed as he waved his chubby arms in triumph of standing even if it was with great support from his father.

Alfred smiled softly as he watched his darling son smile his bright toothless grin and the loving look that crossed his darling husband's face as he held their child. With each passing day Charlie was getting older. To Alfred it felt like only yesterday that the Kirkland-Jones couple had brought the infant home and now here he was nearly three months old. "Charlie's really growin' up fast…" The American commented as he affectionately ran a hand over Charlie's round head.

"He certainly is…. It feels like only yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital and you had that bloody camera shoved in my face." Arthur chuckled softly at the memory that didn't seem so distant. "I hope he doesn't grow too quickly…" Arthur said softly as he gazed down at his happily chattering son with warmth pooled in his green eyes.

"Don't worry Artie; he's only three months old. We have plenty more years left before he grows up." Alfred assured his husband. Arthur smiled gratefully to his partner before the American scooped up Charlie from his hands and lifted the baby into the air earning him a squeal of delight.

"Airplane time!" Alfred shouted happily as he danced with Charlie around the room; the wonderful sound of their laughter mixing together.

"Be careful Alfred." Arthur warned his husband lovingly as he smiled at the scene displayed before him and felt his heart grow warm. The Briton admired the scene for a few moments before the resounding sound of the doorbell pulled him out of his thoughts.

Arthur smiled again for he knew full well who was on the other side of that door and it had been months since the last time they had met face to face. The Briton hauled himself up from his seat with a small grunt (Damn he was getting old… not that he'd tell that to anyone else) as he shuffled to the front door. He hummed softly as he unlatched all the locks that held the door in place against the cold winter weather and the swung the wooden slab open to reveal the couple's long awaited guest.

"Arthur! Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." A delighted oakie twanged voice squealed with delight and Arthur suddenly found himself pulled into a tight embrace. Ringlets of bouncy blonde hair brushed the side of his face as he returned the hug and smiled.

"Mary Jo, it's so marvelous to see you. It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it?" Yes, Mary Jo, the wonderful Oklahoman girl who had so graciously carried the Kirkland-Jones' son for those long nine months. She looked as good as ever; blue eyes bright and shining and waist completely trim and free of any previous baby weight. At the time of their departure Arthur and Alfred had said that they would be honored if Mary Jo was a part of Charlie's life and finally the two could be reunited.

"Oh it's been far too long. Sorry I haven't come and visit more, but lotsa stuff's been goin' on since after Charlie was born." The younger girl said with an apologetic smile.

"We understand, still we're glad you were able to make it today." Arthur said. "Please come in, Alfred's in the living room with Charlie." Arthur said as he opened the door wider and allowed the girl to come in and be sheltered from the harsh winter weather.

"Oh I can't wait to see 'em, I bet he's got so big since the last time I saw 'im." She chattered happily as she stepped inside and removed her coat- sending Arthur a grateful nod as he took it for her. She continued to chatter as she followed Arthur into the living room, but soon cut herself off when she got an eye full of Charlie nestled in Alfred's arms. "Oh! Well look at you sugar, you got so big." Mary Jo grinned broadly as she nearly skipped over to Charlie. "Ain't you just the cutest darn thing I ever have seen? Oh, let me hold 'em." Mary Jo gushed as Alfred happily handed off the baby the Oakie girl. She cooed and she cuddled the little boy while he in return burbled happily and offered a toothless grin.

It truly was wonderful to see Mary Jo again especially after the nine month long ordeal she had endured to bring Alfred and Arthur's son safely to the world. It was wonderful to see how happy she looked and how quickly Charlie appeared to be taking to the blonde haired girl. In actuality Mary Jo was Charlie's biological mother even if she was not his legal guardian.

The trio (quartet if you counted Charlie) moved to sit down on the couch in the living room. Mary Jo continued to gush on and on about how much Charlie had grown and how adorable he had grown in the three months she hadn't seen him. "Oh boy, they sure do grow up fast, don't they?" Mary Jo commented as she sat Charlie in her lap and kept him occupied with the shining necklace she wore (Charlie seemed to have a fascination with shiny objects. Like father like son.)

"It seems like it was only yesterday." Arthur sighed wistfully as he smiled at Charlie as the baby's bright blue eyes intently followed the swinging pendant of the necklace; waving his arms in an attempt to catch it. "How have you been Mary Jo, everything is well I hope?" Arthur inquired politely; he was a gentleman after all.

"Everythin's been going sweet as peaches and cream." The southern girl beamed brightly. "Nate and I moved our wedding date to this spring instead of during the fall too. May 15th if I were to be exact." She explained happily. When Alfred and Arthur had first met Mary Jo she had expressed how she always wanted to have a warm spring wedding when the cold of winter was over and the world was springing back to life from its long hibernation.

"Wow, that's super close to our wedding anniversary. We got married on May 25th." Alfred replied. Alfred watched his husband smile as he fondly looked down at the two silver bands on his left ring finger, one subtly studded with three diamonds and one plain and simple.

"Well you know what they say, May weddings are made to last." Mary Jo laughed.

"Right they are. We're going on five years now, right Artie?" Alfred looked to his husband excitedly; blue eyes alight and sparkling.

"Yes, five of the most insane years of my life." Arthur sighed back with a smile gracing his thin pink lips. No matter how obnoxious Arthur said Alfred was he still loved him with all his heart. Alfred smiled to himself knowing that in between those lines Arthur was really saying 'five of the most amazing years of my life.'

Arthur fondly remembered the day he and Alfred had been bonded together for the rest of forever. It had been a warm and slightly breezy May day with the sky as blue as Alfred's eyes and the scent of flowers hung pleasantly in the air. There they had stood under a gazebo intertwined with winding rose vines dressed in matching white tuxes with turquoise bow ties (Alfred had originally wanted to wear wildly colored tuxes, but Arthur refused and to compensate instead let the American choose the color of the ties). What a marvelous day it had been, save for a few bumps (Ie: Arthur's bothers getting drunk and Alfred's father's bruiting) but all in all it was one of the happiest days of their lives.

"That's so wonderful; I hope Nate and I'll have a great relationship like ya'll do." Mary Jo replied, a soft smile gracing his plump, pink lips. "You two really do have such a great relationship. You know each other so well, like best friends do. You're so kind towards each other. I can tell you really do love each other a whole bunch, I can see it in the way you look at each other." She spoke as she fondly gazed down at the little boy still burbling in her lap with his fascination of shiny objects. "You two really have set a great example for Nathan and me as a couple. Thank you so much for everythin' you've done for me, I'm truly grateful."

Mary Jo was truly a sweet girl who never meant anything less sincere than exactly what she said. It had really been a blessing that the three of them had all met. Not only did Alfred now have a little miracle thanks to her, but they also found a friend in her and a godmother for their little boy. "Mary Jo," Arthur began as he turned to the southern girl. "You've done so much for us as well, everything you've done for Charlie, we're very grateful. Actually we were wondering if you would do the honor of being his godmother."

It was amazing the way the girl's eyes lit up at Arthur's request. "R-Really? I-I mean y'all don't have to do somethin' like that, I was happy to help and-"

"But we want you to be his godmother, Mary Jo. We couldn't think of anyone better." Alfred grinned at her as he reassured her of their choice.

She looked from Alfred, back to Arthur and then down to Charlie who had finally gotten hold of the necklace and was eyeing it curiously (Even attempting to eat it before Arthur promptly stopped him). "Well I… I'd be honored, really, thank you so much. I'll be the best godmother I can be." She smiled happily with her new title before she bent back down to Charlie and began cooing to him about how excited she was to be his godmother.

Alfred and Arthur smiled at each other in knowing that they had definitely made the right choice.

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, but I'm trying to keep up with like 5 stories at once not to mention my real world life with school and clubs and stuff. I'll be trying to update as much as I can so just be patient.**

**So we have the glorious return of Mary Jo! Hooray! I know it's off from the last chapter, but the continuation to that part will come around next chapter. As an American even I have to agree with Arthur that American Christmas is just like he says. It very, very over exaggerated and flashy, no doubt about that. It just seems like the kind of thing Arthur would never get used to…. **

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments are always very much so loved! Thanks so much for all your love and support so far, you guys are awesome! **


	22. Yule Tide Morning

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._" The near angelic voice of Eddy Arnold floated through the warm pine scented air of the Kirkland-Jones home. Alfred was singing merrily to himself whilst he kept his hands occupied with arranging boxes donned in bright and colorful paper and curling ribbons. Alfred moved to humming as he pushed the last wrapped box into place under the tree and then stepped back to admire his lovely work. Everything had to perfect that morning since today was December 25th and today that date was even more so special because this was the first time Alfred and Arthur would be sharing the joyous holiday with their little boy, Charlie. The tree was trimmed, the music was playing, the camera was charged, and all the presents were nestled right where they belonged. To top it all off with a wonderful cherry powdery snow was lazily drifting down from the skies outside the front window and slowly coating the earth and its soft, cooling blanket. Alfred smiled again. This couldn't be a more perfect day for the Yule tide holiday as white Christmases were always the best, or so the song proclaimed.

"Look who's up." Arthur voice flittered in over the sound of the soft soothing music causing Alfred to grin broadly at his husband and the guest of honor in his arms, still a bit bleary eyed from the sandman's nightly visit.

"Hey, hey champ! Who's ready for his very first Christmas?" Alfred cooed excitedly as he strode up to his partner and their beautiful baby. Charlie looked at him funny for a moment as he tried to will away his sleepiness and not before long a wonderful toothless grin cracked across his face as he recognized the face of his father. "That's the spirit little man." Alfred grinned back with just as much brightness to his smile as he rounded up Arthur and began leading him over to the ocean of presents that awaited little Charlie. Even if Charlie was only three months old and unable to really do much for his first Christmas, it didn't matter because all that mattered as that he was around to share it with his loving fathers.

The baby sat propped securely on Arthur's chest (as the boy still lacked the strength to sit up on his own) as Alfred helped with the unwrapping of presents. Charlie wasn't sure what the presents were and stared at them with confusion at first, but he sure was attracted to the colorful paper the boxes were wrapped with (in fact he seemed more interested in the paper than the presents). He would burble and squeal and hit his tiny hands against the box's surface as he was unsure of the concept of grabbing the paper and tearing it off, but Alfred and Arthur were more than happy to lend the babe a helpful hand. The cats joined in, batting at the ribbons playfully and curiously inspecting the man gifts Charlie had received.

It wasn't long before boxes, toys, and paper was strewn in every which direction and the space under the tree was empty of all its previous contents. Only a single present remained wrapped in not a box, but a bag with a bright colorful ribbon fastened along the handle. Alfred reached over to it (not remembering putting that one by the tree) and placed it in front of Arthur and Charlie. "Alright little buddy, last present." Alfred proclaimed and the little boy squealed with delight, playfully grabbing at the ribbon cascading down the sides of the bag. Alfred merely smiled warmly at his son and dug into the present to retrieve its contents. Whatever was in the bag was soft and plush and at first Alfred assumed it was a blanket or maybe another set of clothes, but when he pulled out the down-soft object he discovered it wasn't either.

It was a fluffy, stuffed unicorn with purple and blue fur topped off with a pair of shining button eyes and a frizzy purple mane to match its fur. "A unicorn…?" Alfred cocked one dark blonde brow as he gazed upon the stuffed animal. Of course he knew who must've bought it when Alfred wasn't watching him. The American gazed over at his husband from over the lenses of his rectangular glasses. "Really Artie?" He questioned.

"Yes really, unicorns are perfectly majestic and manly creatures." Arthur proclaimed as he took the stuffed animal from his husband's hands. The Briton placed the plush doll in front of Charlie to see how the boy would react. "There you are, love. His name is Winston, like Winston Churchill. He was a prime minster of Britain- which is where daddy's from- during World War II and he-!"

"Artie, he's three months old, he doesn't need a history lesson quite yet." Alfred teased his partner affectionately.

The other promptly puffed his cheeks out slightly and pursed his thin pink lips. "Well Charlie is half British after all; he ought to know the history of the country his father is from."

"America?" Alfred replied just for the joy of annoying his better half.

"Git, I'm talking about Great Britain." Arthur pouted back, decidedly not getting into the challenge more because Alfred was just trying to mess with him. "We may live in America, but I lived in Britain for the first twenty or so years of my life. I only want Charlie to know about the other part of his heritage that doesn't involve American football and fast food." Arthur gazed down at the boy sitting propped up in his lap. The baby had now happily latched onto the stuffed unicorn and was busy attempting to chew on its ear.

"I'm sure he'll know plenty about it Artie; you'll definitely make sure he knows." Alfred laughed as he smiled down at his son, affectionately patting the baby's rounded head. "But really a stuffed unicorn? It couldn't be something cooler like a lion, or maybe an eagle? I never had a stuffed animal as a kid; I was way too cool for that stuff." The American smirked proudly.

Arthur smirked. It was that smirk that said 'I know something you don't know.' "Oh really now? I fondly remember your mother telling me something about you having a stuffed dog- Ranger was his name if I recall correctly- and you refused to part with him up until college."

Alfred's jaw worked up and down as he was left speechless, blue eyes spread wide. "H-How did you? My mom wouldn't…" He trailed off; puffing out his cheeks to pout about the embarrassing knowledge his mother had so graciously shared. "Oh yeah? Well you brothers also shared a lovely bit of info with me too." Arthur brows furrowed and his mouth sat slightly ajar.

"They didn't. You're bluffing." Arthur shot back accusingly.

"Oh they did. Something about a certain blonde haired, green eyed, Briton having a little stuffed Lamby-kins that he still has hidden in a storage box somewhere." Alfred smirked triumphantly at the look on Arthur's face and the way his ivory cheeks blossomed bright red at the comeback. The American laughed heartily and Arthur pouted.

"Belt up! My mother made me that stuffed lamb; I couldn't be so rude as to throw away something she so painstakingly made by hand." The Briton protested in his defense.

The mention of Arthur's dearly departed mother made Alfred's laughter die down a bit. Mrs. Kirkland had been a wonderful lady who was always a victim of circumstances. She had been married and divorced four times and as a result of those bad relationships came Arthur and his brothers. In actuality the four of them were all half-brothers connected by the same maternal line. Mrs. Kirkland (or how she was named when Alfred met her) was an extremely sweet and kind lady with a heart of gold, but she had a horrible habit of getting herself into relationships that were never meant to last. Still married or not she gave everything she had to her children and did everything she could to make their lives the best she could make them. Alfred had loved her dearly even though he didn't know her for very long. Arthur had practically worshiped the very ground she walked on- a mama's boy to the fullest.

Unfortunately though Mrs. Kirkland had passed away only a short while after Arthur and Alfred had been married. Even though she was still fairly young- only around her early sixties- the years of stress and heart break over her lost relationships had taken their toll. Weakened and fail Abigail Kirkland passed away of sickness on August twenty-eighth, just three months after her youngest son was married. Arthur's biggest regret in the death of his mother was that she was never able to meet her first and only grandson.

"Hey… c'mon Artie you know I was only messing around. I know that kind of stuff means a lot to you." Alfred said guiltily as he placed a comforting hand on his husband's knee.

"I know, I just… I can't help, but be sentimental sometimes…" Arthur mused sadly as he gazed down at the little boy in his lap; Charlie completely preoccupied with his new pal Winston. "I only wish she could have had a chance to meet him…." He said again as he softly pat his boy's rounded head; his little wisps of dark blonde hair feeling soft to the touch.

"I'm sure she woulda loved him." Alfred smiled down at his better half softly, sending all the reassurance he could through his expression and touch. A sad smile curved up on Arthur's pale lips as he briefly glanced up at his husband with his striking green eyes and then back down to Charlie. His boy, his precious little boy.

"I'm sure she would have…. Well let's not think of sad things today. It is Christmas after all and it's Charlie's first so we should be a cheerful as we humanly can be." Arthur said as he scooped up his little boy and softly snuggled him. Charlie burbled and looked up his father; wonderfully blue eyes all alight and a toothless grin spread on his tiny plump lips.

"Of course we should!" Alfred laughed heartily at that glorious smile on his son's face. "Then after breakfast and cleanup we get to Grandma and Grandpa's house."

Arthur's smile faltered at the mention of 'Grandpa.' "Speaking of the biggest scrooge…" He muttered bitterly.

"Oh c'mon Artie, he's not a scrooge." Alfred protested in his father's defense even though he knew full well that Arthur's words were true. Christmas time in the Jones' home was only ever made cheery by the boundless amounts of energy of Alfred's mother. Lou never believed in any of that Christmas hub-bub that cooperate American seemed to be so fond of. The only thing that he ever did for Alfred and Matthew on Christmas was drag them out of the house in the wee hours of the morning and take them to Christmas Mass at the local church.

Arthur's thick brows arched upwards and he merely looked at Alfred knowing that the American knew what he said was the truth. "Well he… h-he's not… okay… yeah he does kinda have a bah-hum-bug up his butt…"

"Exactly, if it wasn't for your joyous mother I'm sure that's all you would've done on Christmas." Arthur shot back as he handed Charlie off to Alfred while he moved to stand up.

"You know, I'd hate to disrespect my father, but you're probably right…" Alfred admitted in defeat. "But don't you worry Charlie, Papa isn't gonna do the same thing his Papa did to him." Alfred grinned broadly as he gently cuddled his son in his arms. Charlie responded with a soft squeal followed by some happy burbling and gently tugging of his father's similar dark blonde hair. "Should I take that as a 'yay'?" Alfred laughed as he looked up towards his husband.

Arthur smiled down at his husband and son lovingly. When Alfred held Charlie close it really was easy to tell where their similar looks came into play. "I'm sure it's a 'yay', love." Arthur laughed softly as he pat both his boys on their soft ash blonde heads. "Now come on, after we all eat it's off for the rest of Christmas morning."

"Roger dodger, Artie." Alfred grinned happily, that contagious grin reaching even reaching Charlie's lips into his own toothless smile. So far this was turning out to be a wonderful Christmas, but Arthur only hoped it would stay that way.

**Next chapter will be longer I promise! Not a long commentary as I have to leave in a few minutes, but like always please review! Thanks so much lovies! **


	23. Christmas Mayhem

Charlie looked like a little puffy marshmallow with the way Arthur bundled him up for the drive over to Alfred's parent's house. His coats was so stuffed and stiff that the poor baby could hardly move in it while the knitted hat on his head kept falling down over his blue eyes. "Good god Artie, we're just driving two hours away in warm car, not getting ready for the arctic apocalypse." Alfred commented as he took the liberty of fixing Charlie's hat as the boy had begun to whimper when he found he couldn't see through the material of the hat.

Arthur's cheeks puffed out slightly and he folded his arms over his slender chest, "Belt up, excuse me for not wanting our very fragile and sickness prone infant to contract some kind of sickness that could be fatal for someone his age." Arthur wished his much more lenient and laidback husband would understand that there were just some things they couldn't look past. Infants died from colds and such every year and there was no way and no how that Arthur was going to let his one and only child end up on that list.

Alfred pressed his lips together softly as he adjusted Charlie's hat, "Alright, alright but we should at least get him a hat that doesn't fall over his eyes. No one would ever wanna hide that gorgeous shade of blue." The American grinned down at the boy whose whimpering had subsided when he knit shroud over his eyes vanished.

The Briton smiled softly. Charlie indeed did have the most gorgeous eyes, courtesy of Alfred's genes no doubt. Both blonde's eyes were the same bright, enticing blue as the skies over the prairies in the west. There was no way Arthur would want to hide those, but at the same time it was special because they two matching gazes were special only for him. "No of course not, I can sew the hat when we return home later." Arthur compromised as he lovingly pat Charlie's little round head.

The American grinned happily at his husband and son, the smile reaching his eyes. "Well c'mon troops; let's get this show on the road. Don't wanna get caught in the Christmas traffic now do we?" Alfred grabbed the bag of Charlie's things while Arthur cradled the baby ever so gently in his arms as the trio embarked on the journey through the freshly fallen snow and to the car that was already warm, running, and ready for the drive. When everything was locked up and or switched off Alfred backed up out of the drive way and they were off to Grandma and Grandpa's for Charlie's first Christmas extravaganza.

The house Alfred grew up looked the same as it had when he was naught, but a little boy. Of course the house looked smaller nowadays since the American was pushing 6 feet 3 inches on the height scale, but seeing the beige ranch style house with the forest green shutters made him feel nostalgic of the years that had passed. The outside was decorated, but not in an overbearing kind of way. The banisters surrounding the porch were wrapped with light studded strands of garland while a wreath sat on the front door. If Alfred's mother had her way the entire house would be covered head to toe in Christmas decorations, but his father had a rule about how many glitzy Christmas decorations could go up. He always claimed that the corporate side of America took away the religious part of Christmas with its flashing lights and new products.

"I can hardly remember the last time I was in this house…" Arthur mused as he climbed out of the passenger side of the car; pulling his coat collar up around his neck as he realized how cold it was.

"Yeah me either." Alfred agreed. It wasn't often that he came home to visit what with the house being two hours away from where he lived now and seeing his father wasn't always at the top of his want-to-do list. "But I'm sure mom'll be happy to see us here again. You know how she loves to show off the way she's decorated the place." Alfred laughed. There was always a new knick-knack, piece of furniture, or painting job that Mrs. Jones loved to show off or flaunt for whoever happened to pass through her doors.

"There's my favorite family!" Kathleen's ever boisterous southern twanged voice echoed from the front door. There she was blonde curls, wide grin and all dressed in a festive red sweater adorned with a snow man and knee length beige skirt. "Well don't ya'll just stand out there and catch frost bite hurry up on inside." She called as she motioned for the trio to retreat into the warm house.

The snow crunched underfoot as Alfred and Arthur in team carried Charlie and all of his things into the house where they were each greeted with a big, red lipped kiss from a beaming Kathleen. Of course though once she had been over Alfred and Arthur she quickly tossed their company aside for that of the main attraction, little Charlie. "Well hello there baby," She grinned at her beloved grandson. "Look at you, ya got so big since I saw ya last and you're all bundled up and stuffed like the Christmas turkey." She laughed at the way Charlie looked at her strangely with those big blue eyes from under the rim of his hat. He attempted to move his arms, but he was so bundled even that was impossible. And so the baby began to whine in hopes that his protests would get that ridiculous coat off of him.

"Alright love just be patient." Arthur soothed the little boy as he started to whine.

Snow covered shoes and puffy jackets alike were all removed and stored by the door where the fallen flakes would melt away with the warmth. The fireplace was stoked full of logs and was crackling away on the chunks of wood while soft Christmas music drifted in the back ground. The place was decorated with little strands of garland here and there along with statues and figurines of snowmen and Santa Clause. The three was on the shorter side, but was still decorated in that charming old country style that Mrs. Jones was so fond of. "Make yourselves comfortable on the couch and hand over that little guy to me, I feel like I haven't seen 'im in ages."

Arthur surrendered Charlie- who was much happier now that that annoying coat had been removed- to his Grandmother who instantly began cooing and fawning over him. "Did little Charlie enjoy his first Christmas mornin'?" She inquired curiously as she held the little boy close.

"I think he was more interested in the paper than the presents." Arthur laughed as he watched his son once again become fascinated with a shiny snow flake shaped necklace Kathleen was wearing.

Alfred's blue eyes scanned the room, down the hallway as far as he could see, and around into the kitchen (Where the most heavenly scent was wafting from). It was odd, Alfred's father wasn't anywhere within his sight. "Where's dad…?" Alfred questioned hesitantly.

"He said he's not feelin' so well this mornin'." Kathleen explained, not taking her eyes off her darling grandson. "He's been under a lot of stress at work lately and I think it's getting to him though he'd never admit it." She muttered a brief word to herself about how she wished how her husband would finally retire and relax for once in his life.

"Oh." Was Alfred said in response as he turned his gaze to the same beige carpet he had been looking at for years. Alfred was worried, not so much so about his father's condition since it was most likely nothing more than a stress headache, but about his brother. Matthew would be arriving to the house soon, but he'd have a little bit of information that Alfred was certain their homophobic father didn't want to hear. Matthew had told his older brother that he would try to avoid the subject for as long as possible, but when it happened it happened and the younger man only hoped he'd be able to live to tell the tale.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of Charlie's burbling and Kathleen's cooing over the baby. Arthur looked over at Alfred with worried eyes. Where had that cheerful Christmas gusto gone to? The Briton reached over and placed a soft hand on his husband's leg, "Everything alright, love?" The Briton inquired.

Alfred blinked. "Yeah of course, just thinking is all." Arthur's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

"Well alright then, so long as you're alright." Just then of course the man who Arthur believed to be the most unlikeable man in the world came sauntering down the hall from his study and to the living room. He gazed over everybody with his sharp grey eyed gaze until they fell onto Alfred and Arthur sitting on the couch. The room was silent until Kathleen noticed her husband standing in the doorway.

"There you are Lou! I was wonderin' when you were gonna crawl out of your little man cave and come join us." Kathleen laughed as she adjusted Charlie in her lap. The man grunted slightly in acknowledgement.

"Morning dad," Alfred said somewhat nervously. "Merry Christmas."

His stormy grey gaze shifted over to the sky blue one of his son. "Yeah, Merry Christmas…" His eyes shifted again and came to a rest on Charlie sitting in Kathleen's lap and happily burbling as he attempted to grab her necklace. "Did you take that boy to church this mornin'?" Alfred had been raised in a strict Christian household and as such Lou expected Alfred to raise his boy the same. Just because Alfred was raised with the word of god hanging over his head didn't mean he was devout when he was on his own, but that also didn't mean he had stopped believing in said being.

Was he serious? Alfred hadn't said more than four words to his father and already he was prepared to go on and ridicule him about the way his was raising his son. "No, I didn't. He's only three months old, he wouldn't understand anyway."

"I was still takin' you to church when you were young, hell you were still goin' when your mother was pregnant with you." He crossed the room, his stride steady and elongated, and then sat himself down in the same favored armchair he had had for years.

"Oh Lou, leave the boy alone. You haven't seen him five minutes and already your startin' with 'im." Kathleen chided her husband. "Charlie is his son and he and Arthur will raise 'im they way they want to." At least Alfred had one parent that understood.

The room was quite again save for Charlie who began to fuss over what was half from the tension of the room and half from the fact it was about his lunch time. "Kathleen, do you mind if use the stove to prepare Charlie's bottle?" Arthur asked as he reached into Charlie's back and pulled out one of the plastic containers and the can of powdered formula.

"Not at all go ahead. Here," She stood up with Charlie and walked over to Lou, placing the baby in his arms. "Lou, hold your grandson while I go help Arthur." Arthur stood still and Alfred could see the tension in his green eyed stare. Alfred sent a silent message of assurance to his partner and reluctantly the Briton disappeared into the next room along with Kathleen. Lou seemed a bit unsure as Charlie was handed to him, but it wasn't as if he hadn't taken care of a baby before.

Alfred pressed his lips together, "Uh… do you want me to take him…?" The young American moved to retrieve his son, but Lou shook his head.

"It's fine. It's not like I've never held a kid before." Alfred hesitated before slowly he lowered himself back down into his seat and let his father take Charlie. There was no smile on his face as he looked down at Charlie, there was no expression at all. Charlie burbled and wriggled, but Lou didn't play with him, he merely stared at him. It was uncomfortable for Alfred to watch his father merely stare down at his grandson and not even have the decency to humor the boy with a few words or even a finger to try and grasp onto. He was about to try and convince his father to give Charlie back when the doorbell echoed out in the small cozy living room.

"Alfie, would you be a dear and answer the door?" Kathleen's southern twanged voice rang out from the kitchen. Alfred shifted his weight forward to his feet and hauled himself up from the couch with a small grunt before he strode to the door to let in their next guest.

The American swung the door open to reveal Matthew bundled up tightly with rosy red cheeks and an unparalled look of relief in his eyes when he saw it was Alfred who opened the door. "Oh, h-hi Alfred, Merry Christmas." The younger man smiled at his older brother, violet eyes glittering behind his rounded glasses.

"Hey little Bro. Merry Christmas to you too." Alfred grinned, relieved to see his brother as well seeing as how the previous atmosphere with only his father was a bit too heavy for his tastes.

"Oh, hon, hon bonjour Amerique! Joyeux Noël!" That voice… Alfred knew that voice. Lo and behold from behind Matthew popped out Francis, gold blonde hair as shiny as ever and his smile just as bright. "Then I suppose l'angleterre and ton enfant is here too, non?" The Frenchman inquired, over half his sentence in his own native tongue.

"Yeah uh… we're all here…" Alfred leaned out of the door lowering his voice to a whispering hiss. "Are you crazy Matt? Dad's gonna flip when he see's Francis!" he said.

"Don't worry, Mom knows that I'm bringing him. She knows everything and she's okay with it. Now's as good as time as any since we'll all be here and everyone's behind me on this."

Alfred worried his lower lip slightly. Christmas day would be a pretty bad day for Lou to explode but, it seemed as though there was no stopping Matthew now that he had brought Francis all the way here. Alfred guessed that maybe Lou wouldn't react as harshly is he was out numbered. "Well… okay, but be careful. I don't want to drag Charlie into a bunch of fighting on his first Christmas." That was the last thing Alfred wanted and Arthur would agree. The couple only wanted good memories for Charlie's first Christmas even though the baby would be too young to remember it in the future. "Mom Mattie's here!" Alfred called as he opened the door wider and allowed Matt in with his boyfriend close in tow.

"Oh! My baby Mattie!" Kathleen practically tackled him as she popped out from around the corner and grabbed her youngest son. "C'mere baby, Merry Christmas!" She said leaving two big red lip marks on both his cheeks. Kathleen had always had a soft spot for her youngest.

"H-Hi mom…" Matthew greeted back, cheeks burning with a bit of embarrassment over his doting mother.

"Bonjour Madame, it is a great pleasure to have been invited to your lovely home for this holiday." Francis turned on the charm, taking Kathleen's hand and giving it a soft polite kiss.

She blushed like a teenaged school girl. "Oh no, no! The pleasure is all ours." She said, giggling.

"It is very difficult to get by during the holidays when all my family is back in France." He said with a small, but overly dramatic sigh. "Luckily our dear Mathieu said I could spend it with all of you. I also took the liberty of baking a Buche de Noël for dessert. It's in the car."

Kathleen smiled. "Oh my how thoughtful, I heard you French make the best darn pastries in Europe."

"I'd argue that." Arthur's voice flitted into the conversation. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, newly warmed bottle in hand. "What's the frog doing here?" He asked, one thick brow arching.

"Ah, l'angleterre, Joyeux Noël, mon ami." The Frenchman smiled in a bittersweet way.

"Artie, Mom invited Francis to spend Christmas with us and Mattie… apparently." Alfred felt a little hurt that his dear younger brother hadn't even told him.

"Oh joy, what a pleasant surprise." The sarcasm in his voice was apparent. "Well yes, yes Merry Christmas to you too. Now Alfred would you kindly bring me our son so he can be fed." Alfred nodded in understanding and walked over to his father in his chair where he was still holding Charlie. When Alfred walked up to him his brows were furrowed and his gaze was completely fixed solely on Francis. It wasn't a good look either.

"Uh dad… I need to take Charlie…" Alfred was nervous, really nervous. He didn't like that look burning in his father's eyes when Charlie was still in his arms. He didn't really move or even look at Alfred for that matter, but the blonde just quickly scooped his son out from his father's arms and handed him off to the much safer grasp of his husband. Lou didn't even seem to notice.

The air in the room became very heavy. "Ah… I'll go get the cake from the car, I'll be back in a minute." Francis ducked out the door for temporarily be released from the tense atmosphere which was no doubt a result of his presence.

The room remained quiet for a few more moments. "Matthew…" Lou finally spoke, voice calm and monotonous yet menacing at the same time. "Would you mind telling me why in the hell you brought that man here with you…?"

Matthew fidgeted softly, his darting back and forth as he nervously played with his hands. "Well uh… y-you see Dad… I-I brought him because… uh…"

"God damnit boy stop y'er stutterin'!" He shouted angrily, bringing his fist down on the arm of the chair he sat in.

That only made Matthew even more nervous. "W-well… I'm… I-I'm sorry, but I…" It almost looked as though he may cry. Matthew was always such a shy timid boy and never had a heart that took yelling very well.

"Oh for the love of the lord!" Kathleen finally interjected, upset by the standstill the conversation had been postponed at. "Lou Matthew's dating the man for Christ's sake."

"Mom!" Matthew shouted, his cheeks all red and flustered.

All gazes turned to Lou, each one both double blue, green, and violet alike worried and apprehensive of what his next reaction would be. It was what Alfred excepted, but also what he had hoped wouldn't be. Lou shot up out of his chair, face as red as a ripe tomato and steely eyes burning. "What is wrong with the world! Here is raised you two boys in a perfectly normal HETEROSEXUAL household and yet you both grow up to be goddamn queers! God must hate me for sending me you two a children!" He shouted furiously.

"Lou! Stop insultin' our children! They're perfectly fine the way they are, why can't you accept that?" Kathleen protested in defense of his kid, hands held firmly on her large hips.

"I'll accept them when they marry WOMEN and have kids with them!" He shouted back.

"Dad! That's totally uncalled for! Why can't you just be happy that we're happy with who we're with!" Alfred interjected next. By that point in time Charlie had given up on lunch and started wailing from all the sudden loud noises. Arthur shushed the baby and held him protectively against his chest. Alfred walked over to Arthur and whispered a small apology for yelling to his wailing son as he gently pat the boy's head.

"Because! There was so much stuff you were supposed to do! I had it all planned out for you since when you were nothin' but a fetus! You were gonna go to school, play sports, get a scholarship, play in the NFL, get a trophy wife and have beautiful grandkids along with a super bowl championship ring on your finger!"

"But that wasn't what I wanted Dad! Stop trying to force the life you never had on me! I've had it up to here with your plans! I'm happy now Dad! Much happier than I've been in my entire life and I don't give a damn whether you're happy with my life or not!"

Lou looked like he was about to interject to Alfred's statement when his face suddenly went as pale as a sheet and his eyes spread as wide as a scared rabbit's. He stopped where he stood and time seemed to slow for a few split seconds. Lou reached up and clutched his chest, mouth hanging open in a desperate attempt to get air before he collapsed right there on the living room floor.

Time stood still for a few moments and Alfred thought.

What a Christmas this turned out to be. Alfred had just killed his father.

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNNNN! So I finally got off my lazy arse and finished this chapter! Hooray! Very dramatic Christmas is it not? Dear god… Well in any case…**

**Please do not take my words about religion offensively . I myself am I Catholic who believes in God and I mean no offense to the spirit of God or those who follow the religion. It's only for dramatic effect and not meant to be an attack on Christians. I mean no offense at all.**

**So in any case reviews are always lovely. Thanks for all the wonderful support so far, you guys are all super amazing! :D :D **


	24. Relief

The whole room stared in complete and utter silence out of shock and awe over the scene that just unfolded before them. Alfred and his father had previously been arguing when the older man collapsed in a fit of struggled gasps and clutching at his chest. It took a few milliseconds for things to process in Alfred's mind, but once his mother started screaming that was all it took to jump into action. Francis walked back in the door with his cake just as Alfred, Kathleen, and Matthew all circled Lou's unmoving form. The Frenchman instantly abandoned his hard work on the floor and rushed over into the fray. Francis kneeled down by Lou's head and stuck two fingers under his chin, his expression grim and serious.

"He has a pulse, but it's sporadic and faint. Call an ambulance, now!" With tears welling up in the corners of his light violet eyes Matthew heeded the command and rushed up to retrieve the telephone. "Roll him onto his back, I'm going to try and stabilize him." Alfred nodded absent mindedly and just went through the motions he was told, a surreal fog surrounding his mind as he did so. Francis worked expertly as he laced his hands together placing them on top of Lou's chest and pressing down in between his ribs at a fast yet steady pace.

Matthew's frantic telephone call could be heard from the kitchen, "Y-yes, hello? Please m-my father just had a heart attack... h-he's unconscious...okay... p-please hurry!" Alfred stared down at his father's slack face. His usually tanned skin was so white and pale it was almost as if he was a ghost. Was this truly happening? Alfred found it hard to believe, but at the same time it felt so horribly real that it made him sick to his stomach.

Charlie's cries echoed in the small room along with the frantic and panicked shouts of the family as the snowflakes slowly drifted down from the sky outside in silence.

Hospitals… why was it always hospitals? One of Alfred's most hated places in the world yet he found himself there more and more often in the passing year. At least last time he was here it was when Charlie was born so there was a reason to smile. But this time around the stale scent of death lingered in the air around them. It was unbearable.

Once the ambulance arrived Lou was swiftly carried away into the cab of the truck with his faithful wife right behind him. The white vehicle sped down the street wailing its mournful cry to the people. Letting them know tragedy has once again struck. Alfred and the rest of the crew all piled together in the car and chased after the ambulance with just as much haste as the truck itself.

So this is where they all came and this was where they still remained. Kathleen was busily talking with Lou's doctor off to the side while the other's sat on the uncomfortably stiff waiting room chairs. Matthew's eyes were puffy and red behind his round lenses as he stared off blankly and held fast to Francis's hand for comfort. Alfred sat hunched over himself with his face buried in his hands as he wallowed silently in the fact that he had given his father a heart attack. Arthur tried to comfort his distraught husband as best he could; rubbing soothing circles into the American's back and whispering calming sweet nothings. Charlie slept soundly, worn out from the day's earlier chaos, in his carrier just at Arthur's feet.

"I can't believe it…" Alfred muttered mindlessly, his voice dry and strained in his fight to keep the tears back. "… I killed my dad… I just know I did…"

"Now, love… you didn't do anything of the sort. He's going to be fine, you just have to patient. Lou caused himself the stress by getting so angry at Matthew." Arthur soothed as he continued in his comforting ministrations.

"But I kept egging him on… if I hadn't gotten angry back then he wouldn't have gotten angrier…" Alfred argued, pushing full weight of the blame on himself.

Arthur pressed his thin lips together and he was about to counter argue against Alfred's claim when Kathleen thanked the doctor and began walking back over to the somber quartet. Everyone perked and looked to the blonde Texan woman with expectance and anxiety in their eyes. "W-what'd the doctor say…?" Matthew inquired timidly.

Kathleen looked at her sons, eyes clearly not of their usual brightness. "Well he had a pretty bad heart attack, but he'll be okay thanks to Francis." She said, sending a small grateful smile to the Frenchman. Matthew squeezed his partner's hand tighter. "Apparently he's had high blood pressure as well as high cholesterol for a while but… he never told me even though he was just at the doctor last week." It was obvious Kathleen was hurt by her husband's lack of confidence in her, but she continued. "He just needs to rest for the next few days as well as start takin' pills for the blood pressure and stuff. He should be able to come home tomorrow afternoon."

The news of his father's state was relieving to Alfred, but still his guilt was just as heavy a burden as it had been before. "… It still happened because he was stressed... didn't it?" Alfred questioned his mother.

The woman looked down tenderly at her oldest son. "Well… it was a factor in it, but it wasn't the only thing either." She explained.

Alfred sighed heavily and once again hunched over himself and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head slightly with his grief. "It's still my fault… I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him… he could've died because of me…" Alfred said, voice continually straining.

"Alfred," Kathleen called to her son. "Alfred, look at me baby." Kathleen said again as she kneeled down, taking her son's face within her hands and tilting his head up so their matching blue gazes met. "You did not cause this. Your father was already sick and was a ticking time bomb for a heart attack. Consider ourselves lucky that it happened when it did because we had someone around who knew what to do for him. If it had happened any other time he would've been gone before the medics even got to him." Kathleen explained sternly yet softly, knowing full well her son was thick headed and it always took a few tries to get something through his mind.

Alfred stared into the stern, similar blue gaze of his mother's eyes. "I'm still sorry mom…"

"Alfred Fielding Jones, don't you dare blame this on yourself, do you understand me?" Her voice was purely stern this time; she even jerked Alfred slightly with her proclamation. Alfred's cheeks burned softly with embarrassment out of use of his full middle name (It was an obscure thing that his mother came across in her quest for baby names). "It is not your fault, not one bit. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself one more time. Got it?"

Alfred gently nodded his head in understanding. Though the weight of the guilt lifted slightly it still bared down on his broad shoulders with a good amount of force. "Now you're father's conscious again, but we have to stay very calm and be careful not to rile him up," Kathleen explained.

"Then perhaps it is for the best that Arthur and I stay here." Francis suggested, only trying to be helpful to the cause.

"Yes, I wouldn't exactly say we're Lou's two favorite people." Arthur agreed. It partly was because of Arthur and Francis's relationships with Lou's sons that this whole fiasco started. Alfred and Matthew sent their significant other's similar apologetic looks before they followed after their mother like loyal ducklings.

The room Lou was kept in was nice as far hospital rooms went. It was decorated generically of course with window close to his bed overlooking the busy town below. Lou lay in the bed propped up on a small stack of pillows. IVs and monitors were plugged into his arm while a small clear tube around his nose supplied fresh oxygen into his system. The older man stared blankly out the nearby window, his steely eyed gaze now not so threatening anymore." Lou?" Kathleen called she stepped inside the room, her sons in tow.

Lou briefly glanced over in the small group's direction, but quickly turned his grey eyes back to the window and tried to look interested in the snowflakes still drifting down from the sky. Alfred felt very uncomfortable and from the pained expression on Matthew's face the twin felt the same way. The air in the room twisted and shifted causing so much friction that Alfred could swear he felt the burn on his arms. "Honey, the boys came to see how you were." Kathleen proclaimed as she walked in, not even paying any mind to the tense atmosphere, and sat gingerly on the edge of Lou's bed.

He gave a low grunt in response, but that was all. Not a single word passed through his lips. Matthew dared to take another step forward while Alfred lingered in the doorway, for once not having more guts than his much more timid brother. His feet seemed to be planted on the floor with no intentions of stepping forward. "Al, c'mon and see your father." Kathleen prompted her oldest. With more than a little hesitation and reluctance Alfred took a step into the room so he was on par with Matthew. "Little closer, both of you." The two exchanged glances with each other before each took another step forward. "Alright…" Kathleen sighed, still not full satisfied with the spacing between the family members. "Now… as calmly as we possibly can, let's all just work this nonsense out. Matthew, you first. Is there anything you want your father to know?"

The timid man turned his violet gaze to the white tiled floor, his hands nervously clenching and unclenching. "Well…. It really isn't a secret now, but… Dad, I'm gay too. And I love Francis, very much and I… really want to be with him."

Lou said nothing. "Very good Mattie, anything else?" The blonde shook his head. "Alright, then Alfred, you're next." The American shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels, cheeks puffed out in a small pout. "Alfred, c'mon now. You're twenty five years old, stop pouting." Kathleen scolded lightly.

"Fine…" He breathed out reluctantly. "Dad… I'm… I'm not happy. I'm not happy with the way you're not happy because I'm happy with Arthur…." If that even made sense, but it sounded logical enough in Alfred's mind. "I love Arthur… I really, really love Arthur and there's no way I could've ever loved any woman more than I love him. And now we have Charlie and… everything is just so amazing. When I'm at home there's hardly ever a time when I don't feel like smiling. Life is so great for me now. I have a job that I love, a husband that loves me, and a beautiful son to love and raise and… I just don't get why you can't be happy for me with all of that…" Alfred finished.

Lou remained silent once again.

"Dad… I want you to be a part of my life. I want to be with you and mom on Holidays. I want you to see Charlie and watch him grow up. I want you to not glare at my husband every time you see him. I want you to not just stare mindlessly at Charlie when you hold him. And I just… I just want you to be happy for me…" Alfred's voice was slowly becoming strained. "Why can't you do that? Why can't you do this one little thing dad?"

The room was uncomfortably silent for what seemed like eternity and over. The small beeps from the monitors were the only things letting Alfred know that time hadn't frozen over. He swallowed thickly and drew in a short breath, "Well… if you can't do that… then I can't let you be a part of my life…. I just can't deal with it anymore."

Alfred hesitated a bit before he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door. Oh silly he had been. For a moment Alfred had thought that maybe, just maybe, that Lou would stop him. That his father, the man who helped bring him into this world, would stop his oldest son and tell him he was happy for him. But no. He didn't. Alfred bit his lower lip hard with his frustration as he left the room. Kathleen attempted to stop him, but Alfred had had enough.

As he entered the waiting room again Arthur stood from his seat, he had previously been gently rocking Charlie in his carrier. The Briton stood and approached his husband, "Alfred, what happened? Is everything alright?" He asked in concern for his partner.

"I've had enough for today. Just… please let's go home. I just can't be here anymore." Distraught burned heavily and Alfred blue gaze. Arthur couldn't do anything, but agree with his husband. "Will you and Matt be able to get home okay?" Alfred asked Francis.

"We'll get a taxi to take us back to the house and we'll get my car. You two just head on home. You don't want to keep your little one out too late." Francis replied, his gaze understanding of Alfred's pain and confliction. Alfred gave an appreciative smile towards the Frenchman. Alfred grabbed Charlie and Arthur grabbed the bag and together the two left the hospital.

Arthur drove this time seeing as how in his depressed and out of mind state driving on busy highways wasn't the best thing for Alfred to be doing. The ride was very silent save for Charlie's happy babbling if he woke up. The sky was dark as oil by the time Alfred and Arthur arrived home. Little Charlie was out cold from the day's excitement and was promptly placed in his crib for the night. Alfred and Arthur, exhausted themselves, headed for their bedroom once Charlie was safely tucked in.

"Alfred…" Arthur said softly as he took off his wedding and engagement rings and placed them safely on his night stand. "What exactly happened back there? You never did tell me and it's obviously bothering you very much."

"I don't really wanna talk about it Artie… it's been a long day and I just don't want to deal with it anymore." Alfred said as he rolled onto the bed, still in his clothes, layering his forearm over his eyes.

Arthur pressed his thin lips together, not satisfied with Alfred's answer, but still not questioning it further. Arthur eyes glanced over the telephone sitting on the nightstand (A wonderful thing they couple had finally invested in) and saw a little red '1' blinking on the screen. Someone must have left a message while they were embarking on their journey. Arthur pressed the 'listen' button as he gingerly sat himself down on the edge of the bed. The machine's speaker gargled a little before the voice came through. "You have one new message, message one…"

"Alfred…" Alfred perked up at the sound of the voice resounding from the phone's speakers. "It's uh… it's your dad… though you probably knew that already…." A long pause hung in the air. "I… I just wanted to say… well I'm… I'm happy for you, Alfred…. Even if the life you have now isn't what I wanted for you… as long as it's what you want then… then… I guess it's okay by me…. That's it. So please don't stop comin' around, it'd break your mom's heart… and I'd really like to see Charlie again…. I… I love you son… even if I don't say it often…."

The message stopped after that and the little voice came up again asking if they would like to erase the message. "… I think that's one we should keep." Arthur said softly, turning his green eyed gaze to his husband.

Alfred turned onto his side away from Arthur so his face wasn't visible. Still he couldn't keep the trembling of his broad shoulders a secret from Arthur along with the sounds of his choked sobs. Arthur smiled tenderly at his partner and leaned over to hold him tightly.

After twenty five years Alfred's father had finally accepted him even if it wasn't in the best way, and it felt oh so good.


	25. The Contest

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and soon the winter snow melted away with spring and soon the timid sleepy foliage blossomed fully into the dense green brush of summer. Charlie was growing fast and soon the now not so little boy was rounding about the eleven month mark. He was sitting up on his own and even crawling around the house. It was nearly impossible to get that little boy to sit in one place for long. It was obvious he had Alfred's adventurous spirit. He babbled to himself and others almost constantly, desperately trying to grasp the concept of words. It seemed as if he had the same talkative spirit as his father as well. "Do you think he'll say some words with an accent?" Alfred asked curiously as he lay on his stomach on the floor, Charlie curiously climbing on top of him, examining every inch of his father's body as he babbled to himself.

"Well I don't know, probably. I am around him all day and I talk to him often enough." Arthur replied as he sat on the couch, sipping his tea daintily and watching his son and husband play. "It's definitely a possibility I suppose."

Alfred rolled onto his back scooping Charlie up and holding up above himself, grinning broadly saying something about airplanes and flying. Arthur smiled warmly at the scene and at the sight of those matching brilliant grins. Charlie was really growing at a remarkable rate. When all those people had told him that children grew up fast he never really quite believed them, but now he fully understood their words of warning.

When Arthur came back to reality it seemed as if Alfred had given up on the game of airplane and was sitting upright with Charlie in front of him. "C'mon Charlie you can say it, 'Papa'." The American prompted, carefully sounding out the words so Charlie could grasp them. The baby muttered something, but it wasn't close to what Alfred had wanted him to say.

Arthur smirked playfully as he placed his tea cup down on the coffee table and got up to join the other two on the floor. "No, no Charlie 'Daddy', say 'Daddy'." Arthur prompted the little boy.

Alfred cocked one dark blonde brow at his partner, "Are you challenging me?" He inquired, playfulness dancing in his bright blue eyes.

"Hmm that depends, do you want it to be?" Arthur shot back smartly.

"Well I'll have to accept know just so I can wipe that silly smile off your face." Alfred playfully stuck his tongue out at his partner.

"Oh very mature Alfred. Sometimes I think Charlie is more mature than you and he's only ten months old." The Briton teased lovingly.

"Totally, this maturity level is twenty five years in the making." The American grinned proudly. "Alright, if I win and Charlie says 'Papa' first then you have to eat Mc Donald's for dinner."

Arthur visibly grimaced at the very thought of it. "Ugh, you know how I hate that heart attack inducing grease covered slop you American's call food." The Briton's small pointed nose scrunched up in his distaste. "But if I win and Charlie says 'Daddy' first then you have to let me cook a traditional British dinner for once."

Alfred tried his best not to grimace at the thought. Let's just say Arthur's cooking wasn't the best ever and leave it at that. If Alfred went into details of Arthur's attempts of cooking he may make himself vomit. "O-okay… but I'm not gonna eat your cooking anyway because you're not gonna win!"

Arthur smirked to himself. The Briton did have one advantage over his unknowing husband. Arthur was a writer therefore he worked from and therefore he would be home with Charlie and only Charlie was Alfred was out at his job all day. With enough encouragement Charlie would be saying 'Daddy' left and right and Alfred would be forced to sit down to a good old fashioned British dinner.

Victory was going to be oh so very sweet.

Over the course of the next few days at every opportunity Alfred was sitting with Charlie prompting him to say 'papa' before the little boy had the chance to learn to say 'daddy'. The future health of Alfred's digestive tract depended on which one the baby spoke first. "Come on Charlie say 'Papa' please say 'Papa'." Alfred practically begged his 10 month old son, but the little boy didn't seem the slightest bit interested in what his father was trying to teach him. He would look at his father curiously for a few moments, but then would find a toy or some other object much more amusing and abandon his father.

"Not having much luck now are we, love?" Alfred heard the smirk in Arthur's voice before he turned his head and saw it playing on the Briton's thin pink lips. Alfred breathed out a heavy sigh from between pursed lips as he rolled back and lay flat on the living room floor.

"I love Charlie to death, but he's got the shortest attention span. Ever." Alfred whined as he placed a forearm over his eyes.

Arthur chuckled softly as he strode over to his husband and sat himself down on the floor next to him, "Then I guess he's more like you then we realized." He teased lovingly.

"Haha, very funny." Alfred shot back, removing his arm and shooting his husband a look.

"Oh relax; my luck hasn't been much better." Arthur said as he reached out and placed a comforting hand on his husband's tanned arm. "I've tried getting him to talk for me too, but he doesn't seem very interested in what we have to say." Arthur looked to the other side of the living room where Charlie was busily playing with a few left out toys while he babbled to himself in his baby language.

Alfred glanced over at his little boy too. The baby's dark blonde hair had grown thicker and longer in the passing months. The wispy locks were becoming more uncontrollable and the cowlick at the base of his forehead becoming more prominent like Alfred's. He really was quite adorable with those big baby blue eyes staring at world with such endless wonder and curiosity. Alfred hummed a sigh as he sat up again, "Well, I guess he'll just talk when he's ready to talk."

"That's right love, now hurry up or you'll be late for work." Arthur said, affectionately giving Alfred a light thwack to the arm and prompting the younger man to get up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." After a few kisses good bye to both Arthur and Charlie Alfred headed for work and Arthur headed off as well even if work was just around the corner in his study. The Briton gathered up Charlie and a few of his favorite toys- including Winston the unicorn that had faithfully stuck by his side in these passing months- and brought them to the study. Charlie was more than content to sit in front of Arthur's desk and play with his toys all while Arthur typed up the chapters to his latest book.

"I'm almost done with chapters twelve through seventeen, only a few more paragraphs to go." Arthur spoke into the phone to his editor, Ruby. "Of course I'll e-mail them to you as soon as I'm finished…" Charlie squealed with delight from his perch as he held a bright colored toy car wheeled it back and forth. His sparkling blue eyes looked up to his father as if saying 'Look what I can do'. Arthur smiled broadly at his little boy in acknowledgement that he saw. "Yes, yes… alright, I'll talk to you later Ruby. Good-bye." Arthur hung up the phone and looked over his desk at the blonde haired boy sitting on the floor. "Look at you darling, having fun?" Charlie flashed his father a wonderful toothless grin. Arthur smiled again as Charlie returned to his toy and the Briton returned to his writing.

It was relatively silent for several moment and it forced Arthur to look up from his work to see what was making little Charlie so quiet. The little boy's face was serious, his chubby cheeks puffed out as he concentrated on what he was trying to do. "What's the matter love, do you need to be changed?" Arthur inquired even though he knew Charlie couldn't answer.

"Da…" He muttered out. "Da… Da…" Arthur's thick, prominent brow arched in question at his son's odd behavior. "Da… Da…" Arthur's pen fell from his hand and clattered to the carpet covered floor beneath him. Was… was Charlie trying to…? Arthur flew up from his seat, kneeling down in front of his darling son.

"C'mon love, you can say it. Say 'Daddy', say 'Daddy'." Arthur prompted.

Charlie's little plump lips worked along with his mouth, his blue eyes seriously focused as he tried his best to grasp the word. "Da… Da…"

"Daddy…"

"Da… da…dy… da…dy… daddy!" Arthur could have sworn his heart exploded with the way pride made it swell. As soon as that simple word left Charlie's perfect pink lips Arthur was a goner, his head all the way up on cloud nine.

"Yes, yes! Daddy! That's right my dear, sweet, precious little boy!" Arthur cried with delight as he scooped the baby up in his arms and danced and skipped about the room, too elated to care he looked like an absolute moron.

Charlie squealed and laughed, clapping his small chubby hands together and repeated the wonderfully approved word time and time again. Arthur laughed as he had never laughed before, smiled as he never hand and continued to dance with his son carefully cradled in his arms. Oh just wait until Alfred heard this. He'd drop dead on the spot.

Alfred was busily signing away on one paper or another, looking over documents, calling a co-worker or two and getting on with his day when his cell phone started buzzing away in the pocket of his khaki pants. Arthur? Why would Arthur be calling him? Maybe something was wrong? The American's stomach fell slightly as he pressed the green receive button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello…?"

"I think you ought to listen to your son." Arthur's voice sing sang, the smirk apparent in the smugness of his tone. The Briton placed his cell phone by Charlie and the little boy gladly obeyed his father's wish.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" He squealed over and over again happily, clapping his hands together.

"I win; bring your appetite home tonight." Arthur said triumphantly, the ideas of what to cook already floating through his mind.

"Oh… oh my god he-! He said his first word!" The grin on Alfred's face easily spread from ear to ear, his bright blue eyes glowing with a mixture of excitement and pride. "Oh man…. That's it I'm coming home, no way am I going to miss my son saying his first words."

"Come now Alfred you don't need to do that." But of course Arthur knew there would be no stopping his husband. Once the American got an idea in his head there was no hope of stopping him. In all honestly Arthur really did want his husband home. Of course it was just to be able to enjoy this momentous occasion… or it may have been to rub the Briton's victory in Alfred's face just that much more. Of course Alfred was home within the hour (After a lot of pleading with his boss) and the couple was able to share a loving afternoon with each other and their newly somewhat literate child.

As the day slowly turned into night a horrible burning scent began wafting from the kitchen as Arthur worked on his 'Meal'. Alfred struggled to keep himself occupied and distracted from his imminent fate by playing with Charlie and prompting the little boy to say 'papa' but the baby seemed much happier saying his new word 'Daddy'. "Oh c'mon Charlie… you can't even say 'papa' before he dies from Daddy's cooking?" Alfred hurriedly begged his son.

"Oh belt up, you won't die. You're so horribly cruel, insulting my cooking when I try so hard to make something nice for you." The Briton huffed between his pouty, puffed out cheeks as he worked at the stove top. Alfred frowned softly, furrowing his dark blonde brows at the comment. Unfortunately though a loss was a loss and heroes lost with dignity even if it meant the end of their digestive health.

Still whether Charlie was saying 'Daddy' or 'Papa' it didn't matter because either way the Kirkland-Jones parents were still as proud and elated as they could possibly be. Charlie was growing quickly and soon the baby would be talking more, walking, going to school and the like. Alfred and Arthur only hoped it did all rush by too quickly and they would be able to savor these priceless memories of them and their darling son Charlie.

**A bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to make this one cute to make up for all the drama I've given you guys in the last chapters. **

**In any case… **

**WE'VE ALMOST REACHED 200 REVIEWS, JUST 10 MORE TO GOOOOO! I can honestly not thank you guys enough for all the love and support and feedback you've given me over the course of this story. I have never before made a fan fiction that was this popular and I'm positively elated to know that people like my work. Thank you so much darlings, you're absolutely glorious all of you! **


	26. Future Plans

Summer passed by rather uneventfully or rather without incident. Of course there was the huge milestone of Charlie saying his first word. Day by day he started learning other words. Alfred and Arthur would point to an object and say the name of it, sounding out the words slowly and carefully so that Charlie could grasp each movement of his lips. He eventually started saying 'Papa' although it took another week or two until he finally gave up the word 'Daddy'. His current favorite word just happened to be 'Awesome' courtesy of Alfred's teachings.

Charlie had yet to take his first steps- which Alfred and Arthur were in no hurry to see. If someone held onto his hands Charlie could stand and take a few clumsy steps, but he couldn't yet support his own weight. When Alfred came home from work he would often spend the afternoon holding onto Charlie's chubby hands and walking with him slowly so the little boy could explore the world from this new perspective. Arthur smiled every time he watched them.

As fall started settling in and September started drawing to an end Charlie was nearing the one year mark. He got to the point where Charlie's birthday was only two weeks away and according to Alfred they simply had to throw a big birthday bash for the little boy. With Alfred it was always the bigger the better. His British husband on the other hand would have preferred a small party only including their close family and friends with a little food on the grill and a cake.

"He only gets to turn a year old once, Artie. Why not celebrate it?" Alfred said the evening it was two weeks before. The couple had been eating dinner with Charlie snug in his highchair as he went off in his long string of new learned words as Arthur fed him spoonful's of 'baby mush' as Alfred called it.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't celebrate it- it's a very special occasion and should be treated as such- but I just don't think we need to have a gigantic party." Arthur replied, holding up another spoonful of mush for Charlie which the baby slurped up noisily. "Why can't we just invite your parents and brother? Maybe even my own if you think it's necessary. Just a little dinner and dessert with a few pleasant decorations. Isn't that enough?"

Alfred pushed the pile of peas on his plate with his fork, "I guess it is, but… I dunno. You know me; I just like everything bigger and more exciting." He grinned over his husband.

Arthur smiled softly, "Don't worry, love, it will still be a great party. I promise. No son of mine will have his first birthday gone uncelebrated." Arthur said taking his napkin to wipe up Charlie's face.

"Are we gonna invite Mary Jo and Nathan?" Alfred inquired, taking a bite out of his meatloaf.

"Of course, she is the one who brought little Charlie here isn't she?" Arthur said, giving his adorable son's cheek a small stroke.

Charlie grinned broadly, "Daddy!" He shouted proudly as he clapped his tiny hands together. Arthur practically melted into a puddle on the floor. If Arthur had a soft spot for children that weren't his own when it was actually his child he was complete and total sucker.

"That's right my dear, sweet boy." Arthur cooed fondly as he smiled at his son, scooping up another spoonful of mush and offering it to the boy who greedily ate it up.

Alfred smiled; a little something that was half soft and loving and half teasing. "Oh Artie, you're almost as precious as Charlie with the way you melt like an ice pop around him." Alfred grinned that mixed smile broadly.

"Oh belt up," Arthur huffed softly; blushing just the slightest bit at Alfred's comment. "How can I help it if I just love my own son's adorable face?"

"Hmm, Charlie looks an awful lot like me so are you saying I'm adorable too?" Alfred asked teasingly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hardly," Arthur scoffed teasingly. "I'm afraid you're losing your cuteness factor with your age."

Alfred gaped as he blushed softly, "I-I'm not old! You're older than me so that'd make you super old, like ancient or something!" Alfred protested.

"I'm not old you block head! I'm only two years older than you." Arthur huffed, the blush now dusting the tips of his ears. He always had been sensitive about his age.

"Oh relax, Artie, you know I'm only kidding you. And don't worry; even if you are older than me I still think you're incredibly sexy." Alfred laughed before he grabbed his glass and took a big gulp of his soda, promptly belching rather loudly followed by a grin and a little 'excuse me'.

"… Charming as ever, Alfred." Arthur said with a small shake of his head and a little eye roll as he scraped up the last contents of Charlie's dinner and offered it to the boy who once again noisily slurped up the contents.

"You better believe it, babe." Alfred laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes once more, "Well I think it's time we get Charlie changed and ready for bed; it's a little too late for you to be staying up, mister." Arthur said, standing from his chair and giving Charlie a quick kiss on the head.

"I'll do it, you just clean everything down here and I'll get Charlie all ready." Alfred offered, also standing from his chair.

"That would be lovely, pet. I'll be up in a tick to say good night to Charlie." Arthur said as he moved to grab the empty dinner plates and bring them to the sink. Alfred hooked his hands under Charlie's chubby arms and lifted the little boy who giggled happily.

"Papa!" He shouted happily, now being able to recognize which one of his father's was which.

"That's right little man! Awesome job!" Alfred grinned at his son broadly as he began carrying him upstairs to be changed into him jammies and snugly tucked into bed.

"Awesome!" Charlie squealed with delight, blue eyes shining. Alfred laughed that boisterous chuckle of his as he disappeared around the corner and up the stairs to Charlie's room.

Arthur smiled to himself as he watched them go; placing the dishes in the sink and turning the faucet on until a nice stream of warm water flowed from the spout. He grabbed a sponge, dousing it with a little soap before he started scrubbing away the remnants of their meals.

Arthur really couldn't believe it had almost been a year since little Charlie had been born into their lives. It felt like it was only yesterday the couple was bringing him home for the first time; hearts full to the brims with pride and Alfred shoving his stupid camera in Arthur's face. It almost seemed like a dream, a glorious yet surreal dream that Arthur reveled in during his every conscious moment. Charlie really was growing quickly and Arthur realized that he would most likely be one of those parents that tried too hard and long to keep holding onto their little ones.

Alfred placed a squirming and babbling Charlie on his changing table as he tried to get him out of his normal clothes and into his jammies, but the little boy kept trying to sit up and stand; occasionally reaching up to give Alfred's dark blonde hair a playful tug. Alfred merely laughed and tried to settle him down enough to be changed.

The young American also had a hard time believing it had been a year since Charlie had been born. It felt like only yesterday when he had entered that hospital room and got his first glimpse at the little piece of perfection that was his and Arthur's son. And he wasn't just saying that because Charlie got his genes. It was such an amazing feeling- being a father Alfred meant- that it was difficult to put into words. It was indescribable and nothing that could be understood than anyone who wasn't a parent themselves. Alfred loved the feeling so much. The way his heart swelled with pride every time he looked at his boy and every time he watched his husband melt over him. This past year had honestly been the best of his young twenty six year old life.

With all the good, loving feelings swirling around in Alfred he couldn't help but wonder. Being a dad was amazingly wonderful and he enjoyed it with every fiber of his being and from what he could tell the feeling was mutual for Arthur. If the couple enjoyed it this much… why not have more children? Charlie was a wonderful sweet little boy and Alfred loved him with all his heart, but wouldn't giving him siblings- someone to play with- be a good idea?

Alfred wasn't entirely sure, but soon he finally managed to get Charlie snapped into his jammies and he placed him down in his crib where he tried to stand, but only fell back among the blankets and looked up at his father with those big blue eyes. Alfred grabbed his pacifier from the shelf and offered it to him with which the little boy knew exactly what to do and opened his little toothless mouth. After a few moments of sucking on his pacifier the little boy blinked his eyes slowly and rubbed at them with a little chubby fist as the events from the day finally caught up to him. Charlie laid down grab, grabbing his stuffed unicorn Winston, and settling down to sleep. Alfred smiled down at him fondly, gently stroking the boy's rosy cheek as his eyes started to flutter close with sleep.

"Is he falling asleep?" Alfred turned his head to see Arthur quietly entering the room as to not rouse Charlie from his imminent slumber.

"He's getting there, put a binky in his mouth and he's out like a light in a few minutes." Alfred laughed softly. Arthur made his way over to the crib, snaking arm around Alfred's waist as he peered in to see little Charlie drifting off to dream land. The smile on his husband's face was priceless. Arthur muttered a sweet goodnight to his little one as did Alfred before the duo each gave him a kiss on the head and headed off to do whatever it was they did once the baby was in bed.

And no it wasn't something dirty. Not tonight anyway.

Alfred and Arthur headed downstairs, arms interlocked around each other's waists while they settled onto the couch for some TV time whilst cuddled in each other's arms. A repeat of house was just starting to come on when Alfred flipped on the TV and the couple settled on watching it even though it was an episode they had already seen. The two watched in comfortable silence that was intermingled with the TV and the steady sound of each other's breathing. Alfred idly traced fingers along the top of Arthur's hand in a small, but loving motion.

He thought about what he had been thinking earlier, about more children. Was it a good idea to be running the idea past Arthur? Alfred had done it once before, passed on the idea of children to Arthur, and look it where it had brought them. To this wonderful place in their lives where every day was like a glorious dream. What could be so bad at just maybe talking about it? "Hey Artie…?" Alfred said softly, resting his chin atop his husband's head.

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed softly in response to let Alfred knew he was listening.

Alfred pressed his lips together a moment, "Y'know… I was thinking…" He started kind softly, still tracing the circles on Arthur's hand. "Do you… do you, y'know, think it'd be a good idea if we had… more kids?" Alfred asked, voice somewhat nervous of Arthur's reaction.

Arthur shifted moving so he could turn his head and look at Alfred, his expression a bit surprised. "I'm sorry, did you say more kids?" Arthur asked curiously. Alfred nervously shook his head in affirmation, a little worried if maybe he had taken a wrong turn. "… What brought that on?" Arthur inquired curiously, not really angry, but more so surprised.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders softly, "I dunno… I was just upstairs with Charlie and I was thinking about how great it felt, y'know, being a dad and all and I was just think that maybe it'd be good if we had more. I'm sure Charlie'd appreciate the playmate." Alfred explained sheepishly.

His husband's green eyed gaze traveled off to the side as he thought, turning his head back and resting against Alfred's chest. He took shrugged his shoulders softly, "I don't know, Alfred," He began. "I mean I love having Charlie, truly I do, but… he can be a bit of handful sometimes. I'd love to have more children, I love being a father very much, but… just not yet. We should enjoy Charlie's first few years with only him without worrying about taking care of another little one." Arthur explained casually. Alfred could understand his logic.

The American hummed softly, once again resting his chin atop Arthur's head, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He mused softly.

"… But I'd definitely love to have more children one day, love." Arthur said turning his head one last time to give Alfred a little peck on the lips. "Just maybe when Charlie is a bit older and more so able to take care of himself so we don't overwork ourselves."

Alfred smiled softly at his darling husband, happy that more little wonders would be appearing sometime in the future even if it didn't mean immediate future. "That's sounds great, babe. It's definitely something to look forward to." Alfred smiled, leaning in again to catch Arthur's lips in a long and lingering kiss filled with too much lover for Alfred to handle. As he pulled away he smiled, "Hey… wanna go do it?" Alfred asked playfully, a smirk curling on his lips."

Arthur hummed softly, "Hmm…. Alright."

"Downstairs guest room?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." Arthur said once again pulling Alfred close to let their lips meld together once more where the two fit together perfectly.

**Can someone say foreshadowing? **

**OMG. I haven't updated this in like centuries. I'm sorry I'm so lame. Now that I've gained some inspiration back for this story I should be updating it a bit more than I was. No promises since I'm trying to alternate different updates to different stories. But I'll try my hardest now that I have some more downtime. **

**Reviews are always loved! Thanks so much for all the glorious love and support you have all given me so far. It truly inspires me to write when I hear people enjoy reading my work :)) **

**ALJDKHLKJDHLSA;ALDS;F;! OMFG! OVER 200 REVIEWS! You guys are totally awesome! This is by far one of my most popular stories ever and one of my goals has been realized! :love: :love: :love: Thanks so much darlings you are so totally amazing you all get virtual cookies! :D Let's see if we can make it to 300! :D Thansk again so much!**


	27. How we Met

Alfred was nervous very, very nervous. As an intern nearly fresh out of college it was a big deal for him to be attending a meeting this important to the diplomatic relations between the United States and Great Britain. His tie felt obnoxiously tight around his throat and he began to worry, with the way he was sweating under his suit, if had he put on enough deodorant. Smelling bad to foreign diplomats would probably be a bad thing. Nervously Alfred adjusted the American flag pin on his lapel just to make sure it was good and straight. He didn't want to come off as unorganized either.

"Just relax, Alfred." Came a voice from next to him. Alfred's blue eyes flickered behind the lenses of his glasses and he saw his boss standing next to him as calm, cool, and collected as ever. But with all the years of dealing with politics under his belt it was only natural that the older man wouldn't feel the same nervousness a newbie like Alfred would feel. "The Prime Minister is a very nice man and you should have no problem getting along with him."

"… Thanks sir, I'll try my best today." Alfred said with a determined nod. Today was the day for him to truly prove himself to his boss and his other co-workers and god damnit if he wasn't going to be the hero of the day.

His boss sent him a small smile of encouragement just as the rotating doors to the building began to turn and a group of men in the most clean pressed suits Alfred had ever seen began to file in. The first few Alfred guessed were a part of the Prime Minister's secret service or whatever it was they called it in Britain. It seemed obvious who the Prime Minister was and automatically Alfred's boss went over to greet him with a warm smile and a brisk hand shake. Alfred followed, but it wasn't so much the Prime Minister he was interested in as it was the man standing next to him.

Green eyes. The greenest green eyes that have ever been green. Alfred found his own eyes drawn to them and from those eyes he moved to the rest. His skin was pale yet creamy like fresh milk. His hair was golden blonde, like sunshine, but it was disheveled and stuck up and random places almost as if no brush could tame it. His lips were thin and tugged down into what seemed like a perpetual frown; thick, dark brows also continuously furrowed.

He was on the taller side, but not as tall as Alfred was. His physique was lithe and slender and sort of, dare he say it… feminine. There was something about the way he carried himself when he moved that was so assured, so confident. His hips swished ever so subtly when he walked in the confines of his brown, double breasted suit.

Oh wow… he was really pretty.

Alfred swallowed thickly, feeling his Adam's apple slide uncomfortably behind the Windsor knot of his tie. If he wasn't nervous enough before he definitely was now. Still obnoxiously good looking, British man or not, Alfred had to focus. This impression had to be a good one. Besides, there probably wasn't even the most remote chance that this guy was even gay.

"Mr. Prime Minister, this is my intern, Alfred Jones." The sound of his suddenly introduction pulled Alfred out of his thoughts of this mysterious bushy browed stranger to the place where they were supposed to be.

"It nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jones. Your boss has spoken highly of you over the phone though you haven't been out of college, six months correct?" The older British man said, extending a hand for Alfred to shake.

"Thank you very much, sir. It's a great honor to meet you," Alfred said, turning on that special charismatic charm of his as he took the PM's hand and gave it a good, brisk shake. You could tell a lot about a man from the way they shook hands. "And yes, it's been six months since I graduated. I always try my best so that my boss will have the grounds to speak highly of me." He turned on that award winning smile with his pearly white teeth looking perfect as ever.

"What a fine lad you have here, Joseph, he has presence, I like that." Alfred could have exploded with joy when he heard the PM praise him right in front of his boss. Everything was going so well and they hadn't known each other five minutes.

"That's why I keep him around." Alfred's boss laughed heartily and everyone else joined in at the contagious sound; save for the mysterious bushy browed stranger. Alfred's eyed glanced over at him and when their gazes clash his breath hitched softly in the back of his throat. He shyly turned his gaze away and shifted his stance.

"Well I've met your intern now it's time for you to meet mine." The PM said, gesturing over to the blonde bushy browed stranger. The younger man to a small step forward and gingerly held his hand out for Alfred's boss to take in greeting. His fingers were so slender and elegant.

"Arthur Kirkland, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Might I say it is an honor to meet someone of such high standing from such a high standing country?" There was an enticing way that Arthur's lips moved and curved around the elegant words that rolled off his tongue. His voice was of average pitch and a bit on the husky side, yet his accent was positively delectable.

"What impeccable manners." Alfred's boss praised as he took Arthur's hand and shook it. "What an absolute pleasure he is." He said as Arthur's hand fell from his and ventured over to be in front of Alfred.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mr. Jones." There was certain edge to his voice when he spoke to Alfred and he definitely did not have the same eloquence rolling off his tongue as he did when speaking to Alfred's boss. His green eyes smoldered silently as he gazed at Alfred with mild interest.

Alfred nearly forgot to speak and quickly reached up to take Arthur's hand, "Nice to meet you too." He said as he grasped those elegant fingers within his. Arthur's hand was soft, so very so and smooth. He held Alfred's hand gingerly as he shook it once before withdrawing a little too quickly and returning his hand to his side. Alfred could have sworn that the blonde's cheeks with dusted with the very lightest shade of pink.

Alfred had to admit that suddenly his hand felt cold and empty without those delicate fingers clenched within his.

"Well then shall we move up to the conference room now that we are all acquainted?" Alfred's bosh proclaimed to which the PM quickly agreed and fell into step next to the American man as they discussed what topics would be covered today. Alfred followed behind his boss and Arthur did too; the duo also falling into step with one another.

It was quiet between them while the duo in front of them chatted avidly like good old friends, which formed a sort of awkward atmosphere between Alfred and Arthur. Alfred desperately wished to fill the space of silence, but for once in his life he couldn't think of what to say. Alfred put his hands in his pockets hoping it would give him something to do, but of course it didn't last long. He pressed his lips together and ran his tongue over the back of his teeth as he mulled over possible ice breakers.

How long have you been working for the Pm? That's a nice suit you're wearing, where'd you get it? What's your favorite color? Are you gay?

… Scratch that last one.

"So…" Alfred began. "How long have you been working for the PM?" Alfred asked curiously only meaning for it to be a harmless conversation starter.

"Nearly a year." He answered sharply, keeping his intense green gaze forward.

"Oh really? That's neat; I haven't been here that long so I'm still kind of the runt of the litter." Alfred said with a laugh hoping the joke would catch Arthur too.

It didn't. "Yes, runt." Arthur agreed, but not in a good humorous kind of way.

Ouch. Alfred pressed his lips together once more and looked away. Well shit, that backfired like his dad's fifty year old pickup truck. Alfred mulled over more possibility starters once more since the silence was much too tense so remain unbroken. "Where'd you go to school?" Alfred inquired once again harmlessly.

"Oxford." He replied curtly.

"Oh wow, that's a really good school. You must be really smart then." Alfred complimented. "I was a Harvard man myself." Which should have impressed him since Harvard was one of the most prestigious colleges in America.

"How wonderful." He replied back abruptly.

… What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Like fuck he had manners; he was just shooting Alfred down left and right. Alfred was just trying to make friendly conversation; where was the harm in that? Alfred didn't understand why, but he somehow felt the need to apologize. Maybe he had offended him, after all customs in America were different from those in the United Kingdom. "Uh, I'm um…. I'm sorry, but did I… did I offend you or something?" He inquired innocently enough.

"No, not at all." It sure as hell didn't sound like a very sincere or convincing answer.

Alfred was getting annoyed. He had been nothing, but nice to this guy and all he kept doing was giving him unnecessary sass. "Really? Because to me it sounds like something's up." There was absolutely no denying that Arthur had an attitude. Whether it was really an attitude or just his personality had yet to be determined.

"Look," Arthur snapped, turning his blazing green gaze on Alfred. "I have worked very, _very_ hard to get into the position I am in and I do not want this day to stray even one millimeter away from the way I have it planned. Understand?"

Alfred just looked at him for a few moments, a little shocked by his small outburst, before just turning his blue eyes away and giving his shoulders a small shrug. "Alright, sorry I just tried to be friendly." He replied a little bitterly.

Silence settled between them as they waited for the elevator to descend from where it had been before to take them up to their respective floor. It remained silent when the doors finally opened and they boarded along with their bosses and made their way up to the twelfth floor where they got off in silence and went to the conference room in silence. They didn't speak to each unless necessary and Alfred was just dandy with that. Arthur was the one being a jerk anyway. It was his loss.

When the meeting had been adjured- and everyone was to retire to where ever it was they were going be it hotel, apparent, or town house three blocks down- Alfred got up from his seat and gathered the papers he needed to look over putting them safely in messenger bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Arthur clicked closed his impeccably clean and organized leather brief case and gazed at Alfred briefly. When their stares met one another the Briton looked away shyly and turned his small pointed nose at the American. Alfred did the same and pushed in his swivel chair.

With room now empty save for himself in Arthur, Alfred turned to leave where he would go to his shabby little apartment and laze around on the couch, calling his brother to bitch and complain about the rude British intern. He was nearly to the door when a voice spoke up.

"Wait a moment."

Alfred was a bit surprised when he turned and saw Arthur walking towards him, brief case in hand, "What?" Alfred said with a slight sneer. "Am I ruining your plans by trying to go home?"

Arthur's scowl deepened and his cheeks blotched softly with patches of red. "Well fine then, if you're going to be that way. I was planning on apologizing for my behavior earlier, but never mind that now." The Briton pushed past Alfred to leave in a huff.

He wanted to… apologize? He didn't seem the type. "Wait a minute." Alfred said this time, reaching out and grasping Arthur's shoulder; easily holding the smaller man back. Arthur seemed less than happy to be treated in such a way, but there was no way for him to escape. "Look… alright, I'm sorry too…. I was really nervous today and when I get nervous, well… I just have the urge to talk." Alfred was always the type to feel obnoxious uncomfortable in silences. It was just in his nature. It was also in his nature to not hold grudges.

Arthur turned around while his cheeks burned lightly and his green eyes gazed off to the side, "Well… I also apologize. I've been working hard to get on this trip and I just didn't want anything to go wrong…. Sorry if I came across as stand offish…."

Alfred merely grinned that grin he always did feeling all tension and ill feeling vanish (A one track mind through and through). "It's cool; I guess we were both a little freaked out." Arthur looked up at Alfred and gave the slightest, slightest of smiles yet it made his face light up so beautifully.

"Yes, let's just let bygones be bygones then."

Alfred felt his heart squeeze miserably in his chest at the sight, getting that same nervous jittery feeling he got before when he first laid eyes on Arthur. "Say uh… do you wanna go out for drinks or something? I think we both kind of need it after today; my treat."

Arthur was never one to refuse alcohol. "Sure… why not?" He agreed cheeks still burning softly and eyes still darting back and forth shyly.

And through the streets of New York they stumbled after they had knocked back a few shots and tall mugs of ice cold beer singing a slurred drunken rendition of "Bohemian Rhapsody". Not the most romantic way to meet, but hey it worked for them.

Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he gazed at the bleak morning sunlight flittering through the curtains of his and Arthur's bedroom window. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes as they stung with the bright light before he rolled over onto his side to face away from the window. Next to him Arthur was still sleeping soundly; brows perpetually furrowed just as they had been all those years ago.

Alfred stared at the peaceful sleeping face of his dear and darling husband and couldn't help, but smile. It had been so many years since he and Arthur met and he still found him as pretty as he had that day he first saw him walking through the lobby in that brown double breasted suit. He still loved him just as much as well.

The American reached out, gently running the tips of his calloused fingers over his lover's soft, fair skin just admiring the way it glowed in the dim morning light. Arthur stirred, mumbling something softly as his eyes too cracked open and looked up to find Alfred smiling at him tenderly. A smile spread on his lips as he gazed up at his husband drowsily.

"Well good morning…" He muttered quietly, suppressing a yawn all the while.

"Good morning, beautiful." Alfred replied, leaning in to give Arthur a small peck on the lips despite the fact they both had a bit of morning breath.

Arthur hummed softly, "My your affectionate this morning. What's the occasion?" He inquired.

"I dreamed about when I met you last night." Alfred replied, still running his fingers against Arthur's cheek.

"Oh did you know, thinking about how much of a dick I was?" Arthur asked half-jokingly.

"No, thinking about how cute I thought your eyebrows were."


	28. Steps to the Future

Food shopping was pretty much one of the most dreaded chores in the house, but of course it was something that had to be done. Considering Alfred about twice his weight in any and every kind of food every week it was necessary. Today it was not only necessary out of the fact that food sustained life, but Arthur (Accompanied by Alfred and Charlie because the American insisted they had to do this together) was there because tomorrow would be Charlie's first birthday and snacks, meals, and treats alike would need to be prepared.

Arthur held the list firmly in hand, the other hand on the shopping cart (Which of course had been wiped down and sanitized before touching it). His green eyes glanced over the several different brands of tomato sauce trying to decide which jar was the best deal. Behind him Alfred was busy at play with Charlie; holding his little hands and walking with him like he always did.

"C'mon Char," Alfred prompted. "I've been walking with you forever now and you still can't take a step by yourself?"

"No!" The little boy replied back with delight. 'No' was his new favorite word courtesy of overhearing Arthur yelling at Ace who was attempting to claw the couch.

"He told you off." Arthur said from where he was a small amused smile quirking up on his lips.

"He'll say no to anything, watch. Charlie do you love Daddy?" Alfred asked the little boy.

"No!" He replied again, smiling with delight.

Arthur whirled his head around and shot a fierce look at Alfred, "That's just playing poorly."

Alfred smiled proudly and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but I rest my case." Alfred dipped his head down by his son again, "Charlie, do you not love Daddy?"

"No!" He replied again in delight.

"I think he's got a love hate thing going on." Alfred laughed as he picked Charlie up, tickling the little boy and kissing his head. Charlie laughed cheerfully with that wonderful bright grin of his plastered on his face.

Arthur gave his green eyes a little roll, "Lovely." He sighed. "Please do me a favor, pet, and don't teach our son to not love me." Arthur said, finally picking out a jar of sauce he deemed worth of his purchase and placed in the cart.

"Don't worry, I'd never teach Charlie to not love you." Alfred claimed walking over to Arthur with Charlie tucked in his arms. "Besides, I'm pretty sure this little guy is incapable of feeling anything other than happiness. He's always got a grin plastered on his face."

"He's like you in that way." Arthur said, smiling softly and admiring the way Charlie and Alfred's matching blue gazes shared that same excitable shine. It nearly seemed as though everyday Charlie was becoming more and more akin to his American father and Arthur dreaded the day when Charlie ate like him too.

"Yeah, he's a handsome little devil, isn't he?" Alfred grinned broadly at his positively adorable son who sent him up a nearly matching toothless grin.

"You're just saying that because he looks like you." Arthur said, scrunching his pointy little nose up a bit with a small pout though of course he was just messing with his husband.

"Darn right; you'll have all the ladies chasing after you when you're older Char." Alfred laughed.

"No!" Charlie replied happily. That made Arthur think.

Arthur pressed his lips together softly, "… Well you know…. He could end up not wanting to be chased by women…" He said softly, almost as if their happy mood would break if he spoke one step out of term. "For all we know… he could end up like us…" Statistically speaking, children who were raised in homosexual households had a habit of becoming homosexual themselves.

Alfred hummed softly in response- looking down at Charlie as the little boy as he happily sucked on one of his little chubby fingers. "I guess we don't know…." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But either way we'll be supportive of Charlie with whatever he wants and whatever makes him the happiest." Since most definitely Alfred and Arthur had experience in the field of familial issues and their homosexuality. There was no way they would put their son through a similar situation.

Arthur smiled softly and gave a small nod, "Yes, whatever makes Charlie happy."

The couple started moving again- going onto the next aisle to complete their list of needed goods. "But y'know Charlie would never not love you. I think he loves you more than me." Charlie turned his gaze onto his British father and began whining softly- stretching his chubby arms out to Arthur in an attempt to prompt him to hold him. "See what'd I tell you? He loves you to pieces."

The Briton felt his heart melting at the sight of his little boy reaching for him- eyes begging to be held by the person he was closest to. "Come here, pet." Arthur cooed softly, reaching out to take Charlie who eagerly wriggled from Alfred's grasp to fall into Arthur's. Alfred and Arthur switched places so the American could push the cart and the Briton could carry their son.

The three walked along the stocked aisles contently the smiles not leaving any of their faces, "So," Alfred began. "How much more of this list do we have to get through?"

"Well that depends, darling, how much food can you eat?" Well this was most definitely going to be one long shopping adventure and Alfred knew it.

The morning of the next day was spent busily with preparations for Charlie's birthday. Arthur was forbidden from any preparations in the kitchen (Alfred didn't want their guests to have food poisoning after all) and instead was assigned to decorating duty. Arthur of course wasn't going to go crazy with all the streamers and balloons (as Alfred would have most likely) and made everything tasteful yet festive. It was around one o' clock that people started arriving- Alfred's parents first with Francis and Matthew following soon after. Nathan and Mary Jo came a few minutes after and were lastly followed by Arthur's brothers.

The house was full of chatter and laughter and a general cheery atmosphere filled the space and let it shine. Charlie of course was at the blinding center of all this love and attention seeing as how he was the birthday boy. The gifts on the table were wrapped and colored paper with flowing ribbons all primed and ready for Charlie to open after cake had been served. Charlie was basking in all his birthday glory as he moved from lap to lap and played with every one of his special guests- the grin never leaving his face and the shine never leaving his eyes.

"Oh, he's just cutest darn thing I ever did see." Mary Jo cooed lovingly as she coddled the boy and kissed his soft round head. It was almost like Charlie knew that everyone was talking about since his smile seemed to beam doubly as bright at the compliment from his godmother.

"That's 'cause he doesn' look like ol' Artie." Angus laughed, sipping on his beer.

"I wouldn' jinx it, Angus," Carney added in from where he sat. "Little Charlie's brows are startin' to look a little thick."

"Belt up would you. There's nothing wrong with his or my eyebrows thank you very much." Arthur huffed, crossing one leg over the other in his seat.

Alfred laughed, "Don't worry, babe, I think they're cute." He complimented, squeezing his husband's hand a little. Arthur only huffed once more, but discreetly squeezed Alfred's hand back in silent thanks.

"Has he taken any steps yet?" Nathan asked, watching Mary Jo as she coddled and played with the babe in her lap.

Arthur shook his head, "No, not on his own anyway. If you hold his hands he can walk a bit, but he still needs the support." The Briton explained.

"Well then, Charlie," Mary Jo said as she picked the boy up into her arms and got up from her seat. "What says you and I have a little walk?" Mary Jo placed the little boy on the floor and put her hands out for the boy to grasp. Charlie knew exactly what to do seeing as how he had walked with his American father countless times. He wrapped his chubby fingers around Mary Jo's slender ones and put puffed his cheeks out as he concentrated. With some help from Mary Jo he got his puffy diapered butt off the ground and stood wobbly on his still undeveloped legs. "C'mon Charlie, c'mon." Mary Jo prompted; moving the boy along. Charlie lifted one leg a smidge off the ground and steadily moved it forward, falling onto it for support after he had moved only an inch or so.

This went on for a few more fleeting moments and everyone watched in contentment as Charlie took his own wobbly steps with a little help from a friend. "Well I say he's got a pretty grip on walking; he just needs the strength in his legs." Matthew commented; turning to his older twin brother.

"Don't worry, he'll get it eventually. He is my kid after all." Alfred laughed with a broad grin.

"We're in no hurry to see him walk; after all we don't want him to grow up too fast now do we?" Arthur followed.

After a while longer of happy conversation it was time to serve the cake. It was decorated fully and completely with designs of little icing airplanes, super heroes, and sail boats (courtesy of Alfred and his "glorious" decorating skills. Alfred and Arthur helped their little boy blow out the candles and once all the waxy sticks were removed a slice was given to each guest and even Charlie.

Charlie had never before experienced the glory that was chocolate cake and it was clear to see that the baby liked it for he shoveled it all in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He had even covered his little lips and cheeks in white frosting. Arthur cooed fondly to him and wiped the mess from his face which he objected to and squirmed in his high chair. His British father was far too clean for his tastes right now. Not when there was more chocolate cake to be had.

When the cake was fully devoured next was the stack of bright gift boxes on the side table. Each one was placed before the little boy and he managed to get a few strips of paper off before Alfred and Arthur swooped in to help him out. He received toys and clothes alike to which each one would receive a 'Thank You' card in the mail courtesy of Arthur and his gentlemanly habits. Charlie squealed with delight and clapped his chubby hands together in the glory of all the attention.

Charlie was inspecting a box of blocks curiously as Alfred and Arthur cleaned up the wrapping paper mess that had formed around him when something interesting happened. Charlie puffed his cheeks out in his focused face and placed his chubby hands on the box. "What's he doing?" Carney asked curiously as he watched Charlie.

Arthur looked over at the little boy, "I haven't the slightest; maybe he wants the box open." But of course they were wrong and wonderfully so. Charlie pushed on the surface of the box, using it for support, and slowly got up on his unsteady legs. Everyone's gazes were completely fixated on the little boy before Alfred managed to put the pieces together and figure out what the baby was trying to do.

"That's it Charlie, you can do it, c'mon one foot in front of the other." Alfred grinned broadly as he crouched down a little ways off from Charlie and held his arms open for his boy. Charlie focused his bright blue eyes on his American father and finally stood up on his own; letting got of the box for support and standing on his very own unsteady legs. The room held its breath all except Alfred who encouraged Charlie continuously. "C'mon, Buddy, come to papa." He prompted.

Slowly, but surely Charlie picked up one small foot and moved it forward, paused, and repeated the process with the encouragement from his father. With uneasy steps and many grueling moments Charlie made it to Alfred and fell into his arms with a bright grin that matched his proud papa's. The room burst into clapping and cheering with praise for the little boy and Charlie just beamed as bright as the sun itself with all the praise.

Alfred and Arthur jointly held their little boy and smiled like never before at the warmth that filled their beings just from being here, together and with their darling son.


End file.
